Cyber Punks
by Morgstang
Summary: Year 2100. Despite his height, Fullmetal is the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Central, the Brat'ja. A few years ago 23 H.A.E. experiments escaped and now Roy Mustang is on a dangerous mission to confirm if the Fullmetal is one of the escapees.
1. Brat

"Go on, Mustang, take a seat."

Roy stared at his superior officer, Colonel Jameson, sitting behind his desk, giving him that look that told him he had bad news and neither of them were going to like it.

"Yes, sir," He said, bowing slightly before fully entering the room and closing the door. He stepped over in front of the Colonel's desk and took a seat in the small wooden chair, wishing the old bastard would get something better that didn't creak every time he _breathed_. One of these days, it was going to break and send an officer to the ground.

"Well, Roy..." he started, surprising Roy by using his first name, "I'm not one to beat around the bush, so… you're being dismissed."

The chair clattered to the floor as Roy shot up, barely keeping the glare off his face. "What? You're firing me?! Why? I haven't done anything to get fired for!"

Jameson sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Roy, you always question the higher ups, you question missions, you question _this country. _I'm going to tell you right now that this military doesn't want thinkers. They want you to be mindless dogs and obey every command without question. They are afraid of thinkers like you finally realizing that this country is going to the dumps. I don't want to have to fire you, Roy. You were one of my brightest subordinates."

"Colonel, _please. _Tell me what to do to keep my place in this military. I don't have anywhere else to go. This is my _lifeline_. I don't make any other money!"

Jameson sighed heavily once more, scrubbing his face with his hands again. He obviously didn't want to look Roy in the eye. At long last, he looked up, his voice suddenly low. "Well, there is one thing," he said softly. "It's an old mission, but no-one can do it. Most people absolutely refused to do it. But… I don't want you taking that mission, Roy, it's too dangerous. Let me speak with the Fuhrer and see if I can talk him into letting you stay under my command." Jameson smiled up at him. "I'm sure we can brainwash you into a good little lapdog for them."

Roy didn't smile back at the joke, still pondering the thought of undertaking this dangerous mission to redeem himself and show he was loyal to the military. It would be the perfect thing. Besides, if he didn't, Jameson couldn't guarantee his place in the Military to be a permanent spot.

"No," he said eventually. "I'll take the mission _and _I will complete it – "

Jameson sat up straighter against the hard back of his chair, regarding Roy with a sterner expression. "No, Roy. I'm not letting you do that. You'll be killed within fifteen minutes."

"There isn't anything I can't handle," Roy replied fiercely. "Just let me do it, Colonel! I'm not being thrown out to starve on the streets! Do you realize how that would look on my papers? Fired from the Military? No one would hire me!"

"Roy, I said no. I'm not letting you throw yourself down the drain for such a stupid mission – "

"I'm going to die either way so why not do it with dignity whilst serving my country?" Roy growled, clenching his fists.

Sighing again, Jameson stared at him for a few moments, Roy never letting his hard stare waver under the older man's softer gaze.

"Fine, maybe you can do this," he said finally as he gave in and stood up, walking over to the filing cabinet in the corner and starting to search through the second drawer. After a short hunt through the paperwork, he pulled out a manilla folder, battered and beaten with age. Stepping back behind his desk he sat down and tossed it down in front of his subordinate with disdain. "It's case number twenty-eighty-five."

Roy blanched, staring at the folder than back at his Colonel. "Are you serious?!"

He had heard many rumors from his fellow officers and lower-rankers, all whispering about the terrible case 2085. Some people had gone so white at the sound of that number that they'd had to excuse themselves from the conversation. Others had simply refused to talk about it, insisting that the case was "bad news". Roy had even seen a man refuse his designated locker because it bore the hated four digits.

The old Colonel nodded. "Yes, I've already had three men dead from it, ten resigned, and seventeen court-martialled for refusing a mission from a superior." He paused, a small frown between his brows, before leaning forward on the desk and saying in a hushed tone, "Roy, if you change your mind, I'll pretend I didn't show you this. You don't have to go through with this yet, but… you know the rules. You see the folder, you take the mission without complaint."

Roy only realized that he had never released his balled-up fists as he reached out with a shaky hand to take the envelope. He swore he'd never been so conscious of a texture against his fingertips before that moment.

"You will go undercover and attempt to join the Brat'ja gang. You must understand, Roy – no-one has ever even got past that part. If you succeed… then your task is to find out the Fullmetal's real name. He's the leader of the whole Brat'ja and unfortunately he's a young one. According to sightings and various reliable sources, he can't be any older than twenty, and could be a fair bit younger. You know how volatile and violent the young ones can be. So yes, you join them, find out his name… and then that will be it. Job done. Mission accomplished."

Roy clenched his teeth then unclenched them. Perhaps the worst part of the whole thing was how _simple_ it seemed, when deep down, he knew how difficult it would really be. "What's the significance of his name?" he asked, frowning.

"Do you remember the H.A.E experiment a few years ago?"

"Yes. Some volunteers went to that lab to be tested on, right?"

Jameson's face became grim as he looked back down at his desk. He clasped his hands together on the wooden surface and licked his lips before replying. "This is never to leave this room, Roy. What I'm about to tell you can never get out, understand?"

Roy gave his superior a concerned look before nodding carefully.

Scratching his temple, Jameson continued, looking nauseous. "Three years ago, people that had been in accidents, were in the hospital, had illnesses, et cetera… were recorded dead and taken to a secret research facility run by the Government. Many different experiments went on. Some people received simple tests, some were part of utterly inhuman experiments that killed nearly half of them. But the ones that did survive these terrible ordeals were labeled the A.E's.

"Well, about two years ago, there was a break-out and twenty-three A.E experiments escaped and were never successfully captured. The Military sent out an order to have an elite squad find them and capture them but that's when – "

"The Red Lamp Masscre," Roy breathed, his eyes wide. It was the only answer, but he almost couldn't believe the truth. What had really been a colossal governmental screw-up had been covered at the time by the killing spree of a supposed crazed mass-murderer codenamed the Red Lamp. His gut twisted nervously as his superior nodded.

"Yes, quite a few A.E. experiments went haywire and slaughtered anyone in eyesight. The higher-ups never disclosed what caused it."

"So… you're telling me that those deaths were all because of a bunch of malfunctioning human experiments?!"

"Yes, Roy. The Fullmetal is rumored to be one of the escapees, so that is why his name is significant. If we can give it to the government, they can see if there is a match on any of the A.E files. And if you could get a DNA sample of some sort, it would be a one hundred percent confirmation."

Roy clutched the envelope tightly as he stared blindly at the desk, his mind trying to wrap around all this. Over two hundred people were killed in that massacre. How could he have been so stupid as to believe all the lies he was fed? Of course it was a cover-up. One man couldn't have done that much damage in such a short time.

Jameson suddenly smirked at him, leaning his chin on his steepled hands on top of the desk. "So, as of now, you have been fired from the Military. I'm pretty sure no gang would want a dog to join them, but a man with a grudge against the organization that threw him out? That's more convincing." The old Colonel grinned at him, but Roy could see the grin was more hesitant than the man was letting on. Eventually, he shook his head and looked on Roy with serious, worried eyes once more. "Are you sure you want to take this, Roy? I don't want to lose another good man."

"Yes, just watch. I'll prove this job is a walk in the park." Roy laughed, trying to put a brave face on things. "Some little kids aren't going to scare me away."

"Oh no, there's plenty of people that are in their _thirties_. The Fullmetal has made sure to build up his connections and backup, doesn't it seem?"

"How the hell did a little kid get the position as _leader _in one of the strongest gangs in Amestria anyway?"

"Strength, cunning, charisma… who knows? There are a lot of qualities that can get someone into power, Roy. I hear he's also quite the genius. But that aside, you are to tell anyone who asks that you've been fired and that hold no loyalties or remaining connections to the military, alright? If you do succeed in the first part of the mission and get in, then it won't do you any favors if someone hears you are still a part of the military. If you make the Fullmetal angry…" Jameson's eyes narrowed over his hands, his dark gaze intense. "That's a one-way ticket to a death sentence."

~*~

"Hold still, Brother! If you keep squirming like that, I might miss!"

"I'm not _squirming!_ And don't you _dare _miss, or I'll make sure you regret it! … I-it's your hands! They're shaking!"

"I'm not shaking, Ed. You just won't stop fidgeting. Now quit it!"

"Al, no! I've, uh, changed my mind! I don't wanna do this anymore! _Al!_"

"Baby. Winry said it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, but look at her! She has a _dozen _of them!"

"That's just more proof that it doesn't hurt. Now quit whining and stay _still!_"

Edward froze, gritting his teeth and trying to stay still as he watched his little brother's movements out of the corner of his eye. For almost three seconds, he remained completely motionless, eyes wide in helpless terror, but as his brother moved in again, he found himself jerking back away from Al's hands again, earning himself a scolding flick to the forehead. Al had a hold of his ear, a needle poised and ready to impale the thick cartilage of his ear.

"If you would only let me numb your ear, then it wouldn't hurt," Al sighed, waiting for his older brother to stop pulling away.

"If Win can do it then so can I," Ed huffed, scratching his forehead in irritation. "Besides what kind of Brat would I be if I couldn't even get a piercing without needing it _numbed?_ In my _ear, _no less. Some of the other guys have them in…" – he cringed, looking away awkwardly – "… much more painful places."

"I'm a Brat too and I don't have any piercings."

Ed grinned lightly up at his little brother. "Yeah, Al, that's 'cause you're a _baby_."

Another smack in the back of the head shut Ed up and he whined softly as he felt the needle touch the sensitive skin of his ear again. Every instinct told him the needle was _evil _and he should be running like hell. _– _

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Both boys jumped in surprise and Al pricked Ed in the side of the head, making him yelp and hit out at Al, resulting in yet another smack upside his head. The two brothers looked sheepishly at Winry, her own cartilage piercings shining almost incriminatingly in the low light of the sun as it crept over Central's skyline.

"What are you guys doing outside anyway? Aren't you usually still sleeping?"

Al scowled at his brother before looking back up at Winry with a sigh. "Brother just _had _to go and put that new gang in their place. Took us all night."

"The one in east Central?"

"That's the one," Ed answered, "Smug bastards needed a lesson. You didn't have to go, Al. I just don't want some preppy-ass gang thinking they can spread rumors about me losing a fight. Next they'll be thinking they could overthrow us."

Winry laughed. "Ed, don't worry so much! This is the biggest gang in the country! I've read it in the newspapers. How many people do you have? How many connections?"

Cracking a malicious smirk, he lifted his chin. "I have two hundred registered. Of course, our immediate gang family is only made up of twenty. We can't stay in big numbers or the state will be on us." He laughed suddenly as if he'd said the most hilarious thing in the world, turning his cockiest grin on his friend with a smug snort. "As if the state could actually overthrow _me._"

"Such a big head for such a little leader," Winry laughed, already retreating from the impending tantrum.

Al rolled his eyes, put one hand to his forehead and started the countdown. _Five, four, three, t– _

"_WHO'S SO SMALL THE STATE COULDN'T FIND HIM IN A MATCHBOX?!_"

"I didn't say that!" she giggled, waving her hands in an attempt to placate her friend. "Come on, tell me. How did the fight go?"

Al sighed as Ed and Winry started talking about the little disturbance that he and Ed caused last night. Unsurprisingly, Ed was making it a lot bigger than it really was – he almost always did exaggerate these things. All they had done was scare some kids a few years older then them out of their pants, Ed making sure he got the message through that if they ever tried anything funny on his turf or tried blaming a crime they had committed on his guys, he'd make sure they were tied to the next train and dragged all the way to Xing.

Well, that was the gist of it, except with a few colorful words here and there. Al wasn't proud of it, so he wasn't even going to _try _to remember the graphic image Ed had conjured up that had had a man twice Ed's size and age almost wetting himself with terror. Of course, he knew Ed would never kill anyone. He never had before, as far as Al knew. His brother was actually pretty forgiving when he wanted to be, but he still remembered that one horrible time when Al got shanked in the thigh. It was a dirty trick, meant to incapacitate the victim and make the boy into one more easy kill. When Ed had found out, he had nearly smashed the guy's brains out across the street.

It hadn't been that big a deal, really. It was Al's fault for not considering the guy had a prison shank hidden in his sleeve until he slipped it out in the middle of a fight. In fact, Al was just glad that it had been him who was stabbed and not his brother. Al was far more skilled with knives then Ed could ever be. A few years ago, Ed had got into a bad accident and his body would never be the same again. His brother's… _damaged_ body made it difficult for him to aim well, and almost half his body had no sensory receptors, so he was out of luck in that department. It didn't make him any less dangerous in a hand-to-hand fight, but anything requiring precision was not Ed's cup of tea…

"Winry! No! I said _no!_"

… _Including needles, _Al thought wryly.

"Come on, Ed! You'll look so cool with one in your ear! You were going to do it anyway!" Winry said, taking the needle from Al's hand and advancing with a wide, almost demonic-looking grin. "You didn't sleep at all last night, so you can sleep on it! It won't hurt as bad!"

"I changed my mind, Winry! There's a _reason _I stopped! Hey… h-hey! _Get that thing away from me!_"

Al was abruptly shoved aside by Winry as she grabbed onto Ed, foiling his hasty attempts at fleeing the scene.

"_Nooooo!_ Stop it!"

"Ready, Ed?!"

"N-no, don't do i– … AGGGHHH!"

* * *

**Kib did edit this for me. I give her all credit for short rants, she loves making them up and she's a genius at making them up xD**

**...*stares* Is it good? Or should I just give it up?**

**Ok, i'm setting one thing straight. Brat'ja is the gang name. Brat is a short name for it. Ok? Ok...**


	2. Test of Faith

**Wowzers. Got 22 reviews in two days of posting the first chapter? Now, I may not be an expert, but I'd say you guys like this story. xD**

**All editing goes to Kib, my beta, of course, as always.**

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was that woke him up. He was aware of his own cry of pain echoing around the room before he even felt the painful slithering in his stomach, metal pumping inside him and artificial organs tugging at his flesh, tearing down the walls of his outer stomach.

_God, not again._

A small whine sounded in the back of his throat as he sat up, clutching his stomach and curling up in a ball, head tucking under his chest as he rested the back of his head against the bed. He knew it was an odd position, but right then he would do anything to alleviate the pain. Another soft groan escaped from his lips, and he buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to have to wake anyone up. But still… if he could only get the nerve receptors in his side shut off, it wouldn't hurt. Fumbling around in the dark, he lifted the side of his shirt and felt the cold metal plate, fused with the side of his torso. He ran his fingers along the puckered, red skin that connected the side plate to his body. If only he could open the small plate right below his ribs, then he could get at the small compartment that held all the tiny, numerous wires, keeping his system going. One good tug could rip all of them out, and he would be dead in less then an hour. Sometimes, when this pain hit him, it was a tempting thought.

Pushing the morbid thoughts out of his head, he heaved himself off the mattress spread out on the ground and crawled halfway across the room on hands and knees. He finally had to stagger to his feet in order to reach the door handle, and every single step hitched his quick, pained breathing as he slipped out into the corridor beyond.

Him and the whole gang of twenty lived in a run-down, abandoned hotel, just another ruin in a whole street full of old, wrecked buildings, often referred to as 'The Ghetto'. It had been a very long time since anyone had seen the elderly man who supposedly held the deeds to the hotel; according to popular opinion, the old man was probably dead or dying by now. Either way, the threat of being kicked out was not a frightening one for the hardened gang members. Spending five years in a place made a man quite attached to his home, and when the Brat'ja wanted something, they got it.

Swiping uselessly at the sweat dampening his forehead, Ed stumbled down the narrow hallway, counting the doors as he used the wall to support himself. His bare feet scuffed on the dirty floorboards as he stepped around a crate and knocked on the door with a number 100. The small bronzed sign hung off one screw sideways, looking rather clumsy and forlorn. Ed often wondered why the room's occupant didn't just fix it. Given her first-rate mechanical skills, it wouldn't have been too tough to put some new screws in.

Ignoring the embarrassed, awkward little voice in his head that told him to wait for her to answer the door, he just wrenched the door open and went to step forward, only to find himself collapsed on the floor, gasping in breaths. He heard the bed creak once before two black-socked feet appeared beside him, and a sleep-laced voice addressed him.

"Ed? Is it your side again?" Winry asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she struggled to help Ed up.

He barely managed a nod before he having to bite back a small whimper as something grinded in his side, sending shockwaves of pain through the rest of his system. He folded forward instinctively, trembling.

Winry forced him to sit up and lean against the wall, her hands gentle but firm. "Stay sitting up, Ed. You could get colic again," Winry told him, dragging a large metal box out from under her bed and pulling it up beside him. She opened it up with an apologetic smile he barely registered and began to remove his shirt. "I think I'm gonna need Al's help, Ed. Just wait here and stay _up._" She stood and ran out the door, shooting him a worried glance as she left the room.

Ed felt another throb in his abdomen, and his body slouched forward uncomfortably of its own accord. He obediently tried to straighten up, but his body had a mind of its own, and it was starting to feel oddly numb as his breathing became more and more irregular. He groaned, drawing his knees up to his chest in order to bury his face in them. This wasn't just some little mishap – this was the worst it got. How long had it been since the last time? Surely it wasn't time yet…?

Stronger hands gripped his bare shoulders and leaned him back. "Is it restart time already?"

Ed cracked a smile, ignoring the continuing twinges in his side. "What? Getting sick of me already, Al?"

"Of course I'm not, Brother. We already had a restart time four months ago. Your intervals are starting to get closer together."

There was another sharp tug and he clenched his eyes shut, hearing Winry speak up, "I have two theories. One, it could mean your body is finally accepting and adapting to the artificial organs, or two… your body is shutting down for good."

Smiling again, he squeezed his eyes shut tight as there was another sharp tug at his rib, making him gasp before laughing, "Well, won't it be fun to find out what it is once the intervals start becoming daily?"

"Shut up, Ed. As if I'd let that happen. Who do you think you're dealing with?" Winry demanded. He peered back at her through screwed up eyes, finding her pointing a small flashlight into his side as she took a pair of small tweezers and reaching into the metalwork within. "I am the best after all. Al, get the Risendol."

Ed groaned. "Not that shit again. Fucking stings to swallow – AH!"

"Alright, I'm going to disconnect the main wire, Ed. Ready to die again?" she asked with a light humor, but he could see the fear in her eyes, just praying and hoping that this wasn't the last time she would see him. After all, every time she reset the system, the whole thing could refuse to start up again and leave him dying right in front of them.

The young blond clenched his fist and closed his eyes again. "Yes," he muttered back, "For the millionth time."

There was a small splitting noise and everything was drowned out in a low droning noise, sending him into the dark.

~*~

Finally getting a lead on the Fullmetal's location hadn't come cheap, Roy reflected bitterly as he gingerly fingered his newly forming black eye. He had been unpleasantly surprised at the furious response his innocent question had brought. It seemed lots of the people around the area stood beside and were loyal to the feared leader, whoever he really was. _Fear or respect? _he wondered idly, swallowing down nerves as he headed towards this so-called 'Ghetto'. The two often came hand in hand and got mixed up. _Do I fear dying or respect dying? That's the only time when those two aren't confused. _

Gripping the bag in his hand tighter, he quickened his pace, trying hard to think about anything other than dying. His boots began to hit hard dirt instead of tarmac and he felt the air become almost _dirty_ as strode along the crumbling road, mostly all dirt and pieces of broken cement. He had assumed the Fullmetal would be living somewhere more… _classy._ At least mid-class, if not mansions or fortieth floor penthouses. He certainly wouldn't have expected to find the infamous gang leader down in the abandoned buildings of the city. Forgotten and rotting in the darkest part of the city, a place the sun never shone because of all the tall buildings surrounding it, avoided by the rich, famous and snobby… it was, Roy admitted, a pretty good hiding place.

Crunching on broken glass, he stepped up to one of the largest buildings, looking it over. He had memorized the directions word for word, and this looked like the place. Dilapidated, abandoned, a three-storey hotel on the brink of collapse. _And I'm trying to get inside. Hmm, this makes perfect sense. _Roy's eyes wandered over the building, eventually taking in peeling patches of salmon-pink paintwork still valiantly spelling out every other letter of the building's original name – "The Coral Inn". His eyes narrowed. So… this _was _the place.

He had expected everything to be quiet, but this silence was unnerving, lifting the hairs on the back of his neck as he looked around skeptically. He knew he'd find a bullet lodged between his eyes if he wasn't careful. His apparently casual gaze scanned the windows of the building for any sign of life, but there were none. Anyone passing wouldn't have been able to believe people actually lived in such a wreck, but now that he knew, he noticed the windows hadn't been boarded up and yet were conspicuously absent of damage, unlike the others on the street. There was a bunch of keys on one of the window-sills on the second floor and a curtain trapped in a third-floor window where someone had obviously shut it too quickly. Also, despite the terrible state of the place, there was hardly any dust to be seen.

Just as he lifted his hand to knock on the door, which was hanging dangerously off one hinge, there was a loud 'thunk' and he jumped back with a start, staring down at the ground. A small pocket knife had appeared in the dirt next to his boot, and had stuck straight into the ground. Stepping back carefully and trying to think rationally around the sudden rush of adrenaline through his system, he stared up at the higher up windows, expecting to see a head poking out of one… but there was nothing.

"Hey! I need to talk to the Fullmetal!" he yelled up to the windows, stepping back further to see more easily into the windows.

No answer.

Throwing the bag down, feeling like a naughty child being given the silent treatment, he cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted again. "I know there's someone in there! I just never expected the famous Fullmetal to be a little chicken shit!"

"Better to be a coward for a minute than dead for the rest of your life," a voice replied, making him freeze on the spot. The sound echoed in the silence, and he couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from. "I just want to know what the hell you're doing on my turf. You have ten seconds to explain before a knife finds a nice, cozy spot lodged into the back of your neck."

Feeling his throat grow dry, he blurted out the first thing he thought of. "I-I was fired from the military!"

There was a loud clang and he swung around to see a blond across the street, glaring profusely at him. Black jeans and a simple torn-up red t-shirt was all he wore, with some rugged boots on his feet. It was hard to see how old he was in the dim light, but from his height and his cocky, belligerent stance, Roy would have guessed at late teens. He seemed to be alone and vulnerable to an easy attack, but Roy knew that was what he wanted people to think, just _daring _people to try something on him. He was well aware that there was most likely a gun trained on his head somewhere and even more members hiding in the shadows. No-one, he remembered belatedly, could use the darkness to their advantage as well as the Brat'ja.

Roy resisted the urge to bite his lip, keeping his eyes fixed on those of the young blond and concentrating on keeping his face emotionless.

The blond, on the other hand, was doing quite the opposite. "The _military_?!" he spat, his odd golden eyes flashing in the dim lamplight as he shook his head in disgust. His rage twisted his whole face and distorted the cold, smug voice of before into an animal snarl. It was frightening to behold, Roy had to admit. "Why the _fuck _is a dog here?! Are you _insane? _Suicidal? Everyone knows this is off-limits to the military-"

"I was fired," Roy answered quickly, perfectly reciting what he practiced for hours. "Those bastards just threw me out and I have nowhere else to go! I want_ payback_! Tell me what I have to do to join! I'll do anything, just tell me and consider it done!"

They both stared each other down, but Roy kept his glare down a few dozen notches so as not to appear challenging. One sign from him and he'd be dead in a heartbeat. Whoever this kid was, he was obviously high in rank… perhaps even the leader himself. Everything matched up so far.

Eventually, the blond leaned back slightly, tilting his head and crossing his arms as he treated him to a lazy smirk. There was something wicked in that smile, Roy thought warily. "Well, you came so damn early in the morning, I should kill you just for that _alone_. But… I'll make you a deal."

The older man blinked, trying to think of what the kid could want possibly want of him, before watching him lift a hand and hold up three fingers.

Roy tensed, almost flinching as he expected the worse. A bullet in the back, _three _knives in the chest, anything. All he heard was a soft step to his left and a small boy practically _melted _from the shadows, so perfectly trained in the art of blending in. He was slightly shorter than the blond kid across the street, with short, sandy brown hair and big gray innocent eyes. Whatever Roy had been expecting from the second ever Brat he had seen, it certainly wasn't that childish, friendly face. There were a couple bandages on his arms – the only possible sign of the kid's nature as a violent gangster – and he was wearing a baggy tank top that hung low making him appear thinner than he already was.

The officer let his gaze return to the high-ranking blond, who was still eyeing him malevolently as another taller figure stepped out and Roy had to swallow the lump in his throat as he realized how big this guy was. What was he? Some sort of club bouncer? Well, in this situation, it was obvious what he really was. _A brute. … A brute and a half._

He was too nervous to take the chance to notice he was pretty much surrounded. Not completely closed in tightly. But they were around him, hidden, watching and waiting with shark's grins on their faces. They knew what was coming.

"You beat Al, here and I'll think about letting you live," the boy smirked eventually, eyes glinting. Now Roy knew why the smile had looked so evil. "But well, I guess that depends on how amusing you are." The smirk matured into a full-fledged grin, all pointy white teeth. "I have to have _some _reason to keep you around."

Roy looked back up at the hulking man, eyes wide. He was still across the street, nonchalantly watching the blond for a signal, but Roy knew he was still a threat. He had to beat _that guy?! _He was gong to be splattered across the buildings like a grape being stepped on!

"Here are the rules," the blond continued, his grin slipping off his face once more. "You pull any weapon, knives or guns, you will be shot and then _I _will kill you myself. Trust me, you don't want me to have my fun." He left the statement in the air, both threatening and promising. "Just stay alive until I decide what to do with you, got it?"

Roy nodded, prepared to be throttled like a stick figure. At least he would be pretty damn amusing, being tossed around like a rag doll while the small blond laughed his ass off. Clenching his fists, he stepped forward out onto the middle of the broken road, staring down, trying to think this through. He'd have to limit the damage – if he killed a gang member he would be shot down immediately. And he didn't like the idea of being locked in the same room with the blond. He did look dangerous – almost more dangerous then the big man towering over him. And damn… that was dangerous.

Steeling himself and sinking into a defensive stance, Roy looked up at the blond and nodded once, his dark eyes hard.

The smaller, gray-eyed boy stepped out in front of the blond and walked over to the edge of the road, facing off against Roy.

At first, Roy just stared, uncomprehending. No… surely that big guy over there was supposed to face him off, not this little _kid_. A snort escaped him, then Roy laughed, pointing at the boy he now knew was 'Al'.

"Are you serious?!" he laughed. "I'm _not _fighting a little kid!"

They didn't answer him as Al bolted forward, catching Roy off guard and slamming a palm up into his chin within the blink of an eye. All Roy saw was a flash of a thin, pale arm and he was on his back, scrambling backwards from this kid as he sought his feet once more. He could have sworn he saw a flinch and heard a quick apology as the boy advanced, barely giving Roy a chance to stand up. He backed away, keeping his hands up to block, but not making any attempt to hit back. He couldn't hit a kid! It went against everything he'd ever believed in! But then, this kid was obviously trained to fight and a few bruises on the kid were well worth it for the exchange of keeping his life. He wasn't about to hold back. Military training kicking in and he ducked as Al threw a punch and brought his fist up towards the smaller boy's stomach, knowing that one blow would be enough to take him out due to his size.

A quick twist and Al was barely brushed by his hand. He stared in shock, as Al clenched his fist and threw a punch, smashing into Roy's nose with devastating force and precision. The world was suddenly pulled out from under his feet as a boot collided with his gut. There was a heavy thud and a strangled gasp as he hit the floor, winded and clutching his bleeding nose as he gave up and laid there, prepared for the finishing blow. He knew this gang was violent and would kill without a second thought. He had been beaten so easily. There was no way they'd let him _live _after this, let alone join.

Loud laughter met his ears as he cringed and blinked up at the gray, polluted sky, before he finally comprehended the laughter was coming from around him. Most of it was just soft sniggers and mocking snorts, but one laugh rose above the others. It was a surprisingly innocent laugh, unrestrained and free as the high-ranking blond kid's cackles rang around him.

"Alright, alright! That was just priceless!" the kid gasped, clutching his sides. He had tears running down his face, his face creased in a huge, shit-eating grin. "Man! You couldn't even land a hit on him!"

He stared dazedly, feeling hot blood gush over his top lip and down his chin from his broken nose. A hand reached out and helped him sit up, worried gray eyes scanning his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it. Here – " Before Roy could protest, Al snapped the nose back in place with two experienced thumbs. Roy flinched back, half-wanting to strike out at the kid who had humiliated him in front of all these people, before Al added in a whisper, "I think Fullmetal likes you. He wouldn't usually laugh like this if he was going to kill you."

Roy blinked at him, forgetting his grievances as he stared back at the blond, realizing this was the leader, Fullmetal. He watched for a moment as the young man spoke with the big man, his bright gold eyes still lit up with amusement but with a firmer, more business-like set to his mouth. The sharp gaze flashed over as Fullmetal felt Roy's eyes on him. It darted across to Al, then back to Roy, before Fullmetal rolled his eyes and looked back to the bigger man, speaking in a lower voice.

He had no doubt that Fullmetal knew exactly what had just been disclosed, just from that one glance. He licked his lips, recalling Colonel Jameson's words. _'Strength, cunning, charisma… who knows? I hear he's also quite the genius.'_ He was certain of all of that just from taking one look at those piercing gold eyes. The blond's whole demeanor almost screamed '_danger'_. "What…" He swallowed, took a deep breath, and continued, glancing at Al. "What happens now?"

"He's deciding. He consults with Jeremy every time someone asks to become a gang member. Usually he's the one who ends up killing them," Al said, eyes downcast. "I don't like it, but if we don't keep a firm ground then we'd all be wiped out. I apologize for hurting you, officer. I hope you can forgive me."

Roy stared at the boy, now standing in front of him, eyes still locked on his boots with something like… shame? Was this kid serious? "… I forgive you," he answered at last. "And I'm not an officer anymore. I was fired, remember?"

"What for?"

"Being a free thinker and having new ideas to make this world a better place. Using the all the money we have to help all these homeless people instead off opening new barracks and training even more soldiers." Roy sighed, gingerly wiping his nose off on his sleeve. "As if this military needs more men. We have the world's strongest army already, but right now there are so many people dying on the street after the Harmonsea Plague. We should be doing something about that, not mustering up an even bigger military to force people to obey laws they never wanted."

The boy stared at him for a moment, then spoke, his voice a little more trusting than before. "I used to have that. Harmonsea."

Sniffing, Roy looked back up at the small boy with a frown. "How did you survive? I thought there was no cure."

"I'm… not really sure. My friends call it a miracle. But don't let Fullmetal hear you talking about religion or anything. That drives him mad."

"Jerico, check the bag," Fullmetal's voice broke into their conversation, snapping Roy out of the oddly comfortable atmosphere. Despite being beat into the ground by the boy he was talking to, he felt at ease around him. But just that one assault from Fullmetal's glare had him on edge again. He was… was just so _evil-looking._

A wiry looking kid ran out from behind Fullmetal and past Roy and Al, snatching up the bag like a thief before booking off back towards the blond leader. "Here, boss!"

Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They could have just asked.

The Fullmetal gave the bag a look before grabbing it from the boy's grasp and opening it up. He gazed into it for a moment before making a face at the contents. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," he replied softly. "Do what you want with it. It's for you to dispose of however you see fit."

Raising an eyebrow, Fullmetal pulled the navy blue coat of the uniform Roy used to wear and gave it an odd look. "What? Some kind of symbol to prove your loyalty and life-long devotion?" The blond snorted in contempt. "Sounds military to me, and I don't like that." Bright eyes flashed back at him from the coat and he couldn't help but flinch, surprised by how much fear this kid could hold over people.

Fullmetal tossed the coat back in the bag and threw it at one of the kids. "Take that to Al's room."

Al looked up from Roy and over at Fullmetal, frowning. "Why my room?" he asked. Roy blinked at him, startled at how casually he addressed his leader.

"I need you to fix it up so it'll be a blanket. The ones we have for the kids are getting too ratty," he replied, just as casually. Apparently, Fullmetal and Al were close, close enough for the younger to get away with questioning orders. Roy stored that tidbit away for later.

The blond shot him one last suspicious glance and stalked off for the hotel across the road, wearily rubbing at the back of his neck. The light finally hit the kid's face and he saw that he was even younger-looking than he'd expected, with wide eyes and a feminine-looking bone structure. Dangerous as he seemed, he also looked startlingly fragile and thin, as if he were often sick. As Fullmetal stepped towards the hotel, he saw a slight limp in the blond's gait and was nearly blown back when he noticed for the first time that the kid had a metal arm. The light from the street now fully illuminated his arm, still rubbing sorely at the back of his neck.

He didn't look back as he slipped around the broken door and disappeared into the recesses of the hotel, but Roy still could have sworn he saw a grimace of pain on the boy's face as he limped away, seeming to sink into himself as he disappeared from view. The soldier's eyes narrowed as he watched, wondering what could make a teenaged kid hobble like an old man. Not that he didn't already suspect. Everything matched up – a metal arm, an animalistic hatred of the military, a hidden illness that he had to hide around even his most trusted gang family members. _He's the one,_ Roy thought. _He's the one I'm after. A.E. Experiment number 23. _

Roy sighed and turned away, half-relieved, half-nervous. At least it looked like he was off the hook for now. Fullmetal wasn't spitting fire at him – that would at least give him some breathing space and get the gang members off his back as well. Even if he had now met the man he was someday going to betray.

A hand appeared in front of his face, being offered to him. Frowning sulkily, he took the hand and stood up, becoming suddenly light-headed as the blood rushed to his aching head.

"Fullmetal might let you join," Al warned as he steadied himself, gesturing at him to follow. "Just don't get on his bad side. Speak when spoken to and keep your nose clean, 'cause he won't give you any second chances."

Roy put his hands in his pockets and resolutely tried not to sulk as he followed Al to the building. He'd half-hoped that he'd got the wrong building and this wasn't really where the Brat'ja resided. But no, he had just given up his nice, comfortable apartment, shower and _food _to live like a street rat. This was to protect his job, he reminded himself wearily. Without it, he'd have nothing.

"First off, you'll be on parole for a few months," Al continued as he held the door open, smiling already. "Four tops. It shouldn't be too long, anyway. You'll go out with one of us to get you prepared and trained to fly solo, and eventually you'll get the initial trust from Fullmetal. It isn't a lot, but it's definitely better than nothing."

Mustang followed Al into the building, putting on a bored, casual face as he asked nonchalantly, "What _is _Fullmetal's name anyway? I mean… he must have a real name, surely?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow, but didn't give him a second glance. It must be a common question, after all. "Yes… he does, but it's confidential. Only a few people know it, so don't even bother asking him… or them. Just call him Boss or Fullmetal and you won't get in trouble."

It was worth a try, he thought, feeling put out at the quick rejection as he looked over the inside of the building. It was the original hotel lobby from what he could see of the room he was standing in. Old, unused tables were lined up everywhere, the old reception desk was now a dumping ground for coats, boots, umbrellas and various other articles of clothing, and there was an unpleasant, musty smell that made him turn his nose up. If he was looking for a hotel, he certainly wouldn't be convinced.

"This is where we live. It used to be a nice hotel quite a long time ago."

Roy sniffed again and rubbed his nose with the cuff of his coat. The sleeve was really going to be ruined if his nose kept bleeding like this. "Any tips on how to stay off the Fullmetal's bad side?" he asked.

Al crossed his arms and seemed to think for a moment, measuring him up with a gaze almost as sharp as the Fullmetal's. Contrary to popular opinion, none of the gang seemed to be as brainless and stupid as they'd been made out to be. "If you really are serious about this and not some spy or assassin then you'll be on his good side in no time," he said after a pause. He hesitated, then shrugged, his lips twitching in a long-suffering smile. "Well… the side where he doesn't want to kill you, anyway."

_Nice guy, this Fullmetal, _Roy thought wryly. "No suggestions at all?" he complained out loud. "That's pretty harsh. I'll have to learn the hard way then, huh?"

Al chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before taking the closest seat at one of the tables, indicating to Roy to sit down beside him. Roy refrained from putting his elbows on the stained wood top and watched Al fidget for a moment. For such a tough kid he seemed pretty helpless and innocent. Who would have thought to find him so high up in a dangerous gang? "He doesn't really want me talking to newbs but I really don't want someone else killed, just listen and don't repeat to anyone, alright?" he said in an undertone at last, looking over his shoulder and searching the empty room for any listening ears.

"… Alright."

The boy nodded once, then launched in, his gaze intense. "One: Do _not _say a word about height around him. He has this height complex and a really short temper too. Don't think he won't take a good swing at your head with his metal arm. Trust me, no-one's ever done something twice after he nailed them with his right hook." Al grinned weakly, then continued, a little more hesitantly. "Two: Don't insult _me _around him… or say anything negative about me or to me. Just wait till he's not around and we can talk it out. That's fine, he's just… erm, a bit overprotective."

Roy frowned and was about to interject, but Al hurried on.

"Three: Do not_ ever _talk to Winry unless she talks to you. Don't even look at her. He caught Jeremy looking too long and broke his jaw, and three ribs. He had a concussion for days."

"What, is this his girlfriend or something?"

Al cracked a small smile and shook his head. "You'd think so by how protective he is of her, but they're just friends. But since she's a girl _and _a close friend… he's going to be extra protective."

He nodded, storing that away for later, then remembered the other point about Fullmetal's protectiveness. "What about you?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do to get on his good side?"

The kid hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "Many years, I guess. He's stubborn, and really suspicious. It takes time"

The more Roy thought about it, the more he was sure something was being hidden from him here. He'd always had a gift for spotting lies, and this had one written all over it. However, he could tell he wouldn't get any more out of Al today, so he changed the subject quickly. "So, this Winry girl. Could you tell me what she looks like so I don't get my skull caved in?"

Al laughed. "Um, she has long blonde hair, blue eyes, lots of ear piercings. She's practically the only girl here in this family. Other families of the gang have lots of girls too, but we just have Winry. Its nice though, we need someone around here with some sense, and she keeps Fullmetal in line."

"You're telling me that _Fullmetal _is scared of a little girl?" Roy asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, yeah. Everyone is, even me. She can be pretty scary and she isn't afraid to crack you over the head with a wrench. … She's also a mechanic," Al added, seeing Roy's questioning look.

Roy just nodded, thinking as he looked Al over. The kid couldn't be any older than eighteen. He was so small and still had that boyish face still. Getting his courage up he asked, "How old are you, Al?"

He was taken aback for a moment, blinking as he scratched the back of his head. "Umm… sixteen, I think. I don't know when my birthday is. I lost my mother when I was pretty young and I can't remember."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… how old are you, if you don't mind?"

"Twenty-eight."

"You're not too old then. Fullmetal is about twenty too, 'cause obviously neither of us… ah, I mean, he doesn't remember his birthdate either. But, you know, erm…" Al flapped his hands, looking oddly flustered for a moment. "It's just a coincidence. It's not really uncommon not to know. You're lucky to know your birthday!"

The soldier nodded sadly, feeling a little guilty for his fortune compared to Al's and the others. He totally missed Al's relieved sigh as the boy realised his slip had gone unnoticed in a conversation full of secrets and lies.

* * *

**Ages dont really matter but if you are curious, Ed is 5 years older than Al, like in the original anime after they got his body back. Cause his body didn't age, and I like the idea of a much younger Alphonse, more reason for Ed to be over protective 3 **

**So Al is 16, Ed is 21, and Roy is 28, and Winry is 22. **

**I didn't want Ed and Roy's ages too far apart, for my own reasons, not for yaoi you perverted little fangirls. I know you're out there! :**

**I know what you're thinking. _Colic? Morgan, really? He's a human not a horse. _Well...that'll explain itself in due time...AND NO HE'S NOT PART HORSE!!!**

**(B/N: Watch out for the talking socks)**

**B/N is beta note...for those who don't know...which is Kib....yeah....**


	3. Not So Tough

**On a side not, Kib is now my fiancee. We will make plot babies and they shall grow up strong and beautiful and cuddly and will no longer be illegitamate bastards.**

**And Kib says one of us has to stay in the house to make sure Ed doesn't escape from his chains in the basement. O.o This I did not know. *Goes to check out basement***

* * *

Ed could finally get to sleep that night. He lay on his mattress, sighing contentedly as he buried his nose into the pillow. He was glad Winry had given him the _good_ medication that really took the pain away, despite making him drowsy. The only reason he couldn't take it every night was because most raids and emergency runs happened late at night. But tonight he was going to leave it to his guys, take the night off and _relax_.Even Kevin and Jeremy had told him to take the night off, noticing him grimacing at the pain in his re-booted automail as his system adapted to the metalwork once more. They knew how rare sleep could be; many of the highest-ranking members got around two hours every night, if they were lucky.

That was why it felt so good as he wrapped his huge comforter around him, letting the meds pull his mind into submission. He was beginning to float in a comfortable, clouded dreamland when he thought he heard the door click open from what felt like a long, long way away. He listened for a moment, pulling himself back to wakefulness. He knew a guard was always positioned at the end of the hallway, eliminating a break-in. _Treason, _perhaps? Or maybe someone came to wake him for an emergency. _It better be a real damn good one if they dare wake me up when they all know its my night off, _he thought angrily, hoping they'd leave. A fight wasn't looking good for him, since he was drugged almost out of consciousness, but then, he still had his automail –

"Boss?" came the small whisper, making Ed groan and bury his head further into the pillow. He knew the source of the disruption now – that one little whine had told him everything.

_Aphid._

A small finger prodding at his spine made him jerk up and glare over his shoulder at the small boy. Two wide blue eyes stared down at him, dirty blond hair looking shaggy from its lack of grooming and cutting.

He growled, laying his head back down, trying to ignore the small boy. Aphid was one of the first kids that had come to the hotel, originally because of Al's empathetic streak. Al had had to fight and scream back and forth with Ed to let the kid stay, but eventually Al had won the argument. He usually did. And soon, the others picked up on Al's traits and braved the Fullmetal's wrath to bring more street kids to their new home. It didn't take long before Ed didn't give a shit. In fact, he had actually brought home one or two in the past few years. He could understand the others' reasoning – the children were just so _helpless_ in the streets, getting picked off by soldiers or starving to death.

This one was probably the closest to Ed, despite all the gang leader's attempts to ward him off. Aphid's real name was Albert, originally known as Al by his friends and family, but with another Al already residing the home, they had named him Aphid, due to the boy's small size. Any of Aphid's protests had been thrown back in his face by Ed, who hypocritically delighted in mocking the kid's height… or lack of it.

"_Boss," _the boy whined again, tugging at a strand of Ed's hair and further pissing the leader off.

He finally snapped and glared back at Aphid. "What do you want?!" he hissed angrily, hoping to scare the kid off with his glare, despite knowing the kid wouldn't even flinch under his fearsome stare. Damn kid was too trusting.

"I gotta _go,_ Boss," he whispered back, bending his knees awkwardly and shifting back and forth on both feet, fisting his little hands in his pant legs and grimacing. Ed recognized that little dance all too well from Al when they were younger.

"Then _go_. You know where the bathroom is," Ed groaned, flopping back down on his pillow when another whine met his ears.

"But _Boooossss_, the monster!" The boy sounded terrified, still buying into the jokes the other gangsters pulled on the little ones. The clanging heater in the bathroom sounding like a growling beast and always scared the hell out of the young kids. He remembered coming home one time only to have five or six kids come screaming down the first flight of stairs, barreling into him, crying about the _monster_ in the bathroom trying to eat them. Apparently a few brave ones had created a little team and adventured out to attack the monster while it was _sleeping_,but as soon as it started up and gave a particularly loud screech, their fears had been confirmed and they were sent fleeing from the battlefield.

Ed honestly didn't know how the kids found a heater more scary then him when he was the one that yelled, swore, and even _looked_ scary with his metal limbs and furious looks. But all the same they latched onto him like strange little ticks, draining the life out of him. _Especially Aphid. _He would even swear they liked him more then Alphonse, this made him smirk to himself, a little happy that he wasn't all that _freakish _and _scary_. Anyone who could possibly look more friendly than Al must look like a saint… which he certainly didn't.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Ed mumbled, playing along with the kid's antics.

"You can beat him _uuup_." The boy let out another little whimper, stamping his feet. "Come on, Boss! I know you're not scared of him!"

"Who told you that? I'm scared of him too, y'know?" Ed grinned as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking tiredly over at Aphid, still bouncing from foot to foot._ Right now, if it lets me stay in bed, I'm willing to admit to being scared shitless of a heater, _he thought wearily._ Geez. How the great Fullmetal has fallen._

"No, you're _not_," Aphid beamed, calling his bluff with full confidence in his Boss's valour and bravery. "You're not scared of nothin', Boss!_ Pleeeeease_ beat him up? I'm gonna have an accident!"

Scratching his nose, he yawned, stood up and stretched languidly, covering a smile as the kid's face lit up with excitement and he scampered off out the door. Ed followed reluctantly, staggering slightly from the strength of the pills.

Aphid flew down the hallway, holding onto his pants as he rounded the corner and disappeared down the flight of stairs. Ed, Al, and Winry all had their rooms on the third floor, along with a few others – Jeremy, Kevin and the kids. It was convenient for the highest-ranking members to all claim one floor and be able to have important discussions without anyone walking past on the stairs at untimely moments. The only drawback was the fact that the only working bathroom was on the second floor. Sure, his bedroom had originally had its own ensuite, but it was drier than the Lioran Desert. Another thing his trusty mechanic wouldn't do – plumbing. And he didn't blame her.

Stepping around the corner with his hands in his pockets, he looked lazily down at his supposed watch guard, sitting on the first top stair, head leant against the wall… snoring. Suppressing a roll of his eyes, he stepped silently down the stairs until he was right behind the man, then pulled his metal arm out of his pocket and gave the guard a good whack in the back of the head, earning a yelp of surprise and stuttered apologies. He was scared, as he _should _be. No one wanted to be caught sleeping on the job, _especially _by the Fullmetal himself.

"F-fuck, s-s-sorry, Boss! I was just dozing! It's my fault, forgive me!" he said, scrambling up and standing so he was above Ed, standing on the third stair down.

Ed stood there, giving him a half-lidded look, grinding his jaw in annoyance, too tired and drugged to even think of a proper punishment. Normally, the man's apologies would have been no match for his anger, but all he could seem to summon was a kind of… sullen irritation. "You do realize a sorry wouldn't have brought me back to life," he growled after a moment. "I could have been assassinated and it would have been all because my bodyguard was too tired to keep an eye out for me while I was in a _drug-induced sleep_."

The guard flinched, looking down at his feet and trembling helplessly in the presence of the fabled leader, whom he had seen on rare occasions.

Ed grinned to himself inside, making sure not to let any of his amusement show on his face. Of course, he didn't need the guard. For all he knew, the guard could be his killer. He always made sure he could defend himself, asleep or not. No, the guard was just pressed onto him by his brother. As he refused to let a guard _in_ his bedroom, or even outside the door, the stairs was the only place Al had been able to make him agree to.

"You tell me what I should do to punish you," Ed finally growled, looking away and scratching at his burning ear. The piercing's pain did not help with his mood. "You're probably hoping I don't kill you for this."

"P-Please, Fullmetal, sir! Forgive me… I'll do anything!"

Ed smiled lazily, loving the helpless position he could put anyone in. He practically had the country in the palm of his hand, and not even the state itself could do anything about it. "You have perimeter watch for the next month," he ordered, shutting up the man's spineless apologies. "All night. And no dozing or I will have you wishing I killed you here on the spot. Got it?"

The man nodded, a trickle of sweat slipping down the side of his face, not daring to look Ed in the face.

"Now _beat it_. Before I change my mind," Ed snapped, nearly laughing as the man practically tripped over himself and ran down the stairs. Rolling his eyes, he continued his walk down the stairs, heading to the bathroom where the little boy would undoubtedly be wondering where he was and how he was supposed to brave the monster by himself.

After having to mock-search the bathroom several times and then wait for Aphid to do his business, they both headed back up the stairs. Aphid was ranting on and on about how the monster must have heard the Boss was coming and ran away, 'cause he sure as hell hadn't seen any monsters in that bathroom. "Strange, that," Ed couldn't help murmuring, again hiding his grin behind a fake yawn that soon turned into a real one.

When Ed finally made it back to his room, he immediately crossed to his bed and flopped down face first. But the presence of another still prodded at him, making him glare over his shoulder again at the little boy.

"What the fuck, Aphid. Go back to bed," Ed mumbled, laying his head back down on the pillow.

Aphid seemed to fumble a bit with the hem of his shirt (that was Ed's old one, he noticed) and his voice, still hoarse from a cold, broke the silence again. "Can I stay here, Boss?"

This time Ed did growl at the kid, but the way that bottom lip pouted and those big eyes that could compete with Alphonse's shined… he couldn't win. "Whatever," he mumbled, giving up. "Just stay the hell over on your side."

Aphid bounced joyfully onto the bed and crawled under the blanket that Ed hadn't bother covering himself with. Within the next few minutes, they both fell asleep.

~*~

Yawning loudly into her hand, Winry lugged her tool box down the hallway, ready to wake Ed up and tighten the nerve wires back up and reconnect the smaller ones. After the previous night's incident, she had loosened them and clipped a few minor nerve wires. Of course, that had resulted in an argument about taking the day and night off from any strenuous physical activity… including any subsequent fights. Of course, that _would _be when a new guy had to come butting his nose in. Winry, watching from behind a curtain on the third floor, could tell even from so far away that Ed was itching to give the guy a go, but he had remembered her threats and wisely stayed put.

Still, after a good night's rest, he ought to be recovered enough for her to finish the job. She knocked on the door with a little more force then she should, remembering that Ed could be a heavy sleeper after he had three good doses of Clerindine. After hearing the muffled, _'come in'_, she swung the door open and nearly burst out in a fit of giggles at the sight she saw.

Little lumps surrounded the big one in the middle, all cocooned inside the threadbare blanket. A tangled blond head hung off one side of the mattress, face down with his legs hanging off the other side of the bed. A pair of little feet stuck out by his head and three other heads huddled on the other side of the mattress near the wall. While two little arms hugged onto Ed's flesh leg on the other side, a small leg belonging to the kid stuck out and barely went off the side of the bed. Winry grinned. She wasn't sure they could have managed more comical positions even if it had been choreographed.

"Well, Fullmetal, looks like the monster decided to scare the kids again, huh?" she laughed out loud. Winry hated calling Ed _Fullmetal_, but she knew any one of the kids could hear and, even if they didn't mean to, could slip it to someone. And that wouldn't end well if it got into the wrong hands. It still felt a little weird to call her childhood friend by such a tough-sounding codename, but there was no way in hell she was going to call him _boss._

A mumbled curse and an aggravated groan met her ears, making her roll her eyes as Ed reached out blindly towards the head of the bed. The searching hand skimmed over a foot, briefly ruffled a fluffy brown head and skirted around a drool-covered teddy before finally grabbing a pillow and slamming it over his head.

"Come on, its time for an overhaul – "

A muffled "Mnnmmgh" interrupted her and Ed waved her away with the hand not pressing the makeshift shield to his head. "Lemme _sleeeep_, Win. Damn brats… up all night… _Fuck_, they whine so _muuuch…_"

Sighing, Winry set her tool box down and started taking out the necessary tools and equipment to reconnect the minor nerves. Leaving them too long could result in a seizure and even if it didn't hurt him too much at present, with Ed's general health… that would only create long-term problems. She glanced up at the bed with a small smile as she saw one of the kids curl closer to the warm body in the middle of the bed, prompting a half-moan, half-sigh from Ed. She'd always noticed how the kids seemed to cling to Ed the most out of anyone in the whole building. It was strange how younger children always seemed to love him, despite his grumpy nature and how much fuss he made about their 'whining'. When the children had first arrived, she was certain Al would be the mother hen, or at least a few of them would cling to her, since she was the closest mother figure in the area that would even _look_ at the kids without sneering. None of the gang had ever expected _Fullmetal_ to become their guardian, of all people. Whatever it was that drew them to him, Winry was glad. Ed needed a little reminder that he was loved and not hated by all members of society… though that number _was _rather high.

Straightening back up, she stepped over to the bed and snatched up the pillow, grinning. A brief, half-hearted tug of war ensued before she managed to pry it out of Ed's hand and yank it away from him, drawing a pained mew from him as he stubbornly buried his face in the mattress. Gold hair spilled over the edge of the bed and she resisted the urge to grab it and pull him out of the bed by it. She eyed him with a helpless smirk for a minute, and settled with sweeping the hair back off his face and shaking his flesh shoulder, snapping loudly in his ear, "Get up, _now_."

"Noooo…"

"Fullmetal, I swear to God if you don't get up I'll beat the ever-living hell out of you."

"…… Do it."

The response was muffled, but the smug undertone wasn't. Huffing out a breath, she crossed her arms, realizing Ed had finally caught on that she would never hurt him after a night of heavy drugs. That was just asking for brain damage or automail rejection. The pain would not react too well with the special chemicals made only for automail users. Still… that didn't mean she was defeated. Violence wasn't _always _the answer.

"Okay then, fine," she said with mock annoyance. "Sleep in. While you're at it, I'll go see the new guy. … He's actually pretty cute. I wonder if I could hit it up with a date – "

That line was cut off when Ed practically shot off the bed and stumbled to his feet, golden eyes flashing angrily. "I don't want you fucking _near_ him? Got it? I don't even trust that guy with a plastic knife – !"

"You don't trust anyone," Winry replied, rolling her eyes and grabbing Ed's arm while he was off-guard. She forced him to sit on the wooden chair and knelt beside him, grinning. "Besides, I couldn't get a date with anyone with _you _around. You've scared off all potential bachelors," she joked, but the way Ed's mouth turned down in a frown shot guilt through her. "… What's wrong?"

"… You really feel that way?" he asked, keeping his gaze down at the wooden floorboards as Winry helped him lift his shirt off.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her screw driver and got to work removing the plate on his side, placed where his right ribs should have been. "Don't be an idiot. I was just kidding around. All the men around this city are sleazebags anyway. All you've done is protect me from them."

"So… no-one's been bothering you?"

"Of course not. No one would _dare_. Especially after what you did to Jeremy. I can't believe you! He wasn't being perverted about it! He was being a complete and utter gentlem– "

"How would you know, Win?" he interrupted, rolling his eyes. A hiss escaped from between his teeth as she popped the plate off, placed the screw driver down and grabbed her flashlight and tweezers. Placing the small flashlight between her teeth and pointing it into the compartment, she carefully reached in and set to work putting the wires back in place.

"I know pervs when I see them," she mumbled around the flashlight, rather used to talking this way without any problems. "He was fine. You just _assumed._"

"Whatever… I don't like it – AH!"

She watched the wire automatically cling like a magnet to the little port and fuse with a blue spark. She didn't like the wires that were installed. They were too weak to withstand the pressures Ed put on his metal systems every day. Perhaps the scientists had thought they would do for a trial, for a test subject who would never leave the laboratory, but for an overactive gang leader, they just wouldn't do. She knew all this… but she was too afraid to replace them. She couldn't disconnect them all and fuse new, stronger ones without the threat of Ed's death looming over her and forcing her to submit to an anxiety attack.

"Win-win?"

Winry smiled and looked over her shoulder at the little boy, hair messed up and eyes peering at her through sleep-heavy lids. "What's the matter, Aphid?" she asked, after taking the flashlight out of her mouth and placing it down, grabbing the plate cover and wiping the dirt off on her jeans, preparing to put it back in place in Ed's side.

"Are you beating up the Boss again?" he asked, crawling out from the bed and shuffling over to her side.

"No, I'm _helping _him. … Does he tell you I beat him up?"

Aphid bowed his head a little before nodding shyly, selling Ed out. She glared up at Ed and started screwing the plate back in place, her frosty silence speaking volumes.

"… Well... you _do _beat me up, Win…"

~*~

Roy wrinkled his nose in disgust, staring down at the bowl of "food" he had been given. He wasn't sure what it actually was, or if it was even edible without giving him food poisoning or some sort of incurable disease. He'd known the fare wouldn't be brilliant in an illegal street gang, but still, he'd thought the infamous Brat'ja could have done a little better than… _this._

"It's not as bad as it looks," Al reassured him weakly, sitting at his side with his spoon already hovering over his own bowl.

"Don't lie, Al! This stuff is _shit_!" a kid on the other side of the table laughed, pointing at the bowl. He was around Fullmetal's age, Roy would guess, sitting across the table with others at his sides and a confident, arrogant air that was almost stifling in its intensity. "But hey, it's the best when you're starved for a good two weeks."

Roy gave the kid a disgusted look as he dug into the bowl, unafraid of the squishy-looking gray muck. It had perhaps a hint of brown in the murky shade, and maybe the odd stringy-looking chunk under the thick coating of grease on the top. _Beef stew, _he decided eventually. _Or rather, stew that might possibly have seen some beef._

Another man, roughly Roy's age, elbowed him in the ribs and said, "You better eat it, before the Boss sees you turning it down. He usually doesn't let newbs eat for at least one week." He grinned, an evil smirk that could easily rival Fullmetal's. Roy was beginning to see some similarities between the gang leader and the rest of his rag-tag bunch. The question was, did Fullmetal take after the Brats, or did the Brats emulate their illustrious leader? Because if the kid had all these guys eating out the palm of his hand enough to even _act_ like him… he had better re-evaluate the man he was here to investigate.

"Why would he do that?" Roy asked, pulling his mind back to the conversation at hand. He couldn't let himself get distracted, or he would blow his cover… especially if the Fullmetal really _was_ as good as he seemed.

"Toughen you up," the guy replied without missing a beat. "We're lucky to be eating at all. Sometimes we go two weeks before getting something to eat, so I'd best eat what you can, pretty boy, before Fullmetal drives your face into the bowl."

Something in the man's voice told him that this had happened before… commonly. He stared around the room, filled with people in their twenties, some younger. They were at all the tables, crowding and trying to get their fill before someone else got it. There was a hunger in their eyes and their faces, and he suddenly understood what refusing the food would mean to them. They weren't just giving food to him. He was yet another mouth that they had to split their life-saving supplies for, which might be yet another day they didn't have enough to go round. Turning down all they had… that would be unforgivable.

Ignoring the involuntary squirming of his stomach, he reached forward and grabbed a hunk of bread. He stared at it, swallowed down his nausea and bit into it.

Something _squished _and he let out a loud noise of exclamation while spitting the bread out, gagging. Staring down at the bread he immediately dropped it, feeling his stomach clenching in protest as he stared at the little maggots, wriggling around, disturbed from their rest in the roll of bread. He had somehow missed the little holes in the side of the damn thing, and now… He spat again, wishing he could wash his mouth out.

Looking up sheepishly, he found Al covering his mouth, trying not to laugh… but the others at the table of six thought differently. They burst out laughing, shouting names at him like '_pretty boy', 'wuss' and 'pansy gut'._ Roy knew he was good looking, but he was most certainly not _pretty._ He glared up at the kid laughing across from him, who simply grinned, picking up the bread and looking at the wiggling white worms in Roy's bite mark.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? It's full of protein!"

Roy nearly puked on the spot as the kid dug out three or four worms and popped them into his mouth, sticking his tongue out at Roy before swallowing them. He saw a flash of writhing white bugs before the mouth closed.

Averting his eyes and covering his mouth he tried swallowing the bile rising in his throat. He heard Al's voice cut through the laughing.

"You guys aren't being very fair to him. Kevin, don't eat the maggots in front of him, he's not used to it like us. He was probably eating normal before the military fired him, we can't just pick on him for having a weaker stomach then us." Al scolded, making the laughs quiet into sniggers.

"Aw, don't be such a nag, Al. You always have to ruin our fun with the newbs – "

"_Who's calling Al a nag?_"

Everyone fell dead silent and Al clapped a hand on his forehead, letting out a noise of exasperation. Every head turned as one and Roy followed suit, looking up to see the Fullmetal, arms crossed and looking as deadly as ever. There was something even more bright and lethal about his sharp gaze as his eyes sought out Kevin across the table and fixed him with a harsh glare. There was more life in his face, and he had lost that weary look that had so reminded Roy of an old man the previous night. But something else caught his eyes this time. Another blonde stood behind him, mouth moving with words he could not hear. She was almost as tall as the leader, perhaps an inch shorter, with slightly lighter blonde hair than the leader's yellow braid and beautiful blue eyes. She really was a pretty girl.

Then it slammed into him hard. That was _Winry! Shit!_

He cursed lowly, turning away from the blonde girl before Fullmetal could notice. Al was already kicking him in the leg repeatedly, trying to get him to stop bent his head back down to the bowl in front of him, swirling his spoon in it, trying to not draw attention to himself, but the hairs on his neck rose as boot steps walked and stopped behind him. Roy frowned. It must be that limp again – one footstep was a lot heavier than the other.

"Hey, I never got your name yesterday," Fullmetal told him, making him cringe slightly. Should he go with a fake name, or tell them his real one? Surely it couldn't hurt to tell them when he really _had_ been fired from the military… A sharp kick met the back of his chair and he fought down a start of surprise. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, or do you want a replay of yesterday? I'd be happy to kick your ass."

Roy took a deep breath and turned in his seat, staring up at the volatile teen.

Those sharp eyes glared down at him. "What the _hell_ is your name?"

_First rule of going undercover. Never hesitate. _He made a split-second decision. "Roy Mustang."

Fullmetal rose an eyebrow, seemingly trying to deduce Roy all down with just his stare. They held each other's gazes for a moment, and the whole room held its breath. Nobody _ever _tested Fullmetal's patience. _Ever._ Suddenly, a wicked smirk widened the kid's mouth, taking Roy aback. "I think it's time for your first mission. I want you to meet me in the lobby in five minutes, _got it_?"

Swallowing Roy nodded, relieved as Fullmetal walked off to sit at a table at the other end of the room, Winry close behind him. What were these missions, he wondered? Would they be difficult? Physically? Mentally? Would his life be in danger? Or… were they just child's play?

"I don't like the look on his face. I think he's got something nasty planned for you, "Al said, making Roy turn back around so he could face the younger boy.

"Like what?"

Al shrugged, taking another bite of the vile stuff, making Roy cringe discreetly, "I don't know, but whatever it is..." Al made a face, whether it was from the food or his thought Roy didn't know. "Have fun. It looks like _he'll_ enjoy it."

~*~

A dirty rag and an old plastic bucket clattered to the floor in front of him, barely missing his toes as they were thrown down before him. The knowing smirk never left Fullmetal's face, but Roy didn't return it. He just gave him a questioning look, refusing to believe that this was really what he thought it was.

"I want this whole lobby floor scrubbed _clean _today," Fullmetal declared, with the unmistakable air of a man who knows his word is law. "If it's not done and I can't see my reflection in the floor, then its punishment time."

Roy felt his masks slip away in his shock and horror, and he found himself shooting the legendary Fullmetal a fearless scowl. "You want me to play house maid?" he demanded incredulously.

Fullmetal's smirk widened as he lifted his hands and shrugged. "Someone's gotta do it and it's sure as hell not going to be me. Besides, you're useless on missions. If you can't even lay a hand on Al, there's no way I'm taking you on a raid."

"I didn't want to hurt a little kid half my size!" Roy spat back, defensive. He'd taken enough insults without comment this morning. 'Useless' was one he wouldn't just lie down and take.

Fullmetal's eyes narrowed. "… Are you calling me _short_?"

Recalling what Al told him the day before, Roy blanched. The number one rule. How could he have forgot– but wait, he hadn't even said anything about _his _height! "No," he replied quickly, trying to sound reassuring. "I was talking about Al – "

The blond stamped over to him, glowering as he jabbed a metal finger in his face. "If I hear you say one more fucking thing about how freakishly tall you are, then I'll make surethe _Chimeras_ get you, _asshole_!"

Roy nodded obediently, furrowing his brow as he dared to ask the next question, not quite able to catch it as it slipped from his mouth. "What are Chimeras?"

The younger man's face darkened as he crossed his arms, staring Roy down. After a moment, he spoke. "They're underground experiments," he said quietly, his stare deadly serious. His whole demeanor was wildly different from just five seconds before. Roy committed that to memory: _Fullmetal – short, bad-tempered and ridiculously mercurial._ "Illegal even to the state government. They're usually two animals fused together… but there's evidence of using humans as well."

Roy shuddered, trying not to imagine that.

Fullmetal paused and blinked at him, apparently startled at his show of emotion, before continuing in a harder voice. "You'll be trained on how to avoid them, since you're too weak to even _attempt _taking one down."

"What about a gun? That should be strong enough."

The blond laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his flesh fingers. He grinned, and shook his head to himself. "Two things," he snickered. "One: you're not trusted to have a gun. Two: they're too fast to shoot a vital area unless you're ridiculously lucky… and God help you if you don't get them in one shot. Only three have been killed by the Brat'ja gang," he said, looking back up and holding up three fingers.

"Who killed them?" Roy asked, wondering who these strong people were who could take down such a beast. Surely they had formed a group and taken out the Chimeras together using teamwork and strategy? That guy from last night… Jeremy, wasn't he? He was surely one of them. Sheer brute strength was a necessity when fighting savage beasts… but a creature too fast for even a skilled marksman to shoot? How could anyone be fast enough to keep up?

"I did," Fullmetal said, looking away and rubbing his forehead. The ex-soldier stared at him, eyes widening. "We already lost a dozen guys to the fuckers, so… you know, I _had_ to take down the three running loose in Central. Damn military did shit all to help. They were just too scared and prideful to admit an illegal experiment went on under their noses. Those bastards already lost around twenty civilians to their own mistakes. They should be bowing at my feet for cleaning up their mess."

Roy's eyes automatically flickered down to the dirty floor when Fullmetal looked back up at him. Before he could continue speaking, Roy cut in, shaking his head. "I would have done something if I had known…" he murmured, "They must have… must have – "

"They covered it up and kept it within the circle of the higher-ups. You had nothing to do with it." The blond leant back against the wall, folding his arms loosely across his chest as he eyed the older man shrewdly. "… But still, you should know by now that the military is corrupt and ready to slit the throat of a child to save their own skins."

"That's not true!" Roy spat suddenly. Anger flickered in his chest as he stared back up into Fullmetal's rage-filled eyes. He knew he was giving himself away, but the denial had come out without his intention. Who was this criminal to sit down in here in his own little perfect world and judge the people who were just trying to keep the streets safe from violent kids like him?!

"Of course it is! Just you fucking wait!" Roy saw the metal fist clenching and unclenching, wanting to knock the snot out of Roy, and wondered briefly what was holding him flared again as he shouted, "A couple of weeks here and you'll realize all the things those bastards were hiding. We're not stupid. We know just about everything going on in the military, including the shit that they don't want _anyone_ to know!"

Roy clenched his teeth, working his jaw as he braved up and stared back at Fullmetal, his eyes hard. "Then what about the H.A.E experiments?"

There was a loud screeching noise as Fullmetal clenched his fist so hard the metal started to give. The kid gave the steel limb a dirty look as he forced himself to release his grip, then turned and spat on the floor towards Roy's feet before turning around and walking off. "You're still a fucking newb," he threw back over his shoulder. "I'm not disclosing any information to _you_, so stop prying, you bastard. And get to work. … You've got dishes to do when you're done."

Roy was fuming as he watched the little blond _prick _walk out of the room. He stared down at his empty bucket, realizing he was going to have to search for a water spout to fill it. _Bloody Fullmetal, _he thought bitterly as he picked it up, throwing the rag into the bucket as if he were throwing it at Fullmetal's face. _Who the hell does he think he is? _

He set off outside, keeping his face neutral and calm, but on the inside he was raging and swearing loudly towards his new "leader". _Fullmetal… thinks he sounds so tough. I bet his real name's Wilbert or something… Over-compensating. Ha. Over-compensating for __**everything**_.

He turned his head to glare in the direction he'd seen Fullmetal disappearing, and hissed, not quite loud enough to be heard inside, but loud enough to ring beautifully in the silence…

"_Shrimp._"


	4. This is Life

***stares* Wow...haven't updated...in awhile....Kib mostly has for me ^^; She'd edit the chapter and surprise me buy logging onto my account and updating.**

**I don't really know what to say. Sorry, haven't updated in awhile...a month...eh heh heh ^^;**

**Kib has stopped editing for me, so we're going to start working on our own now! Make sure you go add her to your alerts so you'll know when she posts! I've seen some of her first chapter of a story she's writing and its AMAZING. So seriously...go add her...NOW.**

**imac15 helped me edit this, but in a different way then Kib did for me. Kib pretty much fixed EVERYTHING for me while I was a laz-ass and let her fix all my work. She's HALF of my stories. HALF the credit is hers. I'm not that good of a writer, as I've told you many times. I just have good ideas and Kib fixed them for me with her beautiful writing! xD**

**So, I'm gonna try this solo, OF COURSE I can't forget Mac helped...a LOT. SHe's the reason I'm posting this at 2:24am. I'm sick....as usual, and reaaaaaaaaally tired. **

**Soooo...yeeeeeah...**

* * *

"Is this a secure line?"

"It's been secured."

"What's our status?"

"It seems like Major Mustang actually got accepted into the gang. The first part of the mission is a success."

"That is if the Fullmetal doesn't kill him first. If he _is _an A.E. experiment, he can be quite volatile. Twenty of the twenty-three experiments malfunctioned and went out of control. It won't be a shock if one more goes off. I'm pretty sure this is number twenty-three, but we'll need a name to confirm. I'm not sending men running into gang territory to be killed because of a mistake."

"Major Mustang has confirmed a few matches in description. A metal arm prosthetic - a.k.a automail - blond hair, and male, correct?"

"That's correct for number twenty-three. We have quite a bit of experiments with metal limbs, but blond hair is pretty rare nowadays. We've only had four blond males in one hundred people."  
"Just how many did you guys take in?"

"We've had plenty of regular neural tests with no physical alteration of the body. Only twenty three humans were sufficient enough to withstand the experiment. They were let go after negotiations so they wouldn't give away any information to the public. Around two hundred people..."

"Ever since the Aryan War in 2024 we've had a scarce amount of blonds, it seems."

"Do not joke about such awful times, Colonel. It was almost as horrific as the holocaust of Hitler. Eighty-five percent of blonds were murdered in that war. All for some ridiculous revenge on_ 'Hitler's Aryan Race.'_ I swear, the crackpots that run our country needed to stop being so prejudiced!"

"You know there was more behind than that, Dr. Escher."

"All the same, many innocent men and women were murdered…Now I have some arrangements to make. A.E. numbers 21, 22, and 15 have been spotted. It seems 15 is stable again after the Red Lantern incident...But we'll make sure we contact you if we have any changes. Johnathan will bring over the confidetial case files. Have a good day."

"I'll report back to you in two weeks."

~*~

"Rule number one: No harming, threatening, or killing civilians - men or women. I will not have any Brat'ja acting like dogs of the military," Fullmetal sneered at the last word, making the corner of Roy's mouth tug down slightly, but otherwise remained silent. Fullmetal had basically dragged him out of his room, forced him outside, and threw him down on the ground, making him sit on the uncomfortable dirt and cement. Now it seemed he was going to give Roy a run-down of the rules. He waited inpatiently as Fullmetal continued the lecture. From Roy's past experiences in the military, he had never been one for lectures. He'd always try to get out of them or ditch, whatever he could do to get out of them.

"Rule number two: Drugs. As long as I don't notice, then melt your brain to your heart's content. I don't want to see any of it, see any disturbances, and I most certainly do not want any dealing going on without my permission. Alcohol. Once again, I don't recommend it, since you need a level head on missions.

"Rule number three: Show _no_ fear in a raid or fight. That's just _asking_ to be killed. Any questions?"

Roy could remember the morning before when Fullmetal had confronted him at the breakfast tables. He had almost a hung-over look to him. And this question was just _digging _to be asked.

"What about you?"

"What do you _mean, 'What about me'?_" The blond spat, almost defensively. Roy thought his question through, trying to rephrase it in his mind without insulting the leader. Maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea to give into his curiosity.

"Do you do that stuff? Substance abuse?"

"Of course I fucking don't. Every good leader must be level headed.....Get your ass up off the ground," Fullmetal ordered, crossing his arms. Mustang repressed a glare as he glanced back up at the sky and saw a flash of lightning. '_How perfect, it's going to rain,' _He thought, bitterly.

Fullmetal seemed to be anxiously rubbing his shoulder, his metal shoulder, but Roy wasn't sure. All he had seen of the metal arm was the elbow. He couldn't guarantee it went all the way to the shoulder.

Roy stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants as he waited for Fullmetal to speak again, watching him as he winced occasionally as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder injured?" Roy asked, hiding his concern with bitter sarcasm. Roy doubted the Fullmetal of all people wanted to be worried over.

"Its fine," came the snapping reply. "Fucking rain…Alright, how many years have you been in the military?"

"Ten."

He watched Fullmetal step over to the side of a brick building, leaning against it. His face looked pale. "Ten is a good amount of time to be brain washed, y'know," he said. "But it seems you're pretty independent thinking...the way you keep giving me that fucking attitude." There wasn't any anger in his voice, it was all pained and sounded strenuous. "I'm your boss, now. So drop the attitude and start showing me the respect you give to the big dogs in that military of yours. Got it?"

Roy didn't even answer as he watched Fullmetal practically fold in himself, holding a death grip on his right shoulder, breathing increasing. Something was definitely wrong.

"_Fuck..._It never gets this bad," he gasped. Roy stepped over to him, holding his hands up, caught between trying to help the kid and standing back. He didn't want to get a fist in the face if he got too close.

"What is it?" He asked, touching the blonde's side, when the teenager lashed out suddenly, making Roy back off.

"Don't touch me-!" There was a strange whirring noise started up, coming from the Fullmetal's side. He gasped out, dropping to his knees, still leaning up against the building, sweat shining on his forehead. And, suddenly, he retched onto the ground.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he yelled again, spitting on the ground as Roy tried helping him up again, resulting in a metal fist to his arm, he blocked it at the last second from hitting his face, sighing with relief as he pushed the metal fist away.

A high pitched screech squealed in Roy's ears as Fullmetal finally collapsed against the brick wall, barely supported. Rushing forward, he reached out to grab his arm to help him up when something hard collided with his side.

He fell over with a yelp of surprise and barely looked up in time to see pistol trained in between his eyes. Winry had shown up at some point and kicked him in the side with her ratty looking shoe, knocking the wind out of him. _What a cheap kidney shot...even from a girl._

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" Winry screamed, waving the gun dangerously close to the ex-officer's face. Roy held up his hands nervously as the door to the hotel opened, revealing Kevin and another man the same age, staring confused at the scene.

"Wait a second! He's hurt! I was just trying to-"

"The _fuck!_ It's only been two days and you're already trying to take the Fullmetal out?!" Kevin yelled running over, he moved next to Winry, "Good job, Win. Now shoot the fucker. We don't need traitors, and he didn't even get fully _accepted _yet!"

"No, no! Wait! I didn't! He just collapsed!"

"Shoot him, Winry!"

A small voice spoke up. Roy never thought he'd be so happy to hear that voice again in his life.

"He didn't do anything, its just...just...my side again…" Fullmetal groaned.

"But, Boss - ?"

Winry shoved Kevin, yelling at him, "Go get Alphonse and tell him to bring my tool box, _now!"_

Roy sighed shakily, watching Winry switch the gun onto safety, before sticking it in her jean pocket, bending down to help Fullmetal, completely forgetting Roy. _Damn, this girl had a kick_, he thought, rubbing his side sorely.

"What happened?" She asked, brushing the hair from Fullmetal's face as she made him sit up slowly, leaning back up against the wall properly. Roy itched to help, but he knew he had to sit and keep still if he wanted to live, since his only witness that knew he didn't assault the Fullmetal was practically unconscious.

"He said something about the rain and he...something started making weird noises-"

"Shit!" Winry said, lifting Fullmetal's head by his chin with one hand and gently pulling apart two eyelids to peek at the glazed yellow eye, "This is bad, he never reacts this bad to the rain…Where's Al?!" she shot over her shoulder.

Kevin came scurrying out of the hotel, lugging a large red tool box, shouting something as he ran over to Winry. Roy saw a small crowd formed at the door. Jeremy was making his way over. Roy's stomach dropped as he swallowed hard. _Come on, Fullmetal. Wake up and call off your minions. They're going to kill me before I even get a chance to explain._

They all stared at him, eyes filled with hate and distrust. _Who could take down the Fullmetal?_ _What do they do with this stranger?_

It seemed that, in this case, beating the leader did not mean you got to take his place - beating him meant you were in for a world of pain and slowly killed.

Boots crunched next to him and he glanced up. Jeremy crossed his arms and started staring him down, literally. _Oh, shit._

"Al went with a few guys to the western gang, remember?" Kevin sat the box down and fell to his knees next to Fullmetal, "Damn, Boss. You alright?"

Golden eyes flickered and Ed groaned, pulling away from Winry's hand, "M' fine. Just the arthritis acting up. Damn automail is killing me."

Kevin's brown eyes glared up at Roy, "I hope you weren't gonna try something. It's dishonorable to attack someone who's sick!"

Roy scoffed looking away and fixing his own glare on the hotel door. "As I said, I was only trying to help him. And don't talk about honor, this is a damn gang, you know nothing of _honor-_"

Two big hands snatched him up by his collar and lifted him clear off the ground. He quickly grabbed the wrists of the huge hands, trying like hell to keep his calm mask on, but he could feel it slipping. No one in their right mind could not be scared being held up by their shirt collar with their toes barely brushing the ground with _this_ fearsome glare fixed on them.

"Jere," Fullmetal croaked, "Don't kill him," his voice sounded wheezy as he struggled to stand, "He's just..."

"Hey, sit back down. Jeremy will you drop him and be of some use?! Help me carry him inside!" Winry snapped. Surprisingly the big man listened without another word and dropped Roy right on the ground. Roy didn't know if you could break your back side, but right now, he'd bet he wasn't going to be able to sit right for the next few days.

"I'm fine! Just get me the Oroxine, Winry!" Fullmetal huffed, sitting back down and batting Jeremy's hands away, when the big man tried picking him up. He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, taking deep breaths, "It was just a little setback. I'll be fine, jeez."

"But Boss. You were throwing up blood again," Kevin butted in, grabbing his leader's shoulder, "Maybe you should just take the day off today, we'll take care of pretty boy over there."

Roy bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his mouth shut. He would love to hit this guy a couple times, especially for giving him that ridiculous nickname.

"No...Leave him alone," Fullmetal opened his eyes again, casting a glare at Roy, "And thanks for not taking advantage of the moment when I was down, you could have easily killed me."

Was that…_gratitude_ Roy heard?

"I wouldn't...I wasn't trying to kill you. I was just trying to help you," he argued, getting fed up with all this mistrust. "What do you think I am, some kind of idiot?"

That familiar smirk plastered itself back on the kid's face as he took a small brown glass bottle from Winry, "That was my first impression. You just don't waltz on in gang territory especially carrying a military uniform. We usually kill intruders on sight," He took a swig from the medicine bottle, cringing lightly before letting Winry take it from him and he watched her put a cover back on it and slip it into her other pocket not pre-occupied by the gun. She went back to work lifting Fullmetal's automail arm and adjusting the wires around the springs where his armpit would have been.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Roy asked.

"Do you _want _me to kill you? You're lucky I'm still awake or Jeremy here would have popped your head like a water balloon or Winry would have shot you. You keep opening that fat trap of yours and you're going to get killed. The reason my boys here keep mouthing off to you is a way of training you to keep your mouth shut. Get used to it," Fullmetal told him, sitting up more, taking in deeper, steadier breaths.

After a moment of silence, Fullmetal suddenly stood up, as though he hadn't just collapsed and stretched his arms above his head. Dropping his arms to his sides with a huff he shoved Kevin aside good naturedly, barking orders at the small crowd by the hotel door.

"Kevin! I want stats checked up at the northern border, now. Jacob, check out the east. Conner, Riley, James, get ready. We're heading out to the western border to see just how much trouble that newb gang stirred up."

"Do you _really _think getting into a fight with them in your condition is going to help any?" Winry snapped, following the angry teen over to the hotel. Roy watched, a little bemused, as he was left with Jeremy and Kevin, both of them glaring at him as he stood up and brushed himself off again, wincing at his sore backside. He kept his eyes away from Kevin and Jeremy, trying not to provoke anything, but Kevin seemed different at the moment. Almost like a defensive air took up around him.

"If we see you pull any funny shit with the Boss he won't be the only one you should be afraid of," Kevin told him, Jeremy nodded once, arms still crossed as he scowled at Roy.

Roy held up his hands, finally meeting Kevin's angry dark brown eyes,"Come on. I didn't do anything to that kid. Didn't you see me fight Al?"

A bright grin spread across Kevin's face as he started laughing, "Good point, pretty boy, we're going to have to teach you how to throw a punch then, huh?"

"I've been trained in combat by the military-"

"Oh, but not gang fighting. That honorable bullshit fighting you guys do is barely enough to take down a Brat, especially Al-boy. Fullmetal was a little hard on you by making you fight Al. Only person who can beat Al is the Boss, and they never spar."  
"So, Fullmetal is the strongest?"

"If you call being able to beat Jeremy at an arm wrestling match strong, then I guess so," There was that evil little grin again. "That is, with his _real_ arm."

Roy gave him a skeptical look and then snuck a sideways glance at Jeremy's arms and tightened his jaw. They were either lying or Jeremy let his boss win out of loyalty, not wanting to get his head smashed off the table, because that guys bicep was bigger than Roy's head.

"Lookit, you can't beat the boss…well, you could have just now. But I've never seen him go down that hard during rain, he usually just gets really pissy and rubs his shoulder a lot. What do you think, Jere?"

Roy realized Kevin was talking to Jeremy now, completely forgetting his presence. Jeremy shrugged, arms still crossed as Kevin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But anyway, pretty boy, we just wanna thank you also for not hurting the boss while he was down. He might not show ya appreciation, but he really is thankful. I saw you from my bedroom window before Winry took off out the hotel after you. You really were just trying to help him, weren'tcha?"  
Roy pressed his mouth into a firm line and nodded, not liking that these guys were looking at him like he was some soft guy.

"Could you quit calling me that?"

"What? Pretty boy?"

"Yeah, its pretty degrading," Roy mumbled, looking away.

"Alrighty then, 'stangy boy. I'll drop it. But just so you know, me and Jere here have your back, for not killing our boss. We'll call it an…equivalent exchange, okay?"

Roy smirked at them, "And by 'Have my back' what would you mean by that? Not beating me to a pulp?"

Kevin sighed, Roy could see the kid's mask flicker for a moment, letting his exhaustion show, "Look, we know what its like to be a newb. No one trusts ya and you still haven't gone through the initial test. That fight with Al was just a little entertainment...But we'll put a good word in for you to the Boss."

~*~

After arguing for a good half hour and slamming doors, Ed made it out of the hotel and was on his way towards the western higher class section of the city, where this gang kept raising hell and terrorizing the lower citizens. Just because they were rich and higher up on the food chain didn't mean they could hurt people and vandalize houses that couldn't afford to be repaired.

_Especially _notin the Brat'ja gang name.

Apparently Ed's first message didn't reach their tiny brains. And now some serious measures were going to have to be done. Maybe some of the members that didn't get the memo first hand thought that Fullmetal was all talk and couldn't bother with the big,_ scary_ seniors of Central Private School. Ed smirked. It was time to walk his talk.

"Hey, Boss! Wanna slow the hell down?!" Conner yelled. Ed glanced back and rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I thought I taught you all how _not _to skate like old people?!"

"Well, your leg does give you and advantage, _Boss," _Riley said, catching up to Ed's side. Ed frowned and looked back up ahead, his flesh leg working up a burn from the work. Cyc Blades were the fastest way to travel without too much hassle. It wasn't like they could afford vehicles or motor cross bikes. Ed sulked at that thought. The new motor bike models were getting upgraded to 300 mph, and he wouldn't even be able to _ride _one, let alone _buy _one.

Then again, he could always just _steal _one.

Ed didn't like the roller blades. They just weren't _tough _looking enough. But they were the fastest means of getting around without hassling with standard bikes or skateboards. Ed tried a skateboard once when the guys were just fooling around and they made good weapons when someone commented on your height. Unfortunately if you hit someone too hard with them, they break.

The scenery changed quickly. Going from dark to dirty to dark and clean. The city was a permanent slum hole. The only time you could see the sun is when it rose, then when it got higher the smog cloud above couldn't be penetrated by its bright rays, casting a dark shadow across the earth's surface. The planet was going to hell in a hand basket.

The higher class civilians could make their lawns and plants grow by using artificial light and purified water. Making their areas of the city greener and fresher.

He kept his legs moving, keeping his eyes out for any movement. People were watching them from a distance, some just closing their doors and pulling the shades of their windows. _What a great welcome._

"Yo' boss. We're on their territory, why aren't they coming out?" Riley asked, sweat shining on his dark skin.

"They don't watch their territory like us. They aren't even a serious gang, Rye. They're just a bunch of rich assholes raising hell and pointing their fingers at us."

Ed skirted around a toy truck in the road and barely looked up in time to see three guys significantly bigger than the blond Brat. He smirked as he dug his heel into the pavement of the road, skidding to a stop. The guys on either side of the one in the middle had broad grins on their faces. But the middle had a steely glare, already trying to size Ed up. He must be the leader.  
"You're on the wrong turf," The leader spat, arms crossed. "I suggest you leave before one of you little girls gets hurt."

Ed's smirk grew wider as he glanced at the guys at his side again. The grins on their faces immediately disappeared at the sight.

"Only you boys would hurt little girls. What's the matter big guy? Don't want to have a little _fun_?" Ed leaned down and grabbed his skate, pressing a button and sliding the wheels off easily, tuning them into regular shoes. He dropped the sets of wheels to his sides, a little voice in the back of his head nagging him about taking off a good three inches from his height from removing the wheels, but he ignored it, crossing his arms.

"And who do you think you are? If you want a fight, go run back to your leader and get him here. I don't want a fight with a bunch of little girls"

"Never stopped you before. And besides, you don't seem to know your enemies well if you don't know the gang leader when he's standing right in front of you."

That steely glare broke out into a wide grin as the guy started laughing, "_You're _Fullmetal?! I wasn't expecting someone so puny!"  
The smirk on Ed's face disappeared as he glared, he knew he was supposed to keep a cool smug act on but...._puny._

Ed dashed out running as fast as his leg would make him go and side-stepped on of the guys trying to cut him off and brought up his left leg and swung it, cracking the guy in the head.

"_Who are you calling too puny to lead a gang_?!"

Swinging around he lashed out at the other two, both of them still a little shocked by how quick Fullmetal ran. Ed may not be fast with his hands and kicks, but he was still the fastest runner, thanks to the help of his automail leg.

At least those scientists knew what they were doing when they were creating the perfect human automaton. The H.A.E.s may only be _half _automaton, but they still got along a lot better than regular humans did.

"What the hell-?!"

Riley pounced on the guy to the left, bringing one of his roller blades down on his head. First rule in fighting - let the boss get first pick on who to take down, which is usually the biggest, baddest guy there.

Which Ed had come to know Riley absolutely _hated _Ed taking all the strongest. He had this complex to prove himself. But Ed had told Riley being on the _leader's _run out team would result in him, the leader, taking down a lot of the guys.

"Hey, Boss! Better watch out, Riley is gonna show you up!" Conner yelled out. Ed just smirked and stepped over to the leader, still prone on the ground, while Riley and James got the last guy, ruthlessly kicking him into the ground.

"I wonder what we should do to you guys. Should we send you back to your mothers? Or maybe tie you up and throw you into Chimera's Ally?"

Ed watched with sick satisfaction as the guy blanched, he swallowed nervously, putting his pride to the side and shaking his head. Ed grinned again, glancing over at Conner who kept the other guy on the ground.

"Conner?"

"I think a second chance would be alright, Boss. They're just a bunch of dick heads," Conner said, rolling his eyes and looking off to the side. Ed could see the guy hated fighting as much as Al and could be a pacifist at times. But he was an excellent lock pick and always had Ed's back.

At that last second Ed knew he made a deadly mistake. You could never turn your back on a prat. They had sore egos if you beat them and would do anything to get revenge.

Just as Ed turned his head back, Riley screamed out, shoving past James and Ed barely had time to blink when a gun went off. He hit the ground hard, his flesh arm split open on some glass as he tasted blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. He quickly sat up, swinging out blindly at the leader with his metal fist, a loud crack sounded as steel collided with skull, Ed's automail fist smacked into the head of the leader of the so called gang.

Everything seemed to slow down to normal pace again as Ed breathed in shakily, touching his flesh side to see if he got hit, but felt nothing.

"Riley!!"

"Fuck, man! You shot him!"

Ed glanced down at the leader, now properly knocked out from the punch, and he stared over at Riley who was clutching at his chest, taking in bloodied gasps.

"R-Riley-!"

He collapsed on his side, heaving strange gasping coughs, blood oozed out his nose and mouth, while more of it trickled between the creases of his fingers. Ed scrambled over to his side, turning him onto his back and making him cry out from the movement. Ripping his shirt at the collar he pulled it to the side, examining the bullet hole.

"Riley, you idiot! I told you a hundred times not to take any hits for me! I can take them!"

Riley coughed, cracking an amused smile, "Sor-ry...it was a reaction, Boss-"  
"Shut up, you idiot! Fuck...they used a xianide bullet..." Ed said, sitting back on his heels, staring down at Riley. He was going to die.

"Fuck, _Xianide? _What a bunch of dirty motherfuckers!" James spat, throwing a sharp kick at the guy he had under guard. Conner's eyes were downcast as he kept his spot guarding the other gang member, still shaking on the ground, staring at the scene with wide eyes. Apparently, he had never seen death.

Riley grabbed out at Ed's flesh wrist, grasping it tightly, "M-man, I'm sorry," He gasped in another breath, "This is all my fault, Boss-"  
"I said shut up, Riley. Don't talk," Ed told him grabbing a hold of the hand on his wrist, squeezing it tightly in his flesh hand, "This is all my fault, I'm such a moron! Riley...you know I could have taken that shot, why would you? My body is _made _to take hits, _why _did you?"

Riley was shaking now, small tremors throughout his small body, "Just li-listen, m-man. D-don't leave me...h-here. Bury me with....bury me with-"

Another gasp and blood splattered out on his chest from his mouth, the poison was working itself quickly into the body, melting everything down.

"Don't worry about it Riley, I'll make sure you're buried next to Kaleb," Ed closed his eyes for a minute, trying to remember how to breathe as he looked back down at Riley, his dark skin looked gray as he tried another weak smile up at him.

"T-thanks. You're the be-best, Boss."

Ed gritted his teeth as he felt the hand clutched in his, slacken and the dark eyes faded to gray, one last shuddering breath before dead silence.

It was the first time in many years Ed cried.

~*~

Ed couldn't count how many times he carried a dead body, or buried a comrade or a child. That's all there ever seemed to be. A dead body on the street, left to rot, or tossed into the alleyway so some strange animal could tear its carcass apart and eat it.

But never had Ed had to bury a friend that died because of him. Took a bullet that would tear any normal human being apart, but Ed could have taken it. It probably would have hit a metal piece anyway. Even if it _did _burrow itself into his flesh, his system would have destroyed the toxins. The _"perfect" human being. _Un-tainted. Immune to illness or poisons.

Ed knew what they were aiming for. It was obvious. Immortality. Of course they had to perfect a body before it could even attempt living past its deadline. Maybe in a million years humans would be made of pure metal, unable to feel. Only able to bleed oil and not need food or water anymore. A metal husk to contain the soul and mind. Or maybe in a million years the world would die off, falling to pollution and the evilness it held. Human beings becoming an extinct race.

He clenched his metal fist, staring at it as a few of the guys lowered the body into a deep hole. Ed made sure it was wrapped in a tarp, something to keep the dirt off the body for a few decades, but he knew it would eventually rot away with the body. But it was one of the few little things he could do as a kind gesture. Respect the dead. Love your friends.

Ed had never felt this angry over a death in years. This death was _his _fault. If only he kept his guard up and didn't act like a cocky son of a bitch, then Riley wouldn't have taken the bullet for him.

But he _told _Riley a thousand times! He told everyone _never _take a hit for him! He'd be fine! The only shots he had to worry about were his flesh thigh and throat. It was a very vulnerable part, especially if a bullet severed the main artery or the jugular.

Two arms wrapped around his neck, a chin resting on his flesh shoulder.

"If you keep straining your automail like that, it'll break," Winry told him, her eyes were a little tinged with red, but she never cried. She gave up crying when Ed came back with this body.

He loosened his fists, sighing as he watched James and Kevin start filling the hole up with dirt, careful not to trod on Kaleb's grave. Kaleb was Riley's younger brother. He died in a raid. Riley dragged the body out of the house, almost getting himself killed trying to get the body out. Al helped him bring the body back, and Ed lectured Riley for nearly two hours telling him his brother wouldn't have wanted him to risk his life just to get his body out of the burning building.

Ed glanced up, feeling eyes on him. Everyone was outside, paying their respects but this black gaze just made him want to hit something. The new guy, Roy Mustang was watching him, standing next to Al with his arms crossed. A good glare from Ed made him turn his head away, saying something to Al, who was staving off the tears, his mouth turned down in a deep frown.

Ed made to step over to them and demand what he was talking about and maybe get in a few good hits upside the head, but Winry held him back.

"Don't start a fight, Ed," She whispered, "I know you're mad, but taking it out on him won't do any good, it'll just make you angrier."

"He doesn't need to stand there and act like a smug asshole. "  
"He's not doing anything, Ed. Stop it."

He needed to hit something. Why couldn't that _asshole _have died instead?! Why Riley?!

"Ed. you need to calm down. If you don't your automail will seize up," Winry warned, "You might even trigger another system shut down."

"I'd deserve it...this is all my fault-"  
"Don't you _dare _say that, you idiot. It's the man who pulled the trigger's fault."

Ed sighed grabbing the arm across his chest, holding it there, something to keep him grounded, something to keep him from lashing out at someone.

"You told me not to go, Winry. I thought it was just a little run. I should have _known _that they'd have a gun. And I just _had _to turn my head. You were right-"

"Ed, listen. I was just being paranoid. I don't like you going to _any _run, missions, or raids. I'm always afraid that it'll be you who's carried back to be buried."

"You know I'm not that easy to kill, Winry. Sometimes I wish that I was. Just so someone _could _take me out. I've cheated death, I'm supposed to be dead-"

"Don't you _dare _say that," Winry hissed at him, smacking him upside the head with her free hand.

Ed's small laugh didn't hold any humor as he turned his head, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Look at what I put these guys through. Its all my fault they're dying off."

Winry gave Ed's braid a sharp tug, glowering at him, "You gave them all a home and a family. You've saved more people than who have died in this gang, Ed. You've helped so many people and you're such a softie. You give all these people a reason to live and to keep fighting against this country's government. Remember that."

Ed was glad he stood off far to the side of all the people standing before the hole that was Riley's grave. Winry wouldn't speak so openly in front of them for good reasons.

Winry's arms around his shoulders may have looked like a kind and comforting gesture to some. To others it could have been something more. But the guys never said anything. Al would poke fun from time to time, but Ed didn't need people thinking that Winry was his _girlfriend._ That was crazy, they've been friends for _years._  
Besides, as _if _Winry would ever like someone so...not whole.

He nudged her slightly. She was already pushing it with the hug and he didn't want that Mustang guy to think they were actually together, since he couldactually be a spy. Ed still had his suspicions, even though it was fun to torture the guy. He didn't want anyone using her to get to him. She didn't need to get hurt over him.

"Why are you so mean about hugs? You used to love them when we were younger," She muttered, releasing him and standing by his side.

"I'm sorry, Winry. I just need to be left alone for a little while," He told her, rubbing the bandages on his flesh arm, "Please."

Winry stared at him uncertainly for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She stood there for a moment, still uncertain before nodding. "You know, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. You don't need to act like a tough guy around me. I know you're a big baby underneath it all."

He gave her a smile and she returned it, giving him a small wave before walking off towards Al to comfort him, leaving Ed to his thoughts.

* * *

**You know you want to press that green button down there...go on...press it....and write down what you thought while reading this. Ok? =D**


	5. Trying to Understand

**Okay! I'm getting back into CP! **

**Betaing is all due to the amazing Hyperthia. Of course you guys have had to read SOME of her work, if not all of it. She's awesome. I love her stuff (especially when scar stole christmas like the grinch spoof "When Scar stole Christmas" GOD, that was freaking amazing...like Chuck Norris amazing) But ANYWAY! =D **

**Short chapter, but this is to even things out. Trust me...next chapter...a little action going on...a _little_.....OKAY there's ALOT, its like a major part of the story and it'll kill!**

**Hopefully its written as well as I see it in my head.**

* * *

It had only been a couple of days and everyone seemed to be feel a little bit better, as they should with all the deaths that seemed to happen within the gang. But Roy had noticed something about Fullmetal, he just seemed so... distant. Always sulking around, snapping orders at people, and making Roy work even harder at cleaning... _oh joy. _

Roy would have tried to be a little sympathetic with the small bastard if the kid didn't make him clean out a rather small closet in the lobby. Who knew that such a small space could contain so much rotten trash? And who's brilliant idea was it to use the closet as a dump?

But it was pretty disconcerting to see Fullmetal act so... unlike himself. Maybe Roy was just used to the glaring, screaming blond that picked fights with everyone about everything, even though it was all in good fun; not this quiet and unapproachable person that had replaced their leader. The gloom from the one person, holding the family together, quickly spread to the others like some sort of illness. Roy was endlessly surprised with how much one person could affect so many people. The Brat'ja must have really looked up to him to reflect his moods like this; it was as though his joy was theirs, and his sorrows were also burdened onto them. A leader like that was not very common these days. One, who was loved for who they were and not scared into respect or brainwashed into believing that they loved their leader or authority figures. Just like what the government was currently doing, brainwashing ever citizen into believing that their leader wanted the best for them.

Roy glanced up from the floor, his fingers were red and raw from scrubbing with cleaning solutions and dirty rags. Fullmetal stared down at him from the doorway that led out into the dining area.

Biting back a snarky comment like, '_May I help you, your highness?'_,Instead Roy settled on looking back down at the floor, his knees already soaking wet from kneeling on the slick surface, and he started to wash it again.

He kept his hearing trained on every little sound the boss made. Feeling a little sorry for the kid for a moment but that sympathy was quickly squashed when the Fullmetal spoke again.

"You have to be the slowest when it comes to cleaning, and you don't even do it that well," He remarked, walking up over to the check in the desk, pulling himself up on top of it and sitting down, staring back down at Roy.

Grinding his jaw tightly, Roy continued the same movement of scrubbing the rag back and forth on the floor_. _He tried to keep his focus on those frothing bubbles, which continued to pile up as he frantically moved the rag back and forth across the wooden floor.

_Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. He told you all about how they were going to push you around._

Thankfully, the kid seemed to be done commenting on his cleaning skills and remained quiet, keeping a well-trained eye on him, as if he was examining him. Roy felt put on the spot, and he swallowed before moving the cloth over another spot on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Fullmetal cross his arms and lean forward slightly, watching him like a trained dog and ready to attack if Roy made the wrong move.

"What was your real reason?" The voice nearly made Roy jump, and he almost let the rag slip from his hands. He quickly composed himself before looking over at the leader, sitting back on his heels as he gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Fullmetal slid off the desk and walked up next to him. "What is your real reason for coming here to join the Brat'ja?"

Roy hesitantly looked up at the strange gold eyes. He could see all the mistrust and hate that the owner held for the world with just a quick glance. Roy dropped the soapy rag back into the bucket and wiped his hands off his pants.

"I told you. I was fired from the military... " Roy said. "They were my only lifeline, and by joining here I had nothing to lose...not even my life would have been much of a loss... since I would've been dead before the month was over."

"And why is that?"

Roy scoffed, looking down between his knees and to the floor below. "You should know. Being fired from the military on _anyone's _report doesn't look good for an unemployed man's job application. I would have gone bankrupt, lost my apartment, and ended up out on the streets. You, of all people, should know what happens to people on the streets."

With that last word, Roy had looked back up at the leader and saw a faint trace of guilt and fear flicker through Fullmetal's oddly colored irises, before it was quickly replaced with the usual hate, mistrust, and arrogance. Roy had a feeling that Fullmetal enjoyed being above everyone else. Fullmetal stood proudly above Mustang, who was knelt on the ground. The sharp contrast in elevation gave Fullmetal a look of smugness and authority. It must have had to do with the height complex that Al had told him about.

"Of course I know." He muttered, still loud enough to be hear, "You try living on the streets for nine years, without all those things you were complaining about. I lived without all those luxuries for that long. Why couldn't a full-grown man do it?"

"You were on the streets that long? How old were you?"

Fullmetal growled, walking back up to the check-in desk, this time leaning back on it and crossing his arms,"That's none of your business. Get back to work, the floors aren't going to clean themselves."

Roy begrudgingly took the filthy rag from the bucket and rung it out, letting the water fall into the container and went back to scrubbing the same spot he had been before Fullmetal had questioned him.

Roy didn't like how the kid just stood there, leaned up against the desk with his arms crossed loosely over his chest, and staring at the wall with no particular interest in it. He seemed like he was going through a pretty tough time getting over that Brat's death, whose name Roy did not know.

Taking a deep breath, Roy pushed his instincts aside, and he opened his mouth. He spoke before he could even think anything through.

"You seem pretty upset."

"Yeah?" Fullmetal quipped, nostrils flaring, "And that's your business _how? _If you don't quit being so nosy, I'll teach you a lesson myself. Got it?"

Roy kept his eyes trained on the spot that he was cleaning and continued. "I've noticed how it affects the others. Have you?"

"...What?" Fullmetal snarled. "What are you talking about? They're fine!"

The screech of metal met Roy's ears, but he felt like he was on a roll now, and he couldn't stop when he was so far into the game.

"You being depressed. It affects your guys too. They must really care about you if they get so upset about how you're feeling."

"Fuck you. Keep cleaning."

"Everyone's gone or asleep. That's why you came to me isn't it? To keep your mind off the guilt but no one else was available-"

"Shut the hell up!" the blond yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

The wood splintered and gave way to his clenched hand and Roy stared in shock as he realized it was Fullmetal's flesh one. Blood trickled down his fingers as he clenched them again, glaring menacingly at Roy.

"You have no fucking _clue _about what you're saying!" Fullmetal pointed a metal finger at him, " Don't even think you can understand anything about me. You just keep your mouth _shut_, do what I say and I won't kill you-!"

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Roy asked, blandly. The regret for saying those words screamed in his head, but he kept his defiant stare trained on Fullmetal's.

"Because I'm giving you a chance, you moron!" Fullmetal yelled at him before lowering his voice," You're too much of a free thinker and don't know when to shut that trap of yours. No wonder they fired you... And I'm trying to give you a place to stay and be a part of, but you don't seem to fucking realize that!"

"I do, but you don't seem to realize that I'm trying to be a little sympathetic!" Roy yelled back, immediately biting his tongue as he saw that he had just pushed Fullmetal towards the edge.

"I don't need anyone's sympathy!" The blond snapped, throwing his fists down to his sides, angrily," Got that?!"

Roy realized that it was time to pull back and shut his mouth before he really did get himself killed. Nodding in resignation, Fullmetal huffed but never relaxed his aggressive stance. It was as if he was waiting for Roy to say another word. Instead Roy resumed washing the floor as though it would calm the tension in the air.

"I was... I was twelve when I was living on the streets..." Fullmetal said in a low tone, "I ran away from an orphanage where I lived for years. You think you know what it's like to live on the streets by just looking at homeless people, but you don't have any idea. You've never seen the night like I have, and I just... I just don't want anyone else have to go through that, alright? That's why this place is open to anybody.

"So... for your next rule," Fullmetal continued, 'If there's ever someone that needs help, help them.' I don't know what kind of monster could leave someone dying in the streets and walk along like nothing was wrong. But the military is full of them."

"I'd never-" Roy began to protest, to somehow defend himself that he would never ignore someone who needed his help. But Fullmetal just shook his head and interrupted him.

"Just remember the rules and you'll be fine," He said, " And be grateful that Kevin and Jeremy like you so much." He threw over his shoulder as he walked off, leaving Roy smiling to himself.

_Looks like Kevin had a talk with Fullmetal like he said he would._

That explained why Fullmetal held back so much. However, Roy didn't know how Kevin got cose enough to the Fullmetal to be able to talk him out of beating the ever living out of the mouthy "newb."

Perhaps he'd be able to get some answers from Kevin after a few more weeks. Sighing heavily, Roy set back to work getting the floor cleaned.


	6. A friend

**Unedited.**

**I am officially dead.**

**x_X**

**And I lied. This isn't the action part. Next chapter.  
**

* * *

"First things, first. You need to be _in _shape, dude, seriously." Kevin snickered, jabbing a finger into Roy's stomach none too gently. He flinched back, swiping out at the brunette's offending finger, glaring.

"What are _you _talking about? I am in shape. I used to be in the military, remember?"

"Doing what? Being a good little messenger boy and doing all your homework?" Kevin asked, grinning as Roy's glare deepened into a scowl, "You need to be solid. Not some soft, stuffed toy, Man. Have you seen the chief? He's a rock."

"What does my appearance matter when I'm already in top shape?" Roy threw back, starting to get a little offended at being called...soft and stuffed. He was _not _fat!

"First off, the better the muscle, the more proof you have of being in top shape. Second of all, the more muscle, the more intimidating you are. I'm not saying you need to be all buff. Just some toned muscle will be fine. I mean we can't _all _look like Jeremy. It'd be a little freakish."

As Kevin went on explaining all the ups to having toned muscles and how much the girls "loved them" , Roy started thinking on other things. He had already been here for a few weeks and he was already _despising _this mission. If only he could shake the name out of Fullmetal and go on with it, he could go back home to his comfortable apartment, with real food, and a real shower. He couldn't remember what a hot shower felt like anymore. But he knew if he even laid a hand on Fullmetal he'd either get a metal fist crashed through his skull or a bullet in his head, whichever one came first.

"Now," Kevin held up a finger, walking over to a iron dumpster, pushed up against one of the brick buildings that were abandoned, and climbed on top of it. Once he straightened up, looking down at Roy, he grinned, "I need you to climb this."

Roy stared at him for a moment, trying to think about what Kevin requested. He wanted him...to climb....a _dumpster_?

"Well...okay then." He muttered, striding across the ground littered with chunks of tarmac and cans, and stopped in front of the dumpster. Was there a trick? Was it harder than it looked? It was roughly four feet tall, which wasn't too tall for something to climb.

Grabbing the edge, he hoisted himself up, not as easily as Kevin made it look, but he managed to scramble up and pull himself up on top of the stinking container. Loud clangs resounded through the street they were in as his state issued boots clanked on top of the iron cover. Even though Kevin was as tall as him, it was obvious the kid weighed more, judging by the way the thin cover was slightly dipping under his weight. He was compact and had more muscle tone than Roy had ever had. Even in his teenage years, Roy couldn't quite get the muscles he wanted. A glance at Roy and Kevin, you'd think Roy weighed more, judging by how much broader he was. Kevin looked lanky and thin, but looking at his arms and torso you could see the kid worked out a lot.

"Are you gonna climb it, or are you going to stare all day?" Kevin asked, jerking his head back and gesturing towards the building. Roy looked at Kevin, then at the building, before settling his gaze back on Kevin.

"You're joking, right?"

"Come oooon, I know I joke all the time. But seriously, its not too hard to find a way to get to the top." Kevin said, using his hand to shade his eyes as he looked up to the top of the building, craning his neck.

"I can't climb that." Roy told him, disbelievingly. He could almost see Fullmetal being able to climb it, but anyone else seemed impossible.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss. Even Winry can climb something like this....Not saying that girls can't climb, though...." Kevin looked behind him a little worried, "Don't tell her I said that, okay?"

"I won't if you don't make me kill myself climbing this thing." Roy grumbled. Okay, maybe these kids that lived on the streets their whole lives, running from the police and getting into fights with other enemies toughened them up and made something like this easy, but he couldn't see himself scaling the side of a building.

"Nah, you won't..._kill _yourself. Maybe break a couple limbs, but that can be _easily _healed...depending on what kind of mood Win is in. If she's pissed she might take it out on you for being the idiot for climbing a building. She thinks our training methods are....'_unrealistic.'"_

"Then maybe I shouldn't be climbing a building if its such an _idiotic _idea."

"Its not, dude. You never know when you'll need to be doing some climbing. What if a cop showed up or something? What if you needed to hide out? You always have to be trained for every possible thing. First thing, you need to learn how to climb."

Roy scowled up at the top windows of the building. Today was going to be a long day.

~*~

"Winry, I said it was _fine_. Why do you gotta bug me all day about it?" Ed grumbled, rolling his shoulder with the automail melded to it. It _was _starting to lock up the muscles in his neck and shoulders. It was getting to the point of driving him crazy.

"I'm not bugging you about _anything_. I need to make sure you don't apply too much pressure to the automail or you could have another malfunction, you moron. Too much stress and you know what happens." Winry told him, the crossness in her voice made him flinch again as he rubbed the joining of his neck and shoulder until her felt it start to heat up with the friction, giving him some relief to the tense muscles. His neck was full of kinks and his back killed.

She prowled over to him, showing her irritation with a deep frown as she crossed her arms, a small bag in one of her hands, "You'd better sit down if you knew what was good for you, _Edward_."

He shot her a look back that told her to tone it down, as he flopped down onto the floor, folding his arms over his chest as he scowled across the room, "I don't know why you think I'm in pain. I'm _fine- _Ah!"

Winry pressed the bag against the back of his neck, making him jump, the heat from it stinging at his bare skin.

"Fuck, Winry! Why didn't you wait till it cooled down?!" He yelled, trying to steady himself from jerking away from the scorching heat.

"'Cause you're being an asshole." She declared simply, making him purse his lips and glare at the wall across from them, trying to burn a hole in the wall.

"S'not my fault you think I'm having muscle cramps when I'm _not._" He spoke in an undertone, flinching as she moved the rice-filled cloth bag over to his shoulder where the metal was bolted to his flesh. He felt her fingers drive into his skin on the other shoulder, kneading at the tense muscles. He bit back a noise of gratification as he relaxed into the treatment, letting his eyes droop shut.

Even though Winry mostly hit him or cause some sort of damage, this always reminded him that she had a softer side that didn't want to strangle him all the time. And she was the _best _at massaging.

He'd tried getting Al to do it, but Al wasn't as good at it as Winry was. He always dug into the wrong muscles and always applied pressure into the wrong kinks.

"You're such a liar," She chided him, "I can feel all the stiff muscles in your shoulders....And you _enjoy _getting neck rubs," She added deviously, making his face burn up.

"A massage is a massage." He muttered, leaning back into the ministrations more, "'Course if feels good."

He felt her remove the rice bag and drop it to the floor before digging her thumbs into either side of his neck, grinding into the muscles. He sighed, letting his head loll forward.

"Would you rather me go get one of the guys give you a massage? I do have some work to do." She teased, making the frown form back on his face.

"No."

"Thought so." She said, grinning knowingly.

~*~

Roy didn't think he would be able to get so high up on the building. But when he had to stop and climb back _down_, that was the tough part. Not seeing where any of the ledges or window panes were located was close to being the death of him.

"You're not very lucky are you?" Kevin grinned broadly at him, supporting Roy by wrapping one of Roy's arms around his shoulders and letting him lean on him, "You at least got to the top. But I didn't think anyone has ever slipped at the bottom and break their ankle."

"Shut up." Roy grumbled, irked, "I was a little worn out from climbing a eight story building, sorry."

"This is why we need to get you in shape."

"Whatever."

Kevin just sniggered and kept quiet the rest of the way, giving Roy some piece to wallow in self pity. It wasn't a very long walk, maybe three of four minutes, to get to the hotel. It wasn't his fault he wasn't agile and as quick with his hands as the Brat'ja were. But that didn't mean they had to pick on him relentlessly because of it. It wasn't like it was going to make him hurry up and become suddenly like one of them.

Kevin abruptly jostled him as they stepped up the stair way to the hotel's entrance. Someone had finally fixed the awry door by replacing the broken hinge, he only just noticed.

"What the _hell _happened, Kevin?!" A sharp voice cut through his thoughts, making him yank his head up, his dark eyes meeting two angry blue ones.

"Someone lost their balance and fell off the dumpster and broke their ankle," Kevin replied cheekily, letting Winry storm over and grab Roy's other arm, and hoisting it up over her own shoulders with surprising strength. He was nearly lifted off the ground as they walked him into the hotel and across the lobby.

"You actually _fell_ off a dumpster? Do you have any sense of balance, you idiot?" Winry scathed, making him flinch uncontrollably, "Do you know how much our steroid injections cost?! And now we have to waste one on a _broken ankle_?!"

Roy looked towards Kevin, feeling rather whipped. Kevin had a shit-eating grin on his face while Winry made Roy sit down on one of the benches of the kitchen. She stomped over to the stair case and pulled a set of keys from her pocket, unlocking the door and yanking the door open. Roy felt Kevin tug his injured leg up onto the table and take a hold of the foot, making Roy bite the inside of his lip as hard as he could, refusing to let the groan of pain, building up in his chest, out.

"First we need to keep the ankle straightened out, then Win's gonna inject it with some steroid stuff. Its supposed to speed up the healing or something. I don't know," Kevin shrugged, adjusting his foot, twisting the ankle into place. Roy's eyes watered up and he gnashed his teeth together tightly, the pain making his gut coil and send nerve cutting pain up his leg.

Winry stepped back over, a syringe in hand, filled halfway with a translucent blue-colored liquid. By the way it barely moved as she moved it around he could see it was pretty thick, almost as thick as a gel. She didn't look too pleased.

"This stuff costs a fortune. Next time I'm just going to bandage you up and have you heal on your _own._ Got it?" She asked, untying his boot and wrenching the boot off unceremoniously, making him yell out in pain. She stripped the thick socking off and wiped a white, wet cloth against the spot just above his ankle before stabbing the needle through the skin, injecting the gel.

He winced, feeling his ankle flare up in heat as he seized the sides of his chair tightly with his hands. He swore he could hear his teeth crack from being clenched so tightly as he finally let out the groan.

"It'll take a few hours for it to fully heal," Winry said, cleaning the injection site and covering it with a small bandage, "Don't walk on it and don't try to flex it at all. Let Kevin help you to your room. I've got things to do."

"Hey, Win. Where's the boss at?" Kevin asked from the seat he was perched on, rolling an empty glass bottle back and forth between his hands on the table.

"Sleeping," She rolled her eyes, "Someone just realized he needs to give his body a break _once _in awhile."

"Alright, I'll take klutz here upstairs and go bug Damon or something. I don't think chief would like to hear about the police arresting half of the '_gang'_ up in the western area. Though, I'm sure he'll be happy when he hears about it _after _he wakes up."

"Alright. Just make sure none of the brats wake him up, okay? He needs sleep. Now, I'll be up in my room if you need me. And I mean _only_ if you _really_ need me," She glanced over at Roy, "And no more falling off shit, understand?"

Roy nodded and let out a breath once she disappeared up the stairs. Kevin was still rolling the bottle around, absentmindedly.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" He asked, still keeping his full concentration on the bottle moving back and forth between his hands. Roy shuffled for a moment, setting his foot down on the bench and looking fully at Kevin.

"What is there to do? Didn't she just say to keep off of my ankle for a few hours?"

"I never listen to her and I'm just fine." Kevin gave him a broad grin before turning the bottle and nudging it towards him. Roy watched the bottle roll towards him before he tapped it back with his finger, observing it as it rolled back to Kevin. Kevin sent it back his way and the game went on that way. Just the two of them pushing a bottle back and forth.

"And how is this supposed to help with my training?" Roy asked, trying his best to ignore the flaring heat in his leg that was slowly spreading up his leg. He had had this type of injection before, when he broke his arm during military training. The steroid was concentrated, focusing on the speed the healing process of the cells rebuilding themselves. It wasn't too bad, but the heat was pretty uncomfortable.

"Hand to eye coordination, duh." Kevin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was almost childish, the way Kevin went about things. So opposite of Fullmetal.

"What do you usually do besides training?"

"Bug the boss or go to the city. Those are two of my favorite past times."

"Wouldn't you get reprimanded for bugging Fullmetal?" Roy asked, slightly amused.

"Nah, he's just an uptight guy with a stick up his ass. He isn't that scary." Kevin drawled as he started chewing on his fingernails on his free hand that wasn't pushing the bottle back to Roy.

"Last time I checked he would kill people if they got on his nerves enough, or if they were traitors, all that."

"He wouldn't _dare_ kill me. Though I'd watch your mouth around him, he wouldn't hesitate to break your neck," Kevin smiled mischievously, "Once you get to know him better and get on his good side, he won't be so threatening anymore. Though I've never had that problem in the past. You could almost say I'm second in charge."

This perked Roy's interest as he shoved the bottle across the table again, listening to the rough noise of the glass scraping against the table as he asked, "And why is that? What makes you so special?"

"Who do you think helped him start this whole gang? I mean, he had a little one in the beginning, but I'm the one who _really _added onto it. What would this place _be _without _me_?" Kevin asked, giving Roy a mockingly confused look.

"Oh yes, what would we do without you?" Roy said with a roll of his eyes.

"You'd lead meaningless lives and the boss would have never gotten together with Winry." Kevin stated, making Roy's eyebrows shoot up into his bangs.

"They're together?"

Kevin scoffed abruptly, "Isn't it _obvious, _dude? They're not..._official_. But Winry's, like, the only chick the boss can stand without throwing himself out a window, and he's....so _defensive_. Even _I_ can't flirt with her, which sucks. I mean, if he's not going to be making any moves, so why can't I?"

"Maybe he's too busy to realize he has...feelings? And it's only natural for him to want to protect her," Roy attempted, but Kevin just rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at him.

"Bull..._shit_. He's got all the time in the world. He always sends _me _to do most of his work. And most of the chicks in the gang always drool over him. How the hell is that any fair? He's the boss and he's already got a chick. Why do they all have to stare at him?"

Roy smiled at Kevin, shaking his head. He realized what Kevin was going through. It was almost like school. The popular guy, despite him already having a girlfriend, always had the girls flocking him, leaving his friends in the dust. And he wouldn't blame Kevin, it was quite annoying to not be able to get a girlfriend. Roy had that problem in school, even though he hated to admit it.

"And I'm like...better looking, seriously, dude. Can't I just get a break? They call me _immature_. Whatever _that _is supposed to mean. The boss is was more immature then _me._ You should see him when he loses at a game against me or Al-boy. His eye does this twitchy thing and he starts accusing me of cheating."

Roy's smile split into a grin as he tried imagining Fullmetal getting worked up over losing a board game.

"Both him and Winry are too temperamental. What I hate is when the both of them gang up on you and they're on the same _side. _That's some scary shit to see."

"You say there are other girls in the gang. How come I've never seen any except for Winry?" Roy asked.

"Oh, we lost a couple. They're mostly in different groups. It sucks 'cause we don't have a lot. So many _guys_. Ugh. And most of the guys won't even _talk_. Don't wanna play any sports, don't wanna go train, nothing. They just act like they're all big and tough, when I _know _I could kick their asses in a heartbeat."

Roy didn't doubt for a second that Kevin couldn't kick any one of their asses, judging by how respected he was. Excluding Fullmetal and Al he thought Kevin was most likely the next hardest to beat in hand-to-hand combat. Except for Jeremy. He hadn't seen what that walking building could do yet...except lift him single handedly off the ground.

"Hey, would you wanna play soccer tomorrow? It'll do good to get your body in shape and help with getting your clunky feet more quick."

Roy bit back a retaliation as he realized Kevin was just trying to make up an excuse to get Roy to play a game with him. Sighing, he smiled, "Alright. But you got to promise you won't try to break my leg or arm or something."

"...I can't promise anything I'm not sure of."

...The next day Roy's broken arm wasn't his only problem once Winry was finished with him.

* * *

**The Ed and Winry part was for Mac. Her idea, not mine. I asked her for something to squeeze a little EdWin in there and one of her many ideas were, 'Neck rub because of his automail straining it.' And that was the only idea I could remember T-T Love you, Mac.**

**And Kevin was my idea but for Mac too. Last I knew she loved him. You'll guys see why in the later chapters. Mac was one of my friends that got to read the later chapters ^_^ And Kevin is....I don't know the word for it.**

**And the over all chapter is for Kib! **


	7. The HAE

**Hyperthia: **Ugh! So sorry it took me _forever_ to edit this! Is there such thing as beta's block? I think there is. School has been super busy, and my roommate makes gross sounds when she eats. Enough excuses! I declared my major this week, so I should be a little more on top of my game.

**A/N: This is Morg. Forgive Hype, not her fault. She has college and all that wonderful stuff to take care of. But it's here! This is the....action-y part? No more filler-like chapters or poor grammar and spelling! Cause I got it edited! ^_^ Yay! Sorry. I've just been really phyched to get this chapter up. You should have seen my when I wrote it, I was all excited. My pacing is SHIT when I'm excited! Cause I just wanna get it all on paper! But yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks later...

After his most recent black eye had healed, Roy immediately wore a new one. He also had very sore shoulders from all the "friendly" punches that he received from the other guys. Really, they were just looking for something to hit and he happened to be standing there. The funeral did not seem to change anyone too much, but all the mounds of old dirt, behind the hotel, told him that they probably had plenty of death on their hands. Just how many gang members were there a month ago? A year ago?

But people seemed to take their boredom out on him, shoving him into walls as they walked past him, tripping him when he was not watching where he went. He even got into a fight with a guy around twenty-one years old. His name was Jared and he had darker skin than that Riley kid, as well as short spiky hair and an awful attitude.

Not that Roy had lost the fight within only two minutes... or anything like that. No, that did _not_ happen.

But Fullmetal was not too impressed with a fight breaking out in the lobby over nothing. He threw the two opponents apart, and he yelled at them about how they were supposed to be family and working together, not getting into fights with each other.

Mustang decided to keep his mouth shut. He would not say anything about how he would never be their "family member,"or that _he _started the fight. Besides, it was Fullmetal who tried getting into it with Roy all the time, always sneering at how he couldn't clean anything worth shit and telling him how incompetent he was and asking why was he was even still there.

But Roy was not going to break that easily.

One morning Mustang was trying to force himself to eat, the pain of hunger had finally gotten to him. He checked the food before he ate it of course. He did not want a replay of his first morning there. However, it didn't seem as though he needed to worry much that day. His bowl had thin yellow broth with some meat that _actually __looked like chicken_; it was even hot and of the correct texture instead of slimy and cold like his previous meals.

"Winry and Fullmetal got this. He even helped Winry cook it," Al said, nudging Roy with his elbow. "It's pretty good, huh?"

Roy nodded, glancing across their table past a few of the guys at Fullmetal's. He was sitting with Kevin and Winry, staring at his bowl with that sulky look again. Roy had never seen the kid show any emotion but anger and confidence. Now though, he looked like he wanted to drown himself in his own soup.

"What's the matter with him?" Roy asked, ducking his head and keeping his voice low so the others at the table wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to be accused of insulting their leader, as they seemed so _keen _on accusing him of anyways.

"He's… still a little upset over Riley's death. They were pretty close," Al muttered, also keeping his head bent.

"He'd probably laugh if _I _died," Roy said bitterly, prodding at his chicken with the poor excuse for a spoon.

"Trust me," said Al. "Despite what you may hear or think, Fullmetal doesn't like killing."

Roy turned to him, giving him a contemplating look before speaking up again. "How do you know so much about him? What makes you so special that you don't get punished when you talk back to him or even talk to Winry?"

Al gave Roy a quick smile, looking back down into his bowl and shoveling rice into his mouth. "Many years."

~*~

The mop made a wet slap as it hit the ground, which was covered in mud from well-worn boots. Roy had upgraded from a rag and scrubbing on his hands and knees, to a mop that had seen many floors--_too many floors_. They had the typical slop that night for dinner, and the higher-up Brats made sure to drop quite a bit of it onto the ground, making Roy's job all the more fun.

_Oh, so fun! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just _love_ cleaning this filthy, disgusting, appalling, shitty-_

The front door flew open in the lobby, and Roy could hear the loud, hurried footsteps of someone running. He looked up in time to see Kevin come peeling into the room. His boots squeaked on the floorboards and he almost slipped, streaking mud everywhere as he ran past Roy and shot up the stairs.

On any other day, Roy would have broken the mop over his knee, started swearing up and down, and walked out. However, the look of pure terror in Kevin's eyes had Roy gawking at the staircase, wondering what was wrong.

Dropping the mop to the ground with a barely registered _clack_, he bolted up the stairs, listening to the noise of Kevin's heavy boots stomping up the next flight of stairs. Was he going to the Fullmetal?

Roy arrived at the next set of stairs and could hear yelling from the third floor. More footsteps sounded in the old hotel, and something slammed like a door. He could hear the Fullmetal yelling out orders, and he tilted his head to listen better, but Fullmetal, Kevin, and Jeremy suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase. Roy cursed himself as the Fullmetal glared at him, descending the stairs.

"You. Get ready to leave," he ordered stepping past Roy. Jeremy followed closely behind him, making the hallway look much smaller with his massive size, and making the blond leader appear even shorter. Kevin stopped next to him, the fear still prominent in his eyes. He lowered his voice and handed Roy a pair of boots.

"Put these on," he said. "Ten of our guys are out to the northern border to speak with the other Brat'ja. You're the only guy available to come with us. Just keep your eyes peeled and do _not _stray away from me; I'll make sure you survive this."

"What's happening?" Roy said, ripping off his dirty, brown shoes to slip the boots on. He tied them quickly when Kevin told him to hustle.

"Four of our team got taken out at the border, but this isn't some normal break in," said Kevin. "I don't know if it was a Chimera or not, but whatever it was tore them apart. You couldn't even recognize the bodies anymore..."

Kevin looked away from Roy, eyes seeming to water. The image of what he saw had burned itself permanently into his memory. His _friends_ had been torn to shreds, their blood and organs splattered across the lot.

Roy kicked the toe of his boot on the floor, noticing how light they felt despite their sturdiness. Nervousness and anxiety swept through his stomach, making his throat go dry as he followed Kevin down the hall and down the stairs.

"You're not going!" Fullmetal suddenly screamed at someone inside the food room, where Roy had just been cleaning the floors.

He frowned sulkily at the dirtied floor; all his hard work had gone straight to hell. However his attention became directed at Fullmetal, who was red-faced from yelling at Al. Roy blinked, shocked to see such anger on Alphonse's face. At that moment, Roy could see how much Al looked like Fullmetal, especially with that fierce glare.

"You _need _me, you idiot! You're not leaving without me! This is serious!" Al yelled, slamming his hands on the table set between him and Fullmetal. It seemed as though it had been strategically placed there to keep the two from strangling each other.

"I said _no_!" yelled Fullmetal. "I'm not your leader just because of the title! You need to stay here and protect the kids, because no one else can! What about Winry? I am _not _leaving her on her own!"

Al said nothing as he continued glaring, but it was obvious who had won.

"Fine! Just don't get hurt, promise me that," Al pleaded, his glare softening to an expression of serious concern. Fullmetal nodded, breathing out a shaky sigh and glancing up at Roy, as though he were acknowledging him for the first time.

"I hope you're ready for this. You survive and you'll be an official Brat. Too bad you have to have one of the hardest missions for your first job."

If even the Fullmetal said it was hard and seemed to be a little frightened, then Roy knew he should probably be pissing his pants by now.

"Alright, let's go."

~*~

"I'm going to have to recruit more guys. This leaves us with only fifteen," Roy heard Fullmetal say with a sigh, as they stepped out the hotel door. "I shouldn't have sent out ten of our gang. What's wrong with me?"

"It's alright, boss. We usually have to send at least seven of them. Maybe we should have forty guys here. There's plenty of room in the hotel," Kevin said, patting Fullmetal on the back. "Besides, who knows what the hell attacked those guys at the border. It's a gore fest up there."

Roy frowned as he kept pace with Jeremy, staying close behind Kevin and Fullmetal. He didn't know what could have the Brat'ja all worked up, but the knots in his stomach made him queasy with anxiety. Roy had never been in an actual battle since all the countries were at peace for now. Tonight however, it seemed he was going to experience something equally terrifying.

No, he could not be scared. He was in _daily _training to _not _be scared. But this was so different from all the mock battles he and the enlisted men were put through. It was completely different from all the missions he had been on, raiding drug houses and arresting people that attempted to blow up military buildings and banks.

Somehow, this chilled him to his very core.

~*~

Winry could hear all the yelling and slamming of doors, but she waited in her room, clutching a ratchet that she had been using on a new project before the sudden commotion interrupted her.

She had heard Kevin yelling about how four Brats got taken out at the border, all brutally slaughtered. It sent chills down her spine to think about it. She knew she couldn't stop Ed from leaving and going to kill whatever it was that tore those people apart. This was one of those missions that he _had _to go on or more people could die.

She wished she could help him with the guilt that he felt for all the deaths within the gang. She had tried, in the past, to go on missions but he practically screamed himself hoarse at her about how stupid she was for even thinking about going and how she wasn't going to get hurt because of him. He was honestly way too over protective—almost to the point of smothering.

But now, she felt her own urges to protect him as she listened to them leave. It had to have been a dangerous and urgent mission if he left without telling her, not bothering with their usual arguments. She tried busying herself with the roller blade in front of her, but everything was a haze as she thought of every possible bad thing that could happen to him. What if he got shot in that place just below his ear, where there was no metal plating under his skull? What if he had another system shut down? What if it _was _a chimera attack and he couldn't take this one down?

She sighed shakily, remembering the memories of him coming back, severely battered up and with broken bones, his clothing covered in blood and dirt from barely escaping with his life from the fearsome beast. He would have died if it weren't for his body, metal protecting those vital parts and enabling his quick speed. She could remember wanting to cry, but she only helped him limp to his room where she reset the broken bones and healed the minor injuries with Gurilyn, an ointment filled with steroids and a special antibiotic chemical that made cuts heal before your eyes. Al was in hysterics when he found out that Ed wanted to go and get the other two chimeras. Alone_. _Again_. _The first time was horrific enough, but it seemed Ed had learned his lessons with the first one and got the last two with some minor scrapes and bruises.

A high whine met her ears, sounding from the room next door. She could hear Al trying to calm whatever kid was crying; she couldn't quite hear what he was saying but she knew it was comforting.

Winry knew Al wasn't going to be allowed to go either. Despite how strong they were, with only two people and a bunch of kids, they were quite vulnerable. If Ed came back—no—_when _Ed came back she was going to tell him they were going to have to get more people. He hated adding new members of the Brat'ja; he got all paranoid and extremely pissy since he had to keep an eye on them all. Winry didn't blame him; some people were just not trustworthy enough.

Setting her tools down, she pulled her hair tie out and retied her hair back in a tight ponytail. She rubbed the back of her hand across her sticky forehead. There was no way she could concentrate on this project while Ed was gone. Sighing, she kicked off her shoes and left her room, heading towards the one next door. She knocked tentatively, careful not to wake any of the kids that Al had just gotten to go to sleep.

"Come in, they aren't going to sleep anytime soon," Al called; she smiled lightly, opening the door and peering in. Al was sitting on one of the beds with a book in his hands and all eight kids crowded around him.

"You kids should be sleeping now, it's not good to stay up too late, or you won't grow," She told them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is that what happened to the boss? He stays up too much?" asked one of the girls, Jessica, a cute little brunette with braided pigtails—Ed himself had inspired the braids.

Al started laughing, making Winry smile and pet the girl's hair down. "You don't want him hearing that, but I suppose that's what happened."

"Yeah, he gets mad when you call him little. But he's the boss! He's stronger than even Jeremy and he's big!" Aphid argued. His childish admiration was obviously still going strong.

"That's right, Aphid; size doesn't matter," Al told him. "The boss is a good example of that. Just don't let him hear you calling him short. He'd be devastated if you little kids even thought he was small."

"We're _not _little kids!"

"Oh? Well, you're not adults either-"

"You're still a kid too, Al!" Aphid yelled. Making Winry start laughing at Al's expression.

"Hey, I'm still older. So that makes me the adult"

"Hey, I'm twenty-one here. _I'm _the adult of the house." Winry intervened, snatching the book up from Al's hands. "Is this book any good?"

"Al won't stop reading _boring_ books. These things are, like, a million years old!" Jasper—a black-haired boy—exclaimed with a huff before flopping down on the bed.

"Then I'll have to go get _good_ books from the book store, won't I?" Winry asked, playing with Ally's hair. All of the kids quickly agreed, while Al sulked a little bit.

"They _aren't _boring."

"Al, we aren't all literature geeks like you," She teased, handing the book back. Al took it and opened it back up to the place he left off. He started to read out loud again, and Winry had to admit that it _was_ a little on the boring side.

She laid her head on the spare space of the bed, already trying to stave off sleep as Al continued to read. She did want to talk to Al about Ed; to be reassured that he'd be fine and come back alright, but she didn't want to get the kids all worried and crying just after Al had gotten them to calm down.

Just as she had begun to fall asleep something jerked her awake; a small noise. She picked up her head, looking around the room before looking back at Al, who returned her a concerned look.

"What is it, Winry?"

"Did you hear that?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment, before it clicked into place. He set the book down and stepped over a couple of the kids and off the bed. Winry stood up, falling into pace behind Al as they made their way over to the door.

"I didn't hear anything," he whispered, looking back at her. "What was it?"

Winry stared at the door for a moment, straining to listen. Then there was an even louder crash. It sounded like glass breaking in the food room. Al visibly jumped, and Winry instinctively latched onto his arm.

"What the hell? Is one of the guys back?" she hissed, cursing herself for leaving her gun in her bedroom.

"No... They aren't due back 'till tomorrow afternoon," he said, reaching down to his pant leg and suddenly cursing. "Winry, grab my boots."

She nodded, scrambling over to the bed and grabbing one of them. She flipped it over and grabbed the hilt of a small, thin knife, dragging it out of the hidden compartment in Al's boot. She quickly grabbed the other one and ran back over to Al, handing them to him.

"I don't have time to put them on. Stay here-"

"I'm not letting you go downstairs on your own, Alphonse. Do _not _act like your brother at a time like this."

He barely nodded and eased the door open, sticking the knife tip into the door handle and twisting the lock mechanism to activate the lock. She stepped out and let him close the door, locking the kids in the room. She just prayed to God that none of them would wake up and start crying.

As fast as she could, she dashed to her room, snatching up the gun and lightly closing her door behind her before reuniting with Al.

"You ready, Win?" he asked, eyes lit up with apprehension. Winry felt the same.

Who knew how many people were downstairs, or what kind of weapons they had? All she and Al had were one measly pistol and two small throwing knives... and they were bare foot, which put them at an even greater disadvantage.

"Why does this have to happen when everyone's gone?"

"Maybe they planned it all. Come on, keep quiet and stay next to me," he whispered back. She took a deep breath and nodded, following Al down the stairs.

~*~

"Hey, did you hear that?" Roy whispered, earning a stern glare from Fullmetal. He had been told to keep his trap shut or face dire consequences ever since they had arrived at the border, near the murder scene. They wanted to lay low and sneak up on whatever had killed the Brats, and not announce their arrival.

"_What?_" Fullmetal hissed. Roy frowned, looking over at Kevin who was staring around the wide, cement lot. Empty brick buildings encased the area, making the whole place feel sinister and haunted. Fullmetal, however, looked right at home, the little creep.

"I heard-"

_Clang!_

Several metal trash bins fell over in a nearby ally, nearly sending Roy out of his skin. Then a cat darted out, streaking along the buildings before disappearing through an open window. Fullmetal watched it before glaring back over his shoulder at Roy.

"Do you _want _us to get caught, asshole?"

"No, I heard something else."

"There's nothing, come on," Fullmetal growled, still keeping his voice low. Kevin was still searching the area as he reached out blindly to hit Fullmetal's shoulder, never taking his eyes off their search around the lot.

"H-hey, Boss. I can hear it too."

Roy heard it again. It sounded like a high-pitched beep, and then it would stop. How could they _not _hear it? The hairs on the back of his neck and arms rose, goose bumps breaking out all over his skin as he glanced around. The noise came again, sounding closer and louder. Somehow the little noise sounded so... _menacing._

"W-what the fuck is that, Man?" Kevin whispered eyes wide. This was the first time Roy had seen him seem so scared, but Jeremy and Fullmetal looked oblivious.

"What are you two talking about? I don't hear shit-"

There was a loud cracking noise, something metal screeched, making a similar sound to whenever Fullmetal clenched his fists too hard. Roy didn't feel scared, but something made his heart pound and his forehead feel drenched with sweat. Even his hands and knees felt shaky. He glanced over at Kevin, who seemed to be having the same problems, but one look at Fullmetal and Jeremy said they were calm and collected.

The screeching beep sounded again and Roy felt his chest constrict, his mouth opening, the lack of oxygen making him drag in hard breaths. Kevin shook harder, and Roy felt an unexplainable anxiety clutch his stomach in a tight knot.

Jeremy grabbed Kevin's shoulder, shaking him slightly as Fullmetal stepped up to him, brow furrowing as he stared at Roy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kevin? Hey, what's wrong?" Fullmetal looked back at Kevin, who seemed to be completely consumed with the anxiety attack. What the hell was going on?

There was another loud clanging noise and Fullmetal suddenly grabbed Roy by the collar of his coat and threw him to the ground. _Hard. _The wind was knocked out of him, and he gasped like a fish as Fullmetal rushed over to Kevin, throwing him to the ground in the same manner as he had Roy. He suddenly felt more clear headed, the feeling of irrational panic clearing from his hazy mind, as though the shock from hitting the ground snapped him back to his senses.

"Fuck... fuck! Damnit... You guys! Get up, now, stay on your toes. This is serious. Here."

Fullmetal grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and quickly ripped pieces off of it. Handing two bits to Kevin. "Put them in your ears and _don't _let them fall out. Here, Roy, you'll still be able to hear, but it'll keep the-"

Kevin shouted, pointing over near the alleyways. Roy snatched the cloth bits out of Fullmetal's hands and drove one piece into each ear hole, not waiting for an explanation. If it made this odd, unexplainable fear go away, then he'd do anything.

He regained his breath as he glanced towards the alleyways. His eyes were unfocused for a moment until they adjusted to the darkness, picking out a silhouette near the alley where the trashcans were knocked over.

A boy stood there. Only seventeen or eighteen years old, judging by height and his wiry frame. He felt calmer, realizing this must be another Brat member, feeling utterly relieved. Maybe not _all _the kids got killed at the border.

Looking up at Fullmetal he saw the steely glare, lips twisting in a tight frown, a look of disgust and… _pity?_

"Guys... don't move _at all_," he said under his breath, standing as still as a statue, making Roy's stomach clench in uncertainty. What the hell was Fullmetal talking about? It was just one kid, and even if he wasn't a Brat member, what did this kid have against Fullmetal and two of his best fighters?

The kid stepped forward. Watching them closely like some skittish animal. He stepped out near one of the lamps, the soft light casting a gentle glow on him. Roy stopped breathing.

Blood was splattered across his shirt and his mouth; it dripped down his chin and neck, his pale hair standing out brightly in the light. Roy looked at his eyes, his stomach dropping as he saw the stark black that they had become, no whites could be seen. The pupils of his eyes had dilated so much that they had taken over all the space in his eyes. He knew right then and there that the only possible explanation for that was physical experimentation. Whatever it was, this boy wasn't normal.

Roy glanced out of the corner of his eye and towards Kevin, who was also still sitting on the ground. He seemed to have regained his composure, and he stared darkly at the... _thing _standing across the lot from them. Staring and waiting.

It felt like forever. The thing just stared at them, almost as if it was contemplating whether or not it could take down _four _of them instead of _three._ Whatever that noise was before it must have come from this thing, but Roy didn't understand what it was or why it had affected him like that. And why didn't it affect Jeremy or Fullmetal?

Suddenly it bolted. Making Roy stare in amazement at how _fast _it ran. Fullmetal set off after it; his speed could easily compete with this thing. He yelled at them to stay still as he met it half way, throwing a right punch at its face.

It ducked, lashing out for his feet, but he brought up his left leg, blocking it. Part of the pant leg ripped off as Fullmetal brought his automail arm down on the back of its neck.

Roy thought for a moment that he had gotten him, but it ducked even further, showing off surprising flexibility as it brought up another leg, standing on its forearms for leverage and nailing Fullmetal in the chin.

"Boss!" Kevin screamed out as the blond fell over backwards, the thing was distracted from him for a moment, perking its head up and staring over at Kevin, cocking its head to the side. The curious look on its face sent chills down Roy's spine.

In a flash of white it darted, Roy swore loudly, scrambling up to his feet and hurrying over to Kevin to help him up. Something hard collided with Roy just as he grabbed Kevin's arm to help him up, sending him falling back to the ground.

Instinctively he started thrashing, trying to throw a good punch at the thing but it literally _growled _at him, making him second guess whether it was human or not.

It bit down on Roy's shoulder and he yelled out, starting to hit it again. But his punches went unnoticed by the creature. It almost felt... _metal. _Time slowed down as a hand shot out and grabbed the thing by its hair, ripping it back and pulling it off of Roy. The creature yelped loudly as it was thrown back.

Roy grasped at his shoulder, blood pulsed from the small but deep wound. The creature's blunt teeth had somehow torn a large chunk from his shoulder. Whatever the hell it was, it was inhumanly strong.

Sitting up, time returned to a normal pace, and he saw Fullmetal grip the back of the thing's hair, straddling its back and pinning it prone to the ground. He slammed its face repeatedly into the cement ground, and the creature scrambled to get its feet to grip the ground so it could throw Fullmetal off of its back.

"Fuck! Boss! Over there!" Kevin bolted past Roy, drawing a gun from his jean pocket and aiming it towards the ally way. Roy fought to get back on his feet as he stared in horror as another person showed up, a man roughly Roy's age, looking extremely thin and savage. His dark brown hair appeared black in the dark lighting.

Jeremy ran over to Fullmetal just as the creature had flipped him so it pinned him to the ground. The other dark haired man, seeing the commotion, ran to assist the creature that had Fullmetal pinned. Jeremy fought to tear it off before it could bite Fullmetal's neck, and Kevin quickly shot at the dark haired man.

Roy blanched as he heard a menacing growl behind him, and he instinctively reached for his hip. But then he remembered…

Fullmetal didn't allow him to have a gun.

~*~


	8. Fear and Dead Determination

**Surprise? Haven't been updating for a while, so this is a present for you guys. ^^; It's long and I tried editing my best, hopefully you like it. I didn't bug Hype about it 'cause I know she's busy, so I took it upon myself to get it done! Hopefully it's good!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three years ago...

* * *

A heavy heart was pumping for all it was worth, striking his ribs, each beat was painfully acute as he ran pointlessly down wide, endless hallways. Nothing else he could think about but flickering florescent lights over head and the loud pounding in his ears as they throbbed in unison with the pain in his chest. The halls looked like they would have belonged to a hospital, the place even smelled like one, if it hadn't been for the ominous presence all over the place. Something dark and evil lurked and Ed didn't want to be found.

Up ahead several dark figures ran by the end of the hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly as they passed, disappearing down another hall in the endless dark. He froze for a moment terrified, he couldn't remember any other time being so full of this trembling fear, filling his head and brimming to the top ready to over flow and consume him entirely if he didn't keep his legs moving, didn't keep running.

Taking off again down the hallways he tried sorting his spinning thoughts, trying to get a grasp on the situation. All he could remember were sirens going off, loud and screeching in his ears, and something about A.E.s escaping, the loud noises woke him from his drugged sleep. He remembered a strange man had rushed into his room that he shared with another boy his age, and began tearing all the wires and attachments off of him, then quickly moved to his roommate's and did the same, removing I.V.s and some strange mask that was clutching at his mouth and nose. As soon as he was finished he ran from the room casting them both an anxious look as he reached the door, yelling at them, "Run!"

Images of the man's face and his roommates' were just blurs, the drugs in his system and his hysteria swirled their appearances, lost in his memory and unable to be retrieved. Lights were switching off, sending everyone in an endless horror of pitch black, confusing the escapees. The guards were at an advantage with night vision glasses, hunting down whoever escaped, ready to drag the people back into their rooms, filling their veins with sedatives and strapping them to hospital beds. They were only kids.

_He was just a kid. _

_Sixteen wasn't that old._

_Was it?_

_Or was he still sixteen anymore?_

Turning a corner, his bare feet skidded on the tiles of the floor and he ran into something, knocking him backwards and nearly giving him heart failure as he fell backwards, his metal leg clanging against the porcelain tiles of the hallway floor. Rough, ragged breathing filled his ears as someone grabbed his arm and dragged him up off the floor. He screamed out, trying to fight off whoever it was but they were a lot stronger than he was, effectively pinning his metal arm to his side. He was just a mouse biting at the cat's paw.

"Let go of me-!"

"Kid, just shut up before they hear you! _Can you be any louder?!"_ The man hissed, grabbing Ed by the back of the neck and started walking him down the hallway, forcing every step and holding him up. Ed trembled, struggling half-heartedly as he tried figuring out what was going on. He could either throw a fit and try to fight this man off or see where he was going. But it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

His mind fought with the idea of this stranger being a guard, but his veins still pumped heavy sedatives through his system, leaving him confused and drowsy, his body begging him to lay down but his mind screaming at him to run. To flee. Just _get away!_ But that's what all he ever seemed to do in this place. Sleep. He couldn't give up when freedom was so close in his reaches. He had to keep moving.

_For Al and Winry._

"W-what's going on?" He asked, wincing as the man's hand gripped the back of his neck harder, effectively silencing him.

"You don't see an escape when its right in front of you, Kid? Damn, its a good thing I grabbed you. Running around like a headless chicken. You would have been caught before you even found an exit."

Ed was about to come up with a clever comeback when a large hand slapped to his mouth-- and most of his face, and he was pulled backwards into a dark, small room. His mind immediately worked out that it was a closet they were enclosed in and the man reached over Ed's shoulder closed the door as fast as he could with his free hand. Ed blinked several times as he stared at the metal arm, similar to his own. His vision swam as he felt his knees start to shake. He couldn't believe this man had automail too, it just didn't fit with everything that was going on!

Holding his breath, unable to breathe with the large flesh hand covering his nose and mouth, he watched through the tinted window and not even ten seconds later three men rushed by, shouting orders.

_Close call_, he thought wearily. He would have sighed in relief, except for the fact air was was becoming scarce in his lungs and his vision was starting to swim with water in his eyes.

If this guy didn't catch him or pull him into the closet, he would have been caught and taken back into that scary room, with the painful wires and the hissing machines. He shuddered at the thought and tugged at the man's wrist, hoping he wasn't going to suffocate before he even escaped.

"Okay, Kid. No more questions. Let's just get the fuck out of here first." The man whispered, letting Ed's mouth go and opened the closet door again. Ed sucked in a deep breath, wincing as the hand latched back onto the back of his neck and he was shoved again, stumbling along, wherever this man led him. Wherever that may be...he could only hope it was to an exit.

The loud sirens became background noise as they rushed down the hallway, Ed tripping over his automail leg occasionally. The damn thing kept slipping on the glass tiles when he stepped and made him hit it with his flesh leg, nearly flinging himself to the ground if it weren't for the strong and painful grip on his neck steering him down the seemingly endless halls.

"Help! HEY! Someone open the door!" A voice rang out, cutting through the loud sirens and Ed perked up at the noise, but the man seemed to ignore it, still directing Ed down the halls. As they came closer to the door where the voice was coming from, Ed heard the voice call out again, "Its jammed! Come on, open up! "

"Shouldn't we open the door? He sounds like he needs help-" Ed tried speaking up but the man just shook his head.

"We need to stay in a small group, or we'll just attract those bastards. Do you want to go back to that room they locked you in?"

Ed's eyes widened and he shook his head, staring at the door as they moved closer.

"Yeah but...he's stuck in there...we don't need to bring him, just open the door. Come on-"

"If he has automail he shouldn't need our help, Kid. Be grateful I'm even helping _you_."

"How can I be grateful when I'm going to regret this all my life?! Let go of me, bastard!"

"Come on, Kid! Quiet down!-"

"Some one open the damn door! I can hear voices! I know you can hear me, you heartless bastards! I'm still human heeeere! No experiments done on me! Helloooo."

"Let go!" Ed started throwing his weight towards the ground, yanking his head away from the man's hand.

"Fine! God dammit. You kids will be the death of me!" The man exclaimed, shoving Ed away into into the wall. Ed caught himself on the tile-work and watched the man grab the door handle and experimentally jiggled it before giving it a hard pull with his automail hand, ripping the door from the door frame, a loud screech shot through the hall way as the hinges broke off, making Ed flinch . He stared wide-eyed, before glancing down at his own smaller automail arm. _Could he do that?!_

A kid, roughly Ed's age, with light brown hair sticking up at odd ends, stumbled out of the room, grinning, "Thanks man! I owe you one! Not that your timing was great."

"Not me. It was the blond twerp's idea. If we're caught, I'll make sure to strangle you both." The man grumbled, motioning for them to follow. "Stay close behind."

Ed pushed himself off of the wall and started hobbling after the man, the brunette kid gave him a funny look as he walked next to Ed, half crouched with his eyes filled with caution and mischief, like a child ready to be caught doing something wrong.

"Daaaamn. That's what I would've gotten if I stayed longer? Sick." He said, appreciatively, staring tactlessly at Ed's automail arm.

Ed scowled at him, covering his metal limb with his flesh arm, _what an ass_!

"It's not my fault. I didn't ask for it-ah!" Ed gasped, shooting his hand down to his side as he clenched his teeth, a fierce pain burned its way down his side. He grabbed at the metal plate at his side and collapsed on his knees, panting as his eyes watered up. The pain increased, forcing a moan out his mouth, "Ah..._i-it_...._Nnngh_!"

"Oh, shit! Hey, Blondie, you alright?!" The brunette's loud, obnoxious voice cut through his ear drums, making him curl into himself as he dropped to his side on the floor.

"Will you shut it?!" The man spat at the brunette, turning back around and kneeling in front of Ed, his voice turning into something softer, more parental and less angry, "What is it, Kiddo? Is it your arm?"

"My..._my side_.." He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice, it was impossible as it was _humiliating_. It almost felt like that gut squeezing pain you got when you were burned, the nausea coating your stomach in a sickly sweet film. It nearly made his eyes roll up in the back of his head as he felt the man touch his side.  "Shit, you're one of the ones who got the organ replacements, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Ed blinked away the tears, trying to even his panting into normal breaths.

"I don't even know why I'm helping you, you're too high risk-"

"What?! We can't just leave him cause he 'cause he's got...'cause he's got metal organs! That's like..._racist_, dude!" The brunette cried out, reaching down and hesitantly grabbing Ed's arm. Ed ignored the comment as another wave of pain flared up his side, making him let out another helpless whine.

"Fine, fine! There's no time!" Ed heard the man say, the sound of cloth ripping barely registered in his ears and Ed felt something being stuffed between his teeth, "Bite that, we don't need anything to attract attention."

Ed realized he had a piece of the man's sleeve in his mouth, substituting for a gag. More pain flared up his side as the bigger man slid his arms under his legs and back and picked him up, carefully. He cried out, automatically biting on the cloth as tears started making their way down his face.

"Hey...hey, he's gonna be alright, right?" He heard the brunette ask, "Hey, hey, answer me! He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Shh. He's fine, you idiot. Shut your yap and follow me-!"

A loud explosion filled the silence as Ed forced his eyes open. The man carrying him started running towards the noise, the small brunette hurrying in his tracks.

"Good, the plan is working out perfectly. Hey, Jared! Good work, we got them goin' now!" The man called out delightedly. Ed looked over and saw another man running up to meet them, face lit up with an impish grin. Ed saw the results of the explosions as he stared at the collapsed wall, leading to the outside world. Rubble and concrete lay haphazardly around. But Ed couldn't take his eyes off the sight the world was offering.

Cold, fresh air blew in, almost shocking his lungs that were used to pure oxygen from the masks he lived on for the time he stayed. The dark night looking so inviting. How long had it been since Ed was awake enough to even _think_ about the outside world? How long had it been since he was even outside? How old was he even anymore?

"Hey, man, when it comes to bombs, you know who to call. Good job, looks like you picked up a couple of kids. Both H.A.E?"

Ed tried keeping up but the pain seized his mind from thinking things through.

"This one is H.A.E....but I'll discuss it with you later. The other runt is just material it seems."

"Oi! Material?! They were gonna cut me up?!"

"I'm gonna cut you up if you don't shut the hell up!" The man snapped, "Jared, how many did you get out?"

"Uhh...ten I think. Matt got like five. Man, you're falling behind. Only two...and only _one_ H.A.E."

"W-wh...."Ed coughed, spitting the cloth out as he felt the pain finally starting to dull, becoming a dull memory as long as he stayed still. He turned his gaze onto the man named Jared, "What's an H.A.E?"

Jared blinked, as if he actually noticed Ed for the first time, before cracking an evil grin, "That's your new label, kiddo. A freak of nature, an experiment of the state. You are owned material of the government. You don't own anything now. Not even your own _spit_. Everything is owned. Bought and paid for."

"Jared, shut the hell up and leave the kid alone-"

"Hey! There's Matt now! Here, give me the kids and go get some more out. Georgia and Elliot can only handle those guards for so long."

Ed found himself passed off to the creepy guy named Jared and found himself childishly missing the stronger, safer arms of the other man whose name he didn't even know. This Jared guy just creeped him out.

"I-I can walk myself," He attempted getting down but Jared tightened his grip and started running across the collapsed wall, expertly moving across the debris and fallen beams. The brunette was complaining loudly behind them, tripping over the occasional cement block or twisted steel pole.

"Hey, you boys have any family?" Jared cut through the brunette's bickering.

"Nah. I left those assholes years ago!" The brunette said, a little too proudly for Ed's liking. What he would give to have had a family or just a chance to meet his parents. And this kid just took it for granted and threw it away.

"What about you kid?" Jared asked looking down at him as they ran towards a road leading away from the labs. Ed was starting to feel a little more awake as the cool air streamed past his face, making his flesh rise in goosebumps, excitement of the outdoors starting to make him feel more alive.

"...I have a little brother. And a gang I live with..."

"Oh?! A little gangster, huh?!" Jared asked playfully, grinning as he look back up, making his way across the road and through the scarce trees as shrubs and grass started replacing the tar and street lights. The forest. If you could call it that anymore.

"I'm actually...the leader...."

Ed had to clutch to Jared's jacket to keep from toppling out of his arms as they stopped abruptly. Ed thought he said something but instead Jared jostled Ed as he held him with one arm and brought his other hand up looking at his watch.

"Fuck...where is everyone... they should be here-"

"Don't move!" A voice called out, followed by the cock of a gun.

Ed felt Jared stiffen, as he dazedly blinked, trying to place a face to that voice, but nothing was coming up. He heard the brunette boy gasp, and Jared protectively tightened his hold on Ed.

"I want you to put that experiment down and get on your knees. Hands above your head-"

"Like I'm giving up that easily." Jared muttered, making the long dead determination in Ed flare again. The man looked too young to have that look on his face. He looked broken, but if he could still find the strength to keep fighting then Ed had to fight too. But he couldn't move, helplessly staring as his mind was playing catch up with everything that was happening.

"Put it down and step away!" The man yelled, shaking his gun for emphasis.

"Hey, Man, that's not cool. He ain't an 'it'!" The brunette called out, his bravery bordering stupidity. Ed wanted to yell at him, tell him to run away but his breath froze in his lungs and airways, leaving him paralyzed.

"You are just material, _boy_. I could shoot you this instant and not be reprimanded for it!"

"Do it, asshole!"

"Stop it!" Ed suddenly shouted, finally finding his voice and will power as he attempted to shove away from Jared. His mind started clicking all these pieces together as adrenaline sparked through his body, he glared at their enemy only a mere fifty paces away. This man, Jared, was trying to save him and all the other kids. Now they were caught and if he didn't back down then he was going to be shot. And the idiot brunette with the big mouth was going to get himself killed! He ripped his legs away from Jared, stepping down onto the ground and using his automail arm to forcibly push him away, "Just stop it! I'll come quietly. Just don't shoot anyone...please." If Ed just went with the man, then it would give Jared a chance to get the others out of the lab.

Ed squinted through the darkness and got a good look at the man with the gun. He grinned at Ed, making his stomach drop and his skin crawl uneasily. The look on the man's face was predatory as he still had his gun still trained on Jared, "That's good. I won't shoot anyone if you just come to me-"

"Kid, don't-!"

"Shut u-!" Ed snapped, but it was cut off, a gasp strangling out of his throat as a hand grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back. Hard metal was driven against the jugular of his neck and sent his mind reeling. _Was__ it a knife? _It couldn't be, it was too dull. _What the fuck was going on?_

"I'm not letting you have this H.A.E. If you guys complete the experiment then this whole world will go to hell, so don't think that if I blow it's esophagus out I'll feel bad. This is all for the greater good."

The man across the way looked shocked for a moment, uncertainty and anger flickering in his eyes as the triumphant smile slipped away. Ed was trying to remember how to breath and the brunette was staring with wide eyes, stunned into silence. But the biting, cold edge of the gun being pressed to his throat and the betrayal didn't hurt, what hurt the most was he was called an '_it_' by someone he thought he could trust.

"Come now. There's no need to shoot an innocent boy-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up. You and I both know its just a expensive little experiment you and your teams have been working on for how many months? How much did you have to put into this one-?" Ed felt a hand touch the outline of his metal side, making the breath catch in his throat, "He's practically fully metal. I'm gonna saaaay...20 mil? 40 mil?"

"Now, listen. Just turn it over and we can work out a deal, I'll pay you as much as you want. Double what these men are paying you to steal them-"

"Aww, come ooooon. Its just one lousy experiment. What's so special about this one? You have like...two _dozen_, right?"

"Twenty-three, actually, but-"

"So, what's this one mean to you?"

"He's a higher advanced one. You should know. We only have five that are as highly adept. Just please don't shoot- How much do you want?"

"I'm thinking you should drop your gun. I am being paid, but my _life_ is worth more to me then this freakish _thing's_" Jared sneered, nudging Ed's neck painfully with the gun's mouth.

The other man's gun dropped to the grass with a muffled thud, he rose his hands as he kicked the gun a good twenty feet away from him. Ed watched it disappeared into the dark, his breathing verging on hyperventilation as his anger made him see red.

_Freakish thing? It? Why were they talking about him like he wasn't even human?! They easily placed prices on him! _

"Okay, the gun is gone. Now, just let me call someone to bring the money and we can make the transaction-"

"I don't think so," Jared snapped, making the man's hand freeze, inches from his pocket. Ed felt the gun pull away slightly from his throat, allowing him to breathe easier, but that didn't keep the flesh on his throat from prickling at the sensation. He didn't know why that feeling tingled his flesh, like that feeling when a blade neared your wrist or throat. Just the instinct to pull away and rub at the skin until the feeling went away. He suddenly felt Jared grab his flesh shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze with the hand that didn't aim the gun at his throat. _Was_ it comforting? _What was going on_?!

"I want you to get on your knees and throw your radio over here, I'll make the call-"

Unwillingly, a groan escaped Ed's throat as he clutched at his side again, unexpected pain from his stress bringing the pain back, startling Jared. Ed squinted back up, and heard the brunette gasp as he saw the flash of a gun, the man drew another from his belt, that was hidden from sight, and trained it above Ed's head. _He won't shoot will he?! He'll hit me if he misses!_

Ed was shoved to the ground unceremoniously, but he never took his eyes off the man in the white uniform as the gunshot exploded above his head. The shocked look on the man's face disappeared in a splatter of blood and skull shards as his head was lost amidst the spray of red mist. The body staggered forward and he heard the brunette shouting something. Ed started shivering as he stared at the man's convulsing body, lost in a seizure as the nerves lost control and made the man's body spasm, twitching wildly on the ground.

"Hey, kiddo. You alright?" Jared asked, grabbing Ed's flesh arm and easing him to sit up, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the body flailing on the ground. How could this man just sit there and act like there wasn't a body, feet away, spurting blood from where its head just was moments before? It jerked around in the grass, smearing red across the dark grass, dying it an even darker shade. It almost made him retch on the ground at the sight.

Ed didn't even notice the blood that flecked on his face and he hastily rubbed at it, stomach squirming nauseously, watching with sick fascination as the once white sleeve of his shirt was being quickly turned red.

A hand cupped under his chin and pulled his gaze away from the body. He found himself shaking uncontrollably as the brunette stormed over, fists clenched and casting a dirty look a Jared.

"Get your hands off of him! How _dare_ you call him all that stuff?! He's human, too!"

Ed glanced at the boy, feeling warmed by how the boy seemed to look at him as if he wasn't half metal, but like he was as normal as the day he was born.

"Calm down, you two. Don't tell me you fell for that little display there. I'm surprised it even _worked_, but that guy didn't want to waste an expensive experiment-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not an experiment!" Ed snarled, pushing Jared's comforting hands away.

"Well, Kid. What do you call all those machines attached to yourself? Being locked up in a room and evaluated everyday isn't exactly what I'd call normal-"

"Fuck you! I...I'm human...I don't _care_ what you guys say! Some metal isn't going to change who I _am_!"

Jared grinned at him and ruffled his hair, making Ed flinch at the sudden movement, "Good, Kid, that's what I wanted to hear! At least we know they haven't brainwashed ya'! How long were you in there for anyway?"

Ed blinked, feeling a little calmer as he shrugged, looking away, anywhere but at these people and the body lying prone mere feet behind him.

He couldn't remember a damn thing. When he was taken...why...where..._how?_

"Don't remember do you?" Jared asked sadly, shaking his head. "How about an age?"

Ed just shook his head, feeling extremely light headed again. He couldn't remember and he didn't care anymore at the moment. His whole body still ached from the assaults the automail constantly delivered to his body, occasionally the nerves would twitch and jerk in their port, sending little arrows of pain to his chest. All he wanted was a bed to sleep in.

"He doesn't look so good, is he gonna hurl or something?"

Ed never thought he'd miss sleeping as much as he did then, after practically sleeping the whole time he was in the labs. He fought to keep his eyes from drooping shut, but he felt himself sway as hands quickly grabbed his shoulders before he fell face forward into the ground, seeped with blood that was quickly spreading.

~*~

Something was prodding his side, an aggravating little twitch in his ribs that had him groaning in discomfort and moving away, trying to give whatever was poking him a _hint_ that he didn't want to be bothered.

"Dude...that is _so_ _sick_," he heard the whispered awe, as another finger jabbed at the sensitive skin, this time around his shoulder port where the automail arm connected to his torso, "That is sooo much cooler than skin-"

Ed swatted out at the hand, trying to roll away when he heard the voice holler out in warning and he suddenly fell. A loud crash and Ed felt his backside flare up in pain as he let out a string of curses, trying to rub his brutally assaulted tailbone and get up without falling on his face.

Someone scrambled over to his side, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up to his feet, but the weight of the automail made it arduous as the unknown person struggled to pull him up.

"Oh, fuck! I am _so_ sorry, dude! You alright?!" That voice..._oh god_...it was that stupid brunette kid! Ed blinked a couple times, trying to clear the sleepy haze from his eyes and tears of pain as he looked up at the fear filled face of the brunette kid from last night...last night? How long had he been asleep?

He shot up abruptly, taking the brunette by surprise and smacking their foreheads together. He stalled for a moment before jumping up to his feet, shoving the brunette aside and slightly surprised by the agility of the heavy automail. He ignored the brunette who was spitting cuss words as he clutched his forehead, watching Ed carefully as the blond started panicking.

"Where am I?!" Ed felt his breaths coming in quick as his eyes darted to every corner of the tent he was in, feeling like a trapped animal, waiting for a guard or a doctor to jump from out of no where and drag him back to that place. He steadied himself against one of the many posts that held the spacious tent up, trying to take in his surroundings.

Several cots lined the wall of the tent and a chest was tucked under each one. He felt the cold chill of morning air as he realized with embarrassment that he was only wearing a pair of shorts.

"You're in a tent, what else does it look like?" The brunette groaned, standing up, still rubbing his forehead. A nasty bright blue bruise was forming on the goose egg of a welt, sticking out of the brunette's forehead. Ed subconsciously touched his own, wondering vaguely why his wasn't throbbing and sporting a hefty bump too.

"Obviously, dumbass. In a tent _where_?" Ed spat, glancing nervously at the door. He could make a break for it...he could actually be finally _free_...not poked and jabbed at with needles and hooked up to machine after machine. He could actually live his life again!

"I don't know. I just woke up in here with _you._" The brunette said, distastefully, as if being stuck with Ed was the worst thing he could think of."And you had a little hissy fit in your sleep and fell off. I tried catching you. But you're so damn heavy... go on a diet, fat ass."

Ed felt his face flare up in red hot embarrassment as he tried crossing his arms across his stomach in a self-conscious act. But then he realized the brunette was just trying to find an excuse for making him fall.

"It was your fault! You kept touching my automail, you _freak_!" Ed hissed, " What? You got some kinda' fetish for amputees?!"

It was the brunette's turn to flush as he stuttered helplessly at Ed's sneer..

"At least I don't weigh as much as a baby whale! Go lose some weight!"

"It's the fucking metal! It weighs twice as much as normal-"

"Excuses, excuses!" The brunette sing-songed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Ed wanted to punch the guy, Ed already was starting to feel self-conscious because of the automail, but as soon as he opened his mouth to retort again the tent flap swung open and the man from last night, that saved Ed from the halls, appeared in the door way. He looked livid as he scowled at the two arguing boys.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?! You-!" He pointed at Ed, making him jump, "What the hell are you doing up?! And you little _idiot_-!" The finger turned on the brunette, "What the hell are you distressing him for?! Don't you know a damn thing about sick people who need their rest?!"

Both of the teens stuttered for a moment, shouting who's fault it was before Ed crossed his arms and looked away, face scrunching up in a scowl.

Without warning, Ed yelped as the man appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arm, nearly lifting him clear off the floor as he sat Ed back on the cot, making him squirm uncomfortably. He hated being man-handled, and half naked in front of so many people he didn't even know. He tried covering his automail but the man batted his hand away and pulled the blanket up, forcing him to lie back down by pressing on his shoulder.

After that argument with the brunette, Ed didn't feel in the least bit tired. But the look he got from the man had him shutting up and laying down without complaint, still feeling flushed from being pushed around so easily. _He wasn't some little kid!_

"You need to sleep since your body is still trying to accept the trauma that happened. Automail isn't perfected yet and you're still a test." He murmured, examining Ed's automail shoulder. He glanced back up at the brunette and pointed at the exit, "You. Out. _Now_."

The brunette pouted, a whine that made Ed grind his teeth in frustration as the brunette complained, "Awwh, why do I have to leave-?"

"I have to talk with him for a moment, just go outside and get something to eat, Jared will get something for you."

The mention of food had the brunette brightening up. He nodded and fled the tent, going to eat while Ed was left, _now hungry_, with a man he didn't even know.

He jerked his shoulder away from the searching hands and snapped at him, "Don't you respect other people's boundaries? I'm not poking at you, now am I?"

He knew it was a rather callous thing to say, but his pride was still in check, and he was not going to back down from this man...now matter how big he was and how he could squish Ed's head with one hand.

"I'd think you'd be used to it...after all the months spent in that laboratory. You were practically a lab rat...and a good one at that too. Obedient. Quiet. You never objected to a _single_ thing."

Ed gawked at the man as he slapped the hands away and scrambled up to a sitting position, blood draining from his face as he scooted away from the man as far as he could-- without falling off the cot again, "How the hell would you know anything?!"

"Well, I am the one who put this plan together. And in order to have the perfect escape plan we needed someone on the inside who knew every floor like the back of their hand."

"You... you were one of the experiments?" Ed asked uncertainly, but the man just shook his head.

"No, kid. I was one of the doctors. I ran the neural psychiatric's ward. I'm the one who made sure none of you went insane...you were the quietest, actually. It was unfortunate that you got in that accident. Maybe none of this would have happened." The man said with a sad shake to his head, sitting down on the cot across from Ed's. Ed eased up a little, sliding down a bit and relieving the pressure on his arm and shoulder. _Accident_? This man had to know everything that happened to him...if he was a mental health therapist of some sort then he had to know his patients' history background, right?

"I...I was in an accident?" He asked in a voice that he hoped didn't sound as scared and fragile as he heard it in his ears. But he couldn't help cringing when the man glanced back up at him.

"Well...yeah...you were pretty much dead," He tapped his own temple, "No brain activity. So they went ahead and used you as the first highly advanced H.A.E. Since you were already dead, there'd be no risk of killing someone who could be used as a normal H.A.E-"

"You keep saying H.A.E.....what's that mean?" Ed interrupted, feeling a little disturbed by the whole situation.

"Human automaton example." The man recited, "A.E. for short."

It sent chills down Ed's spine as he laid back down, feeling helpless. So, he had died...and this illegal experiment had saved him? Did that mean he...owed those scientists? With his life? Was he still even alive?

"So...what accident...was I in?" He asked hesitantly. Did he really want to know what horrible thing happened to him that cost him his life? The sick curiosity was nudging at him from the darkness, urging him to ask. He _had _to know the answer.

"...Something...I don't know what exactly...but it tore you apart... half your organs were gone from your side, that's why you have to wear that metal plate...it connects to all your artificial organs and keeps them running.... You're arm and leg were torn to shit, so there was no way to fix them. And you were liable for a transplant, so we took you as perfect opportunity for the new H.A.E. model. There are only five of them."

"Wow...I feel so special," Ed remarked sarcastically, turning away from the man, carefully shuffling on top of the cot as he faced his back towards the man. Tears were building up in his eyes as he slowly traced the outline of his metal side, his breath hitching slightly as his once calloused fingertips, turned soft with disuse, brushed the sensitive, puckered skin welded to the metal.

"But I've got to admit, once you get used to the automail, it's a lot better than those cheap bionic limbs. They move perfectly and after a few years it'll be like having a normal arm or leg. Take it from someone who knows."

Ed pulled his automail arm in front of him and stared at it, "How long was I in there? How old am I?"

"You were in there about a year and a half, kiddo. I'd say you were about sixteen or seventeen when they brought you in. So you're roughly eighteen years old."

A year and a half. His heart throbbed as he thought of Alphonse..._Winry_....what did they think? Did they know he was still alive? What had happened to them? Were they alright?

"I think you should get some more sleep, just let the initial shock wear off at least before you try moving around, okay? We're here to help you, just try to get more rest."

Ed didn't say anything as he continued to stare blindly at his metal hand. He heard the man sigh, dejectedly, before getting up and leaving. The last thing Ed wanted to do was _sleep_. A whole year and a half. _Wasted._

A soft rustle met his ears as he blinked and stared down at the tent wall next to his cot. An arm appeared under the tough, material wall and lifted it up a little, letting a body ease their way in. Ed scowled as he realized it was the brunette, but it quickly disappeared when he saw two bowls of food in his hand. How he was balancing them both in his hand like that, Ed didn't know, and he didn't really care.

"Hey, Blondie. I waited 'till that ass left. Brought you something to eat. Truce?" He said, holding the bowl out to him as he straightened up, watching Ed expectantly.

"My name is Ed...not Blondie....and I guess I can let you off of the hook."

"Well...my name is Kevin...not idiot, or moron, or dumbfuck. Whatever those guys tell ya, it's really Kevin, nice to meet 'cha," He said, holding a hand out to Ed. Ed felt a little weird that he had to shake the brunette's- Kevin's hand with his automail, but figured the kid wanted another chance to see the metal appendage up close.

They shook hands and Ed snatched the bowl, staring hungrily into it as he tried identifying what was in it. Oh, merciful god in heaven, if Ed ever thought he existed, then he did now. The most delicious looking beef stew stared up at him, in all its glory, making Ed's stomach growl in approval.

"Shit, I can't remember the last time I ate real food." He groaned, wishing he had a spoon. Kevin plopped down at his feet on Ed's cot, and sipped at his own bowl, casting Ed a perplexed look.

"They didn't feed you?"

"Either they were food capsules or I was tube fed."

Both teenagers made a face at that and started eating in silence, enjoying each other's company when they weren't at each others throats, intent on the kill, for the first time. But Ed wasn't going to stand for that. No matter how nice it was. He had had silence long enough. It was time to rile things up a little.

"You could have at least got some spoons, dumbass." Ed said , smirking over his bowl at Kevin, as the brunette whipped his head up, ready to throw an insult back at him that would start the tennis match between them of abuse and retorts.

* * *

**Hyperthia drew a picture of one of the H.A.E.s for me! It's epic, you guys! Or as she says, "Epique." Lol. And I've...attempted to draw Kevin...yeah. Whatever! I'll have the links in my profile under the Cyber Punks section of the fanart! **

**You can draw yourself fanart, right? Nah, that's called story art. Ok. Lol. Hopefully, soon I'll have a collection of all the people from Cyber Punks. I've got a couple pics drawn, but not scanned. I was planning on doing a H.A.E. A special one that you guys don't know about yet ;) I've attempted him a few months ago, but...I sucked. But I'm trying to get a good collection going for you guys.**

**Oh! And I have another fanart. From Faux-Symphony on DeviantART. I'll have her link under my Cyber Punks art collection too. She did fabulous and I love it! The colored outlines are amazing in contrast with each other. I just love it to pieces!**

**So, I'll go get that section put up. Stupid FFnet won't let me copy/paste links anymore like it used to. **

**Note to FFnet: Fix your document uploader! It's been taking words out!** Fine example of that in my last chapter of 'Hand of the Reaper' (-__-) Sorry about that guys. My spelling and grammar isn't THAT bad....I hope.


	9. Protect your own

**Continues off of the last chapter, the flashback. Unedited. This basically just wrote itself.**

* * *

Rolling his shoulder that was weighted down by the automail, he crouched down, straining to listen. He had been forced to stay in this tent for almost two days now, and he wasn't going to stick around to see what would happen.

Barefoot, wearing a scrappy long sleeved shirt and cargo shorts, he wasn't exactly the most prepared to run away. But he was used to jumping into situations unprepared and always fought his way through the consequences. Now wouldn't be any different.

Frowning in determination he ducked under the tent wall, lifting it carefully and peering through the dark. Camp fires flickered, casting large shadows across the expanse grounds. Hard tar had replaced the brown earth and it hurt his flesh foot as he bolted to the first tent, hard pebbles digging into the soft under flesh of his foot, looking around carefully to be sure he wasn't spotted. Loud prattling and laughter filled the camp. Good, that meant no one was expecting a break-out. And that meant he could sneak away without being noticed, since no one was on the look out.

He cursed himself for being so off balance as he stumbled slightly, trying to skirt around the edges of the tent to the other side, shifty gold eyes scanned the area, trying to make sure no one was watching him. Near a large fire several people talked, their backs to him, as they laughed, joking.

_Once I get out of here I can get back to Al and Win._

Next to him, to his left, something snapped and he jumped, first instincts telling him to run. He darted to the right, prepared to make a break for the city, when something grabbed the scruff of his shirt, pulling him back.

Biting back his scream, he lashed out behind him, kicking. The quicker he knocked this guy out and made the least noise then the best for his escape!

"Hey, where are you going, runt? You look a little uptight-"

"WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?!" He shouted, yanking out of the stranger's grip and twisted around, ready to throw a punch.

Jared was smiling broadly down at him as Ed backed up a few steps, staring up with hard, defiant eyes.

"I'm leaving." He spat, crouching down a little, ready for Jared to make a move.

"Without saying bye? Geez, Kid. First we save your life, and now you're running off like _we're _the enemy." Jared said, shaking his head and folding his arms, "We were only making sure you got a hang of the automail before you took off. You know how dangerous the city is, especially if you have a handicap."

Feeling suddenly foolish, Ed frowned, looking away. He had never even _considered_ that these guys weren't the bad guys. They _had_ saved him, after all. And here he was acting like some criminal, stalking around the tents in the middle of the night, prepared for a fight to the death to get home.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, trying to hold what little respect he had left. He flinched when Jared raised his hand, patting it down on Ed's head and ruffling his hair.

"Chill out, Bud. We're not enemies. You're still not mad about the other day are ya'?"

"Of course I'm not. I just...I just need to leave...I've been gone for so _long_. It's been years and I don't know how my family is. I'm sorry."

Jared laughed, "Hey, there's no problem, I completely understand. We just gotta go say bye to the boss, k? We don't want him thinking you're ungrateful, do you?"

Ed searched Jared's face, still a little tense, but he mentally scolded himself. This was Jared, the guy that _saved_ him and put his life on the line to get Ed out of that place. He should be more trusting.

Nodding, Ed fully relaxed his stance, straightening up.

"That's good. I know it's hard to trust people, but don't worry, I don't want you to be too trusting of _anyone_. Alright? Even your best friend could stab you in the back someday." Jared explained, leading Ed away from the tent and towards the large fire.

"Then why should I trust _you_?" Ed challenged. Jared looked over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"I like you, Kid. But you're at a disadvantage here. You aren't fully adapted to the automail and you're surrounded by eighteen of our guys. There may be twenty-three of you H. but you guys aren't that scary. Just a bunch of kids with metal attached."

"Then what is our purpose? Why are they so keen on making..._adept_ H.A.E ? Like, me. That guy from before, who saved me, he said I was a higher advanced model. What's that even supposed to mean?"

"What? Higher advanced? I gotta say you have more metal on you then a lot of the people here but I don't know what he meant by..._model_. You're not some robot."

Ed's stomach bunched up in a knot at that word. He stared at Jared's back, trying to understand what was going on.

"Are you sure I'm not? I mean, what if-"

"Kid, you're arguing with me. That's a clear sign of a teenager. Not some robot android thing. Geez, chill out a while, you're fine." Jared told him, still walking ahead of him.

Sighing, Ed tagged along behind Jared until they reached the fire. The chill was immediately scared away by the flames and he felt his muscles start shivering at the near heat, anticipation of being heated filled them as he neared the fire. Ed spotted the man from before and saw he was speaking with another young man. They looked like they were in a intense argument until Jared strolled over, announcing his presence.

"Yo, Will, the kid wants to talk to you."

Ed felt cornered when both men looked up at him. He almost wanted to tell them to never mind and he'll talk later about it, but the thought of seeing Al and Winry again strengthened his determination.

"Oh, you're that kid who was running around senseless in the labs, weren't you?"

Feeling his face flare up he scowled at the man, "Yeah, considering I was as high as a kite from all those drugs those bastards always forced into me."

"Good thing you ran into me then, isn't it? My name is William, but the way, friends' call me Will." He held out a hand for Ed to shake but he just glared at it.

"I'm none of your _damn _business. Thanks for the other day, alright? But I've got to leave."

Will's eyebrows shot up as he smiled with a hint of confusion, "Already? But is that anyway to thank the guy who saved your life?"

Jutting out his lower jaw, Ed grinded his jaw, crossing his arms, "I don't care. I'm leaving. I already said 'thank you' what more do you want?"

Sighing, Will stood up, giving Jared a stern look before glancing in Ed's direction and back at Jared, "Look, Jared. We need to talk for a minute."

Ed stared at the two, trying to read Jared's expression to see if he would hint on what was going on, but Jared looked as puzzled as Ed was, "Sure, what is it, Boss?"

"Come over here."

Ed tried following them towards a tent set up not too far from the fire before a hand clasped onto his shoulder, halting him. Looking over he saw that it was the young man who was arguing with Will a few moments ago.

"Why don't you stay here? The fire is warmer and I'm sure the Boss needs to talk with Jared privately."

Feeling a little irked, Ed plopped down beside the man on the log where Will was seated and bowed his head, keeping his arms folded over his chest protectively.

"Why so uptight? Must be nice to be out of those labs for once."

"I'm wondering why it's taking them so long for... me to...leave..." Ed felt his heart constrict as he jerked his head up, staring wide eyed at the man before stumbling up, away from the fire.

"What's the matter-"

"...You...you're not going to let me leave...what's going on?" He asked, his mind quickly going back to Jared. His confused expression was genuine and the look on Will's face was nothing short of grim. Ed gasped out before screaming, "Jared!"

The man lunged forward, throwing his hand over Ed's mouth and pinning him to the ground. A couple of the men near the fire, looked over, looks of shock on their faces. A couple of them stood and moved over. Ed started thrashing, realizing his strength was overpowering the larger man's easily, but the pain it caused was too much to handle.

"Here, Dale, help me keep this kid's trap shut."

Ed's eyes scrunched up as he kicked out harder, trying to get the man's weight off of him before the other's helped restrain him. These men. Whoever they were they weren't his friends! They were new enemies?!

The hand moved up, shutting off the air through his nose and cutting off all his oxygen, suffocating him. He knocked the hand away with a harsh shove of his metal arm and screamed out again, "Jared! Kevin! Hel-"

A fist collided with his stomach and he gagged, feeling a slight pang of triumph when the guy withdrew his hand, hissing painfully. Whatever he hit, it wasn't flesh.

"That's it, cut off his breathing. Just long enough to knock him out."

Twisting his head away from the hands he shouted again, writhing for all he was worth when he suddenly heard a loud crack. Everyone froze, the hands stopped grabbing at him, and they stared over towards the cluster of tents. Ed's harsh breathing broke the silence and he started wriggling, trying to escape the heavy weight holding him hostage to the ground, using the distraction to his advantage.

That's when he heard the screams.

Loud noises and shouting echoed across the grounds, meeting his ears. The panicked yells and snapping grew louder. Suddenly Ed felt the weight lift from his chest, leaving him gasping, rubbing at the ache on his chest.

"Ed, get up and run!" He heard Kevin yell, grabbing his wrists and tugging him up off the ground, "Come on!"

Scrambling up, Ed saw a glimpse of the man that had had him pinned down was clutching his nose, a stream of blood trickling out between his fingers. Kevin yarded him, dragging him along by the wrist as he started running as fast as Ed could let him.

"What's going on?!" Ed called out, looking over towards all the ruckus, people were all rushing towards the center and shouting. Kevin didn't answer him as he was dragged down. Kevin lifted the side of a tent wall and ducked underneath, pulling Ed with him.

Once they were within the confines of the dark tent, Ed collapsed on his side, gasping for breath as sweat trickled down his forehead and neck, clutching at his burning sides. Kevin gave him a worried look through the darkness before crawling over to a wooden chest under one of the cots and started searching through it. Ed started catching his breath and wiped the sweat from his brow as he struggled to sit up, watching Kevin wearily.

"What-What's going on, Kevin?" He asked, still keeping his arms wrapped around his burning stomach.

"Shh, don't talk too loud." Kevin whispered, pulling a few items from the chest and closing its cover. He handed Ed a long, dark object, "This isn't the best, but it'll have to do. We've gotta get out of here, Man."

Ed looked down at the sheathed knife in his hand before looking back up at the shaking brunette, "Kevin, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. This guy just...freaked the fuck out and attacked another guy. There was blood _everywhere_." Kevin shook his head, clasping the knife's sheath onto his belt, before re-doing his belt up, making sure to leave the knife's sheath un-strapped.

"These guys aren't right. They guys who save us, they're not our friends. I just tried to leave and they wouldn't let me. I tried warning Jared but...they held me down...I couldn't do _anything_." Ed bowed his head, shaking. He failed one of the only people that he could trust around here and they died because of him.

Ed felt a hand grab his shoulder and he glanced up, trying to keep the threatening tears from falling. Kevin offered him a half-hearted smile, "It's alright, Dude. The best we can do is get out of here. That's what he'd want for us. So let's not waste this chance."

Giving a curt nod, Ed allowed himself to get pulled back up to his feet. Following Kevin towards the other wall of the tent.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here. I never liked these guys anyway."

Crouching down, they crawled out from under the tent wall, the screaming and pounding footsteps were heard from behind them as they stood up, still crouching low.

"The city is that way, about four miles. We can get there in about less then a half hour if we run-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kevin, I may not look it, but I can't run for shit like this. I could barely run just now." Ed protested, keeping his voice in a low hiss. Kevin huffed out a breath, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Fine. We run a mile, and we'll let you catch your breath. Takes about six minutes for me to run a mile, how fast can you run?" He asked, looking back over at Ed.

Ed glared at him, gritting his teeth, "Like I'd _know_. I've been in a _coma_ for almost two years, you asshole. What do _you think_?"

"I don't know! Let's just go and work things out on the way! We can't sit here like a bunch of ducks, Man."

Standing up, Kevin motioned for Ed to follow and they dashed for the next tent, hiding behind it for protection. Kevin stooped low, glancing around the edge of the tent. Ed hunched down behind him, watching for a signal.

Kevin lifted his hand and pointed, telling him they were going to make a break for it. Taking in deep breaths, Ed waited until Kevin stood again, trying to even his breathing. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last breathing like this. He sounded like a winded horse in his own ears and he wondered what Kevin could hear.

Shooting up, Kevin sprinted, Ed scrambling up after him, forcing his legs to go when they screamed for rest. His automail leg felt like it was going to detach from his thigh and his other leg felt like it was on fire, the muscles burning up and cramping.

Surprisingly, he could keep up well with Kevin, and even when he felt like he was about to collapse he never did. Was this what Will was talking about? Maybe they _did _do something to him-

"Duck!" Kevin yelled, turning around with a look of horror. Ed barely had a chance to blink when something smashed into his stomach, knocking him breathless on the ground. Trying to clear his swirling vision, blinking harshly against the tears, Ed couldn't take in any breath. He wheezed like a fish lacking water as he rolled on his side, trying to grab his stomach but they wouldn't move.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" He heard Kevin shout. But everything wouldn't stop swirling, he could barely think a clear thought when something grabbed his arm.

Taking in a gasping breath, Ed looked beside him and jerked back in fear.

"You...you fucking...bastard." He croaked. Will grinned at him, twisting his automail arm behind his back until he could feel it tugging painfully at his shoulder port. He groaned, leaning back as an attempt to alleviate the pain in his shoulder as he heard Kevin screaming obscenities.

"What's going on?" Ed spat, feeling his breath coming back to him again.

Kevin unsheathed his knife and sprinted forward, a look of outrage on his face as he slashed out at Will still behind Ed. Will spun, putting Ed in the way of the knife and Kevin barely pulled back in time, teeth bared in anger at the bigger man.

"Now, let's try to not damage the goods, eh?"

"Fuck you! What do you want with him?!" Kevin yelled, still gripping the knife in white knuckled fury as he gave the fiercest glare at Will.

"It's kind of obvious, you moron. Money. You know how much we're getting paid for bringing all the H.A.E to Aerugo?"

Ed tried wrenching his arm free but at the slightest movement, sharp pains would run down his spine, leaving him breathless. Will shook his head and laughed at Kevin's bewildered expression.

"You're stealing Amestria's experiments and selling them for money to the Aerugans. Sounds just like you, Will. I just can't believe you're actually _this _selfish."

Both Kevin and Ed whipped their heads around to the new voice, relief washing through Ed as he sighed.

"And I thought I told you to butt out of it, Jared." Will sneered, tightening his grip on Ed's arm for good measure.

"I can't believe this, Will!" Jared shouted, "We're supposed to save these people! Not sell them for our own profits! Half of them are just kids! We can't sell them-"

"Of course we can. They're not even people anymore, Jared. You saw what just happened. They all started malfunctioning. We've got to take the ones who are still working and get them off our hands before the government find out about this!"

"They started malfunctioning because we took them too early, you moron!" Jared snarled, walking towards them, "We have to subdue the rest of them and take them back. Only the scientists can make them function normal again-"

Ed's breath stuttered in his chest as he started thrashing in Will's grip, kicking his legs out and ignoring the twinging nerves in his shoulder as he yelled, trying to break free. Even Jared wanted to take him back! He couldn't trust any of them!

"No! I don't want to go back! Let me go!"

"Shut up, you little brat, before you attract one of those freaks!" Will hissed, twisting Ed's arm harder, making him freeze, biting his lip in pain.

"Will, just let him go! We have to-"

A loud crash sent the tent behind Jared to collapse, a figure rolling and coming to a stop only a few feet from Jared. Ed held his breath as he saw it was a person, but what he saw in its eyes had his knees shaking with fear. Dilated eyes blinked up at him, a gasping shudder rocked through the person's body as it grabbed at its head, shaking violently.

Jared was backing up towards them and Kevin was staring in horror, knife raised in front of him, ready for an attack.

It was a man, Ed barely noticed, his face was contorted in something that looked like pain and confusion. It snapped its head up at Jared and he froze, trying not to stare down the man.

This was what a malfunctioning H.A.E looked like? It was almost animalistic, the way it eyed them, lips pulled back in a grimace and eyes widened considerably.

Ed's automail gave a harsh twinge suddenly and he cried out, quickly biting his lip in fear when the things head snapped over to him and Will. Something trickled down Ed's chin as he stared in horror as the H.A.E took a step towards them, Will tugged back, forcing Ed to stumble backwards with him.

With a low growl, it lunged, too fast for either of them to make a move. It dodged down, impossibly flexible as it swiped out at Will's legs, knocking him away from Ed. Ed yelped in pain as Will released his automail with a hard tug. He collapsed on the ground, clambering up as Jared rushed over, pulling him away from the wrestling match that broke out.

Will knocked it away, giving it a good jab in the mouth with his automail. It _growled_, backing up. It was crouched down on all fours, ready to lash out with the next move Will made.

Ed felt a soft nudge in on his arm and he looked up quickly. He watched Jared put a finger to his lips, a sign for him to be quiet, and he helped him up. As quietly as he could he stood up, still a little shaky as Jared motioned for Kevin.

Before they could duck around one of the tents, Ed glanced behind him and he felt his eyes widen. Before he could yell a warning, the H.A.E barreled into Jared, both of them went into the ground in a tangle of limbs and shouts.

Kevin jumped back, yelling out to Ed but before Ed could register what was happening a hand grabbed him by the arm and he was dragged bodily backwards across the ground. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up and saw that it was the H.A.E had a hold of him. Fear left him paralyzed as he was released, dropped roughly onto the ground.

Clamping his eyes closed he prepared himself to get torn apart, ready for the first hit, anything but it never came. A rough growl was still reverberating in the man's throat and Ed squinted up hesitantly, wondering what it was waiting for.

The H.A.E was glaring across at Jared and Kevin, who were staring in shock and fear. Ed felt the urge to attack the man while he was distracted but the scene was just so bizarre all he could do was lay there on his back and stare in astonishment.

"Ed?"

The H.A.E jerked its head towards Jared, stance still aggressive and ready to attack. Ed looked over at them in the corner of his eye, trying to make his body move. But he couldn't. He was never so _scared_ in his life!

Will's voice cut out, making Ed helplessly flinch, "It's animal side of his brain has taken over. He sees the kid as one of his own. He's not going to let any of us get within ten feet of him." He said, anger seeping out of his words as he stared out at the man still hovering next to Ed.

"That's insane. What are those scientists trying to do? What's the use of _this _shit?" Jared snapped, still wary of the dangerous look he was getting from the H.A.E. Even though Ed couldn't see Will, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What does it look like? They obviously fucked up big time. I'm not sure what we're gonna do to save the brat, but if we make any moves we're dead."

"Even if we leave?" Jared asked.

Ed felt his heart stop in dread.

"We're not leaving him." He heard Kevin growl.  
"I know, Kid, I know. I'm just trying to think...Ed? Are you alright?" Jared called out, the worry in his voice eased Ed's fear of them abandoning him. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but nothing would come out. He could barely _breathe_ let alone speak.

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Kevin asked, stepping forward. The H.A.E crouched down, ready for Kevin to come closer before Jared grabbed him by the shoulder, jerking him backwards.

"Don't go near them like that! It must be shock. I don't blame him, this is as freakish as it can get."

Feeling started to come back into Ed's arms as he experimentally flexed his fingers, watching the H.A.E for any signs of attacking. He wasn't quite sure that Will was right about the whole, '_Sees him as one of his own' _thing. But he wasn't taking chances. For all he knew it was trying to make sure none of the others got to him so it could feast on his flesh. Which was absurd in its own way. The man looked normal, if it wasn't for the pure black orbs in its head. He was roughly nineteen years old and lanky looking. With ripped up jeans and a sweatshirt he would look like any normal teenaged boy. But Ed wasn't going to judge him by appearances.

Sitting up slowly, he scooted back on his rear, trying to edge away enough so he could make a run for the cluster of tents. He glanced over at Jared and Kevin, they watching him closely, keeping quiet so they wouldn't give him away.

As soon as he lifted his leg up to place his foot on the ground he was fixed with a black gaze, staring at him confusedly.

The H.A.E straightened up from his defensive stance and leaned down towards Ed, grabbing his arm. Ed couldn't hold back the gasp of fright and the flinch as it dragged him back, releasing his arm and watching him carefully. Like a parent keeping a close eye on its child so it wouldn't run off and get into trouble.

Ed's heart was fluttering in his chest weakly, ready to explode if he was touched again by this _guy_. His breathing was verging on hyperventilation and he felt his automail leg jerking in spasms as he tried calming himself down.

_God, what do I do? This thing is going to kill me. Its going to break my neck and rip my throat out. And I can't do a fucking thing about it. Its such a sadist, watching me shake like this. Like a friggen' cat and a mouse. What the fuck._

"Let me go."

Jared started waving his hands in front of him, signaling Ed to be quiet by slashing his hand across his throat. But Ed shook his head.

"Let me _go_." He said again, more firmly. He looked up at the man's face, expecting to be attacked but it just tilted its head at him. Finding his courage again, Ed scooted away again, the H.A.E stayed in place as it watched him move away. Shakily, Ed stood up, never taking his eyes off of the man with the pure black eyes. Backing up towards Jared and Kevin, he watched the H.A.E give Will one last scowl before it turned and ran off, towards another group of tents.

Taking in a deep breath, Ed's knees gave out from under him sending him to the ground. Jared and Kevin hurried forward, Ed felt big hands grab his shoulders as he buried his face into his hands, shaking.

"Geez, Kid. You're one lucky son of a bitch. I thought you were a goner." Jared told him, rubbing his shoulders, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I..." Ed tried searching through his memory, wondering why that man acted that way, as though he needed protection. He could remember how Will held him, twisting his arm, sending sharp pains through his shoulder and down his spine. Then he remember crying out in pain when Will gave a particular wrench.

It saw Ed's distress and tried protecting him. It all made sense now.

"Jared, you're as much as an idiot as ever. It was protecting him from us. Damn kid couldn't keep his trap shut and had to get it riled up."

"He was going to attack you either way!" Ed shouted at him, "The way you put me in an arm lock was enough reason to piss him off!"

Will shook his head, smiling, as he reached for his hip. Ed started as he saw the flash of metal, the light barely showing the dark metal in Will's hand, "Alright. Enough, Jared, let me see the kid and we'll get on with our lives."

Ed jumped up to his feet, Jared's hand was still on his shoulder as Will advanced towards them. Ed's mind reeled for anything, a way to escape, or a way out of this.

"You'd shoot your own friend for some money?!" Kevin cried out in shock. "That's stupid! He's your friend!"

"You'll learn soon enough, kid, that friends aren't worth much."

Ed dodged out in front of Jared, a frown marring on his face, "You can't shoot him, fucktard! Just try it!"  
"Come on, Ed. I'm taking you to a much better place. Have you ever been to Aerugo? Their country is half country compared to this dump. It's much better there. Just make this easier for us and we can go."

"Take the others! Just leave me out of this!" Ed snapped, feeling childishly selfish, but he had to. He'd be the most selfish man in the world for Al and Winry. He _had _to see them again. He had to know what happened to him, that accident.

Will's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he huffed out a breath, "Unless you haven't noticed kid, I can't even handle on of them, let alone a couple dozen. I don't even know how many are left fully functioning, except for you."

Then it suddenly hit him. Throughout this entire, crazy, fucked up night, he realized that the _H. were all malfunctioning_. And then he remembered that _he_ was an H.A.E. Remembering that crazed, animalistic look on that man's face had him blanching. Would he lose control like that? Submitting to his pure instincts and attacking people on sight?

"What...what about me? How do you know that I won't malfunction like that?" He asked, looking back up at Will.

"I'll take my chances. Now move _out _of the _way_. Or I'll shoot your friend too."

Ed was without warning grabbed by the shoulders and thrown back, stumbling.

"Run!"

Someone grabbed him by the hand and forced him to run with them. He hardly heard the gunshot ring out, or the sound of a bullet thudding into someone's chest. How many times had he been told to run before? How many times had he been saved?

Why was Kevin leading him as they ran?

"Stop running or I'll shoot!" Someone shouted.

He almost stopped. He almost gave in and let things run its course. But that constant pull on his wrist kept him running.

"Come on, Ed! We've got to get out of here!" He heard a familiar voice call his name.

Something went blank in his head and they kept running.

* * *

**Side Note:** _William is not an H.A.E. He just had automail._

_If you see an 'H.' That's really supposed to be H.A.E, but FFnet is an ass and took out a bunch of stuff._


	10. Lesson One of Survival

**Quick update. Sorry that I don't have the Forced chapter up. Break is coming up and I'm trying to get work in BEFORE hand.  
**

_Damn FFnet keeps taking out the abbreviation 'H.A.E' and putting just a 'H.' Kinda, really, sorta, PISSES me off. _

_This starts back off on Al and Winry. (Not a flashback.) I may or may not continue that flash back. Probably will. Heads up.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews! _

_I'm forgetting something. I just know it.  
_

* * *

Al held his breath, a rancid odor was emanating from the food room, and it wasn't last week's slop. He positioned his knife in his sweat-slicked palm better, for some reason anxiety was forming a haze around the edges of his vision, his breathing quickening. What was happening? He never got nervous at times like these.

Taking a deep breath he willed the anxiety away, focusing on the sound of his heart beat in his ears and the light foot steps of Winry behind him. They were half way down the staircase, watching closely for any sign of movement or noise.

Stepping down the last step, he stared around the room, his body freezing up as he met eyes with another person. He tried staring through the dark to try and identify who it was, but he knew whatever it was, it was an enemy. It was a young teen boy, around Al's age if not a little older. He had bright red hair, and was bare-chested, his stomach sunken in like a cavity and the rib cage was prominent in the soft light the lamp lights outside the window provided. His eyes watched Al, cocking his head to the side slightly as he stared, blinking a few times, Al noticing his pupils were dilated so wide it over took the eye.

An H.A.E.

Metal covered his whole abdomen up to the ribs, Al noticed, giving him the sunken stomach look. Further inspection revealed he also had two automail legs. Which he also knew would make him as fast as Ed was, if not, faster.

"Al, who is that?" Winry whispered into his ear, her breath grazing the shell of his ear, making him tense as he watched the red haired boy across the room straighten out his neck, eyes narrowing dangerously, a top lip curled, baring a top row of white, straight human teeth. His brow furrowing deeply.

Al shook his head slowly, trying to make Winry get the hint that talking or making any sudden movements was _not _a good idea. Whatever this thing was, it didn't have a human sense of thinking anymore. It was so...demon-like._._

The red haired boy crouched slowly, hunching his shoulders, never taking his eyes off Al, those vivid black eyes looked bright in the dark room in contrast to his pale skin. Al recognized the stance the boy was in, a position that expressed aggression, ready to pounce, and Al knew he and Winry couldn't stop him alone.

It's arm twitched just as it bolted forward, Al flicked the knife at it with dead accuracy and precision, but it bounced off it's brow with a metal _cling _and fell to the floor. It stopped abruptly, stumbling slightly as it looked down at the knife, blinking at it for a moment before touching its forehead. A cut broke the skin, causing blood to trickle down its forehead, running a deep crimson color along the bridge of its nose. Looking closely, peering through the dark Al saw that a metal plate lay underneath the skin, protecting the skull. That was odd. Ed's was _under _the skull. Maybe this was an earlier experiment? That would explain its severe malfunctioning.

Al knew that whatever experiments the scientists had done on these humans had physically altered the brain, putting new chemicals and even artificial parts to replace the real ones. The accident Ed was in severely damaged his brain, so of course they had to replace the un-curable parts.

A low growling noise met his ears as the boy turned back to him, making him take a step back into Winry. A high pitched whistling was sounding from deep within the red head's chest, sending waves of horror down Al's spine, coiling his stomach into a dangerous knot. Sweat broke out on his neck as he felt his knees start giving out on him. _What was going on? _He never got nervous like this! He had been in just as dangerous situations but he never got _this _scared.

Then it came to him. That noise, whatever it was, was stimulating the chemical in his brain to activate the epinephrine in his body, activating his adrenal glands. Shaking his head, he concentrated harder, unable to make the sick anxiety leave, but he wasn't about to let it affect him physically, leaving him motionless and paralyzed.

Ducking low he ran forward, flipping another knife from his pocket so it aimed downwards and plunged it into the things neck, just below the ear, where he knew Ed had no metal protection.

But his knife just bounced back, he barely could keep a grip on it, his arm swinging back from the force. His mind buzzed with shock as he realized that it had protection where Ed didn't. Before he could get a grip of himself, let alone catch his balance the thing lashed out at him, grabbing his shirt collar, ripping it as it shoved him down to the ground pinning him. Winry screamed out, and Al tried to tell her to stay back but the thing started growling at him, its teeth inches from the vital areas of his throat. Whatever had been mixed with its brain had to have been a predatory animal, Al quickly deducted, since it went for the throat for a clean kill. He tried thinking of something quick to get it off him before it tore his throat out when a loud gun shot rung out through the house.

A high pitched shriek pierced Al's ears as the red haired boy suddenly slumped, making Al blink stupidly, frozen in shock.

Winry ran over, pulling the body off him, tears streaming down her face as she reached out to Al, helping him sit up.

"God, Al. Are you alright? Did I hit you?" She asked, gently brushing his bangs aside, gripping his shoulders in a death grip. He glanced over at the thing, trying to figure how Winry killed it, when she suddenly threw her arms around him, hugging him in a bone crushing embrace..

"Oh my god, I thought I had hit you when you didn't get up! Are you sure you're alight? Al, I thought I lost you!" She cried, tightening her grip.

He heaved a shaky sigh, patting her back, "I'm fine, but how'd you kill it- _him, _Win?"

She pulled back, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands, sniffing, "Ed has a spot in the lower base of his neck where there's no protection. I shot its spine. I don't think its dead, but it might be paralyzed."

"What do we do with it?" Al asked, grabbing Winry's arm and holding her back from going to inspect it. H.A.E were unpredictable, his brother had told him, who knew if it was just acting?

"Well...we can't just leave it there. Should we...I don't know..kill it?" She breathed, reaching out for her gun she had dropped on the ground, hands still shaking, but a lot less fiercely than before.

"No. Maybe we can help him?"

"But Al... it's..._malfunctioning. _Whatever happened to him I don't think he'd ever be able to go back to normal."

"We've got to at least _try. _Don't you think you could help him, Win? You know more about this than anyone here. I mean...he's just like Ed-" Al cut himself off, face going impossibly white as Winry stared up at him with wide, angry eyes.

"He's not like Ed, Al," Winry told him, looking away.

"I-I know, but they're just...they went through the same experiment. They're both H.-"

"Ed would _never _become like that Alphonse!" Winry shot scathingly, clicking the safety on the gun and stuffing it back in her pocket, "He could never..."

"I know, Win! I wasn't saying that. Brother is a lot more advanced then this guy's... experiment. Of course he wouldn't. But you know more about the automaton setup then anyone else here. Maybe you could make him snap back to it?"

"The neurological part of the experiment is what made him like this, Al... I don't know much about the human brain. I'm more mechanic-"

"But the brain. They're parts that were replaced artificially?"

Winry stood there for a moment, staring down at the red headed boy, his back was moving up and down, breathing softly.

"But if he's paralyzed...what's the sense?"

"You know that paralyzation isn't permanent. _Please, _Win? I know you can repair the spine and revert the paralysis."

"Why are you so keen on letting him live? Its an abomination, Al! He wasn't supposed to be like this, its just torture to make him live through it! Would you want to wake up and be told you were a mindless animal and tore several, maybe _dozens_, of people apart?!"

"I want you to cause everyone deserves a second chance. Please, Winy. Don't let him die....what if this was Ed? Would you let him die?" He asked her, kneeling down beside the still prone boy, gently touching the gun wound that was dead center of his spinal cord. Winry was a good shot.

"Don't you _dare _bring your brother into this," She spat, clenching her fists and crossing her arms, moving over to one of the tables, "That isn't the same."

"How isn't it?! I know you care about Ed, Winry. But please, think about this. You'd kill him, so you'd kill Ed too? Just to put him out of his _misery. _Because he's an _abomination_?"

Tears were flooding down Winry's face as she turned and glared at Al, "Ed is _not _an abomination," Her voice was shaky, but she kept that defiant look on her face, "I just..."

"Would you save him if he were Ed?" Al pressed, feeling guilty for putting Winry on the spot like this. He knew of Winry's feelings for Ed, but if he wanted to save this boy's life, then he was going to have to play that card against her.

Winry turned her head again, "That doesn't matter, since Ed would _never _end up like that-"

"Winry, please don't let him stay like this. Please help me. I don't want him to die over something he had nothing to do with. He at least deserves a chance, _please, _Win? Help me?"

Winry's shoulders sagged, defeated as she rubbed the back of her neck, turning back around and stepping over to the red head, "I can see what I can do. I could reverse the paralysis. But we'd need to restrain him, I'll shut down his automail, we need some upper hands on him. But for now we need to wait till morning. We'll talk to Ed about it...but Al...Don't get your hopes up. Ed may think killing it would be for the best."

Al sighed, relieved, "Thank you, Win. I knew you wouldn't let him die. I'll...I'll talk with Ed. I think we can save him."

Winry just felt her heart tug in sympathy at how caring Al was. Looking down at the human part automaton she could see it was in severe pain. Those limbs were ill taken cared of and he looked like he barely survived a system shut down. He probably didn't have them like Ed did, since Ed's system was much more complex and missing required adaptions for it to work properly, so that meant it took him longer in adapting, resulting in these terrifying shut downs. But she had her doubts, about the boy and about Ed. She had a feeling that the boy wouldn't come back around to his normal self, and she doubted Ed wanted to house one. It sent up many red flags and posed a danger to all the members of the hotel.

But Al had never been wrong before. Maybe, _hopefully, _he wouldn't be wrong this time.

She placed her hand on its bare shoulder, receiving a loud growl that made her draw it back quickly, a little afraid. Al just frowned slightly, before nodding at Winry, noticing what she wanted.

"Here, help me carry him upstairs. We'll need to shut his automail off right?"

"Yes. Here, you hold his legs, they're a lot more heavier than Ed's type." She said, not wanting to have to carry the things upper body, near its head, where it was glaring at her through pitch dark eyes. But she knew she didn't have the strength to carry the heavy metal limbs.

Ignoring the murderous look coming from the boy's ink black eyes , she tucked her hands under his arms and helped Al hoist him up, his metal abdomen clinking as it flexed down, the metal plates sliding over each other.

But both teens both worried over Ed's and the other's safety as the lugged the part metal, lethargic boy, who was _way _heavier than he looked.

~*~

Ed felt the wind get knocked out of him as the H.A.E's metal knee came crashing down on his chest, snapping the plate that screwed the front of his automail arm onto his chest. He could feel one of the screws snap in one of his front ribs, but he ignored it, pressing with all his strength to keep the experiment's teeth away from his face. His rasping breath in his own ears overruled the shouting and snarling around him, he tried moving his hands up to its throat as Jeremy rushed over, trying to pry it off him.

"Get the fuck off!" He yelled, knowing it was useless to try to talk, as he thrashed his legs again. Pain exploded in his throat as blunt teeth bit into the vulnerable, soft skin, tearing into it, crunching through wiry tendons and squelchy flesh. His mind flew into full-blown panic mode and he started kicking harder, attempting to get its teeth out of his neck.

Suddenly a gun shot rung out. Sending the H.A.E off him in a writhing mess. Blood surged from a shot in the side of its head, pooling out on the ground as it flailed on the cement.

Clutching his throat, he searched the wound, pressing into it gently with his flesh fingers, skimming over the bloody wound for any signs of fatal damage. Sighing, feeling enormously relieved, he felt it was just a shallow gash and no vital veins were severed..

"Thanks Kev. Did you-?" He asked, glancing down at the thing, twitching on the ground then back to Kevin, who was unarmed. Standing next to him was a disarrayed looking Roy, aiming the gun back over at another H.A.E that was holding back, glaring knives at all of them. _Roy shot that thing?_

Ed looked further behind the H.A.E seeing the other one. His stomach clenched nervously as he felt the color drain from his face. He quickly added up his chances of taking them down, including his injuries. H. were nothing to mess with, he knew that first hand. Especially malfunctioning ones. But why did _three_ of them come here? Why were they here at all? He glanced back behind him down at the one, that seemed unconscious, then at the other two, fully capable killing machines, ready for a fight.

Ed had enough trouble with one of them, but _two?_ The odds were definitely against him. He looked over at Roy, still as stone, aiming Kevin's gun with trained experience. Ed had to say he was impressed that he took an H.A.E out with one shot, but could he do it again?

* * *

**I'm going to fucking blow my brain out if I have to write H.A.E one more time. **

_(Do you guys know what the lesson was? -hence the chapter name-)_**  
**


	11. Predator

**Hand is better, time to write. Well...edit...with this one. It was written MONTHS ago, and I...reallysuckedwritingthischaptersoit'sreallyreallybad. Ugh. I edited it, it still sucks, so whatever. **

**God it's hot. I need to fix my A/C before I go pitch a tent outside (cooler outside). I'm fine with heat during the day, but when I'm trying to sleep? No. N.O. NO.**

**And to those that reviews hoping my hand got better soon, thanks a lot. I appreciate you users. Lol. A lot of you were afraid of sounding like you only wanted me to get better so I could write again....peh.**

**So yeah....sucky...chapter... Viewer Discretion Advised....for suckiness. I almost don't want to post it, but eh, I can't re write it. I hate rewriting. So I'm dishing this shit onto you! HAH!**

**Oh, and btw, the lesson of the last chapter was: "Always make your first shot count." Some of you were close. But yup. Here we go...-regrettably hits the upload button and cringes-  
**

* * *

Ed barely had a chance to catch his breath before he suddenly heard a rough scrabbling noise of metal against cement before he was struck down from behind, head hitting off the ground with a loud crack. A loud ring reverberated in his ears, as something wet trickled from one of them, blocking out shouts that called his name. Rough nails clawed viciously at his back as he faintly noticed that it was the "dead" H.A.E. that Roy had shot off him when it was inches away from ripping a good hunk of his esophagus out.

Dazedly, he waited, unable to do much of anything but wait for the finishing blow, something to bite and start ripping from the back of his throat out but he felt..._different. _Everything seem to... darken even more. The edges of his vision blackened, tinged with red as he heard the loudest, strangest buzzing noise in his ear. It was so high pitched it almost whistled.

In one motion, he jerked up and flipped over, still under the H.A.E. and drove his feet up, knocking the boy back with much more force than he intended. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Everything went black as the high shrilling noise grew louder.

Roy watched, stunned as the two H.A.E. experiments backed up. He knew by now that the three animalistic-acting humans had to be the grotesque experiments his Colonel told him about weeks before.

"Hey..." Kevin asked, awestruck, "they're backing off?"

A loud screeching noise sounded and they all whipped around, just in time to see Fullmetal get pinned back down to the ground, his forehead knocking off the cement and a loud crack echoed through the lot.

"Fullmetal-!"  
"Boss-!"

Forgetting about the H.A.E. behind them, Kevin bolted towards his leader, immobilized on the ground , Roy quickly following.

Before they could reach him, Fullmetal stealthily twisted in the H.A.E's grip and brought his feet up, kicking the experiment in the chest and sending it backwards off of him.

A growling noise erupted and left Roy frozen to the spot, staring at the bloodied boy who was struggling to stand back up. His eyes quickly snapped over to Fullmetal as he stood quickly, shooting forward and knocking his metal shoulder into the taller boy just as he got his footing on the ground again. One glimpse at Fullmetal's face had his stomach dropping to the cement The guy was actually _snarling._

Making his feet move forward, Roy ran towards them, full intentions to help but there was a loud scream from the H.A.E. as Fullmetal smashed his forearm into its face. Kevin grabbed Roy's arm, holding him back.

"Don't get involved, you'll just be killed-"

Another loud growl ripped through the air as the H.A.E backed up from the gang leader, out of reach and glared at him as it straightened up. Fresh blood trickled from its nose as it returned the dirty looks Fullmetal was shooting him, both crouching in fighting stances.

Fullmetal's face was contorted into one of the ugliest snarls that Roy had ever seen. Even more alarming than General Kelpie's. And that man was one of the cruelest Generals the Military had to offer, and that was saying something.

His top teeth were bared, brow drawn down in a deep frown, breathing heavily through his nose. But his eyes. He couldn't see any gold, pure black pupil eclipsed the stunning gold, making him look all the more deadly.

"Hey, over here, you ugly bastard!" Kevin shouted.

The stare-off abruptly ended as the H.A.E. blinked and looked over at Kevin, letting Fullmetal make his move. He dropped to the ground on his hands, and kicked out his legs, swiping them under the H.A.E.'s, knocking him the the ground. Roy felt a surge of victory as he saw Fullmetal pounce on the H.A.E. and someone cried out in pain, but he wasn't sure which boy it came from as they both struggled for the upper-hand in their tussle.

Fullmetal quickly pulled a knife from his pocket, knocking the H.A.E backwards and sitting astride its waist, clasping his flesh hand over the experiment's throat, keeping it pinned to the ground. He brought the silver blade point of the knife down in the dark haired boy's eye, burying it up to the hilt. A grisly sucking noise squelched as he slashed the knife sideways, cutting a deep mark into its throat.

Roy winced as he withdrew the short knife and began repeatedly stabbing it in the neck, ripping it sideways before extracting it and continuing his onslaught.

It struggled, lashing out in vain for Fullmetal's face or throat but only succeeded in a good gouge mark from its unkempt nails on the gang leader's cheek.

Throwing the knife aside, Roy watched fearfully as the experiment started gasping, bloody flecks covering its lips and adding onto the blood on its face as Fullmetal grabbed it by the collar of its shirt and dragged it up to standing.

He, Kevin, and Jeremy watched him walk exactly six steps, dragging the thing by its shirt and slam its head into the brick wall of the building. A bloodied screech rang out and Fullmetal brought it up again and rammed it into the unrelenting stone brick again.

Roy couldn't move as he watched in dreadful silence, horrified by the wailing screeches the boy made as Fullmetal continued his assault, bashing the thing's head off the wall mercilessly, even when the creature had become limp and silent several hits ago.

Kevin made an odd, strangled noise as he took a few hesitant steps towards them before breaking out into a run towards Fullmetal, Jeremy seemed to suddenly snap back to it and followed. Kevin was the first to grab Fullmetal, pulling him back, making him drop the body with a loud _thud. _Fullmetal fought against the brunette's hands, trying to reach for the body again as Kevin dragged him back.

"Come on, Boss. He's dead. You killed him! What's wrong with you? You never act like this! Snap out of it!" Kevin shook him lightly, obviously scared. During the weeks Roy had spent at the hotel he had never seen Fullmetal look so distant.

He blinked a few times, staring at Kevin for a moment, then down at the body. A pained expression over took the blank look as he stared at the body, mangled and bloodied on the ground.

"I...I did that?" He croaked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

_ "I...I did that?" _Ed barely could hear his voice as he felt cold sweat break out on his forehead. What happened? He hadn't ever...he didn't mean...

The body lay prone on the ground where Ed had dropped it. Blood oozing from its mouth and nose, all mangled and bruised from being repeatedly slammed into a brick wall. He could feel his shoulders trembling as he looked away from Kevin and Jeremy. _Keep it together, Ed. You're not supposed to be having a break down right in front of your team._

"Boss...are you alright?" Kevin asked, concern and _fear _evident in his eyes as he watched Ed's every little move. Ed glanced back up at him, trying to regain his breathing.

"Yeah, Kev. The others are gone right?"

"...Y-yeah...they...they ran away..."

Ed winced as he touched his throat, the injury throbbing as it made itself known, feeling the tears well up inside again. He didn't pay it half a mind as he let his thoughts race.

He _killed _it. But...it wasn't human was it? It killed so many people, of course he had to kill it! But...what if it could have gotten better? What if it had a family somewhere? A mother, a father...._siblings._  
But he was being ridiculous, of course it wasn't human anymore. Just because it _was _didn't mean it still is. There was no way to help it and letting it live would just put more people at risk and possibly kill dozens of more people.

A chilling cold ran an icy finger down his back as he realized his black out. Was that happening to him? Was...he...becoming like_ that_?

He stared at it longer, barely feeling Kevin giving his flesh shoulder comforting pats and trying to talk to him, but it didn't even register in his ears.

_ What if I become like that? Would they have to put me down? Would they try to help me? Would they...still see me as human? ...Or would I be...be something completely different?_

Guilt raged through him as he tried looking at anything but the boy he killed.

_ I'm a murderer._

_ But he wasn't human, that doesn't mean I'm a murderer... Does it?_

"Come on, Boss. We need to get back to the hotel, you're hurt really bad." Kevin urged, looking down at the split collar bone and blood seeping through the shirt where a few screws were ripped out of Ed's ribs, undoubtedly breaking a few of the bones.

But Ed couldn't feel any pain, all he could think about was how he was supposed to live with himself with all the 'what ifs' running through his mind.

Roy was still a little dumbstruck as he watched Kevin trying to calm Fullmetal down, who was quivering like a fear-stricken rabbit, and Jeremy was checking the dead H.A.E to see if it was indeed dead this time. But Roy didn't have his doubts this time. After witnessing the genuine rage Fullmetal could possess, that H.A.E was a good as slaughtered.

At first Roy thought Fullmetal would have shaken it off, or told them 'good job, now let's go home' or _something_ arrogant or snappish. But at the moment he looked like a child. A lost, scared, lonely teenager who had seen his fair share of the world's evils and more.

He rubbed, oblivious, at his shoulder, wincing as he felt the bite wound give a nasty sting, reminding him of its tenderness. Wondering vaguely if it would get infected and give him some kind of disease, he walked lamely, trying to not look as pitiful as he felt. Stepping up near Jeremy, intentionally away from Kevin and Fullmetal, and stared down at the back of the H.A.E's head.

"Think it's really dead this time?" Roy asked, trying to start some sort of conversation. Anything to fill the silence that wasn't Kevin trying to talk to Fullmetal.

Jeremy seemed to ignore him, still kneeling next to it, prying its eyes open with his thumb and forefinger. Roy felt a little twitch of annoyance of being ignored and grimaced slightly when Jeremy flipped the dead boy on his back, patting its neck.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oi, talkin' to him like that isn't a good idea." Kevin said, making Roy raise an eyebrow as he looked up, seeing that he caught Kevin's attention from Fullmetal.

"What do you mean-"  
"He ain't gonna hear you. He's dumb."

Roy gave him a baffled look, wondering why Kevin of all people was calling a friend _dumb_.

"He's dumb-?"

"You know? Mute? He's deaf too. Can't talk or hear. But he can lip read, you're better off getting his attention before sneaking up on him like that."

Roy stared for a moment, watching Kevin make the blond sit down, pulling down his shirt collar and inspecting the broken bone. Looking away, Roy glanced back down at Jeremy.

'_Is that why he couldn't hear that bizarre ringing noise before? Me and Kevin heard it, but Fullmetal is far from being deaf, so why didn't _it_ effect him?'_

Walking back to the hotel was uneventful. Fullmetal refused to be helped but in the end leaned on Jeremy for support, insisting that he was just fine. Roy noticed that the more minutes went by the more Fullmetal was himself. And he started to realize that Fullmetal put on a show of his feelings. Acting like a little shit headed brat and mouthing off just to put up a tough front. When he was really in pain.

_What an ass._

Roy wondered how much heartache he cause his close ones. Like Winry and Al. They seemed pretty close. Close enough to make Roy wonder. Even now, with Fullmetal's defensive walls down, Kevin was looking pretty close too.

Many possible ideas were presenting themselves to Roy, some of them he thought up ages ago. He always wondered if he could get Fullmetal's information by force. He knew the Colonel suggested getting a sample of DNA, but he couldn't ever lay a _finger_ on Fullmetal let alone rip out some hair. Though that'd be the easiest way out of this mission.

But he could always sneak into the boy's room when he wasn't around and find a strand of hair on a pillow or maybe even a comb. The kid _had _to brush his hair. It was impossible to keep hair that long untangled without the assistance of a brush of some sort. Even so, Roy had to admit he was a little scared of being caught.

Or even terrified of the thought.

All the same he wasn't going to attempt such a suicidal mission.

_Then why am I here of all places?_

Of course, getting out of this place _alive _was his first option and his most preferred. That encounter with the H.A.E made him falter about his odds of getting out of here alive. Were they insane?! How could they be walking (or limping) back to the Hotel and not afraid that something was going to pop out at any moment?

Feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle at the thought, he glanced over his shoulder, frowning into the dark as they kept walking. Nothing but a long, broken tar road and decaying buildings.

Still. He wasn't going to take his chances like that again. Thank God, or whatever higher power there was, that Kevin dropped his gun when he did. Or Roy would have been the next meal for the H.A.E. .... _and another problem scratched off of Fullmetal's list, _Roy thought, a little sorely.

Next time he was going to take his chance with Fullmetal and demand that he gets at least a gun. Since obviously Roy shooting one of them in the back was the _least _of their worries, after what he saw tonight.

Finally, the minutes that took them to get back that felt like hours, the hotel came into view. Roy was itching to sleep, maybe even beg Winry to heal the bite on his shoulder first, so he didn't get some sort of disease. He knew she was pissed whenever they used up the medical supplies. Especially last time, when Kevin accidentally broke his arm. But he was thinking that he'd give it a try, since this was under special circumstances. It wasn't everyday you were attacked by vicious, deranged humans.

"Boss, come on. I know you're still injured and all but we need to tell the gang about the H.. We need to do something so we won't lose anymore people," Kevin took a seat next Ed's bed, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously as he watched Ed sit up in the bed.

"Don't worry about it, Kev. I'll take care of them tonight. I just...I just need to sleep." As much as Ed hated to admit it, he felt exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so drained. But he couldn't let his gang see him so weak. Best to hide in his room and get his strength back. Then he'd leave that night and kill the rest of the H.A.E. He couldn't let anyone else get killed. No matter how much it tormented him being the one to do it.

"Are you sure you're okay? You kinda...you kinda lost it last night...I've never seen you so angry. You..you almost looked like one of those malfunctioning H.A.E. You don't think...that you're starting to lose control-"

"Of course I'm not!" Ed spat, glaring profusely at Kevin, fisting both of his hands into his blanket, "What? Do you think I'd seriously become a deranged animal like them?!"

"No! Of course not, Boss!" Kevin held his hands up, "Even if you were, we could tell Winry and she could fix it before it even _became_ a problem-!"

"Don't you even dare telling Winry about last night, Kevin. Or you'll regret it. Understand?" Ed growled. Kevin looked slightly surprised and a little hurt, making guilt curl up in Ed's stomach.

"Hey, come on, Ed," Kevin said lowly, "I'm just worried about you."

Breathing out heavily, Ed nodded, scratching the edge of his bandages around his throat, "I'm sorry, Kev. I'm just a little...stressed."

"I know. But if you feel like you did last night or do something without meaning it, tell me. We want to catch it early if it is..._that_. I don't want to see you looking like one of those freak shows. Not that you aren't already one." Kevin joked, grinning at the scowl on Ed's face.

"Hey. You were going to become one of us freak shows, in case you forgot," Ed smirked at him as Kevin made a face at him, "But luckily I made it in time."

"They wouldn't dare put metal on this hot bod. It'd just ruin the whole thing. Too bad some of us were just too ugly to even-"

A pillow catapulted from Ed's arm and hit Kevin in the face, knocking him backwards off the chair with a loud crash.

They both shared shocked looks before they started laughing. . Ed made to get up, but Kevin just waved at him, getting up to answer the door, leaving the chair tipped over.

Ed saw Al in the doorway, Kevin hooked a thumb over his shoulder at Ed, "Al, watch out, your brother is on his period or something, he might bite your face off-"

"Fuck you!" Ed yelled as Kevin ran past Al, laughing. Al walked in, an awkward smile on his face. Ed immediately lost his humor, knowing Al did something wrong. He only gave Ed that look when he was in trouble or did something that would get him into trouble.

"What did you do?"

"N-nothing-!"

"Al...you'd better tell me what you did or I'll seriously take all your books and-"

"How are you feeling?"

Ed blinked, feeling a little thrown off for a moment. Al never tried that tactic before, he knew Ed was too sharp to have the old 'change the subject' trick pulled on him. But he decided to answer anyway.

"Al, I'm fine. Why are you acting all guilty? What did you do?"

"We were attacked last night by an H.A.E." Al mumbled, making Ed lose what little color he had in his face. He stuttered for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"You were doped up, Brother! I couldn't exactly tell you when you were asleep!"

"What happened? Did one of you get hurt? Where is it?"

"It's...its in one of the rooms on the second floor..." Al mumbled, bowing his head, prepared for the explosion.

"You're...you're serious?!" Ed shouted, "You have one of those freaks locked up in the hotel?!" Scrambling up, he ripped the blanket off his legs and falling onto the ground in his haste to get out of the bed. Ignoring Al's protests he staggered over to the door.

Intercepting him, Al grabbed his flesh arm and pulled him back causing Ed to lose balance and fall to the floor. Al took advantage and pinned him by his shoulders.

"Listen to me, Brother! He's harmless! Winry disabled his automail and he's all tied up, his paralysis isn't even healed!"

"Winry is in on this too?! Let go of me! I have to kill it-!"

"No! You can't, we're going to save him!"

"He's- It's not human anymore Al! We have to kill it before it hurts someone else! Where's Winry?!" Ed demanded, kicking his feet under him and trying to get some footing so he could throw Al but his flesh leg protested and collapsed under Al's weight, twisting his automail leg at an awkward angle.

"She's healing his paralysis right now. She's almost done- Hey!"

Ed spat at Al's face, nailing him in the eye. Al wavered for a second, but that's all Ed needed to get his footing and flip Al over. Getting up as quickly as he could he bolted for the door, throwing it open and running for the stairs.

"E- Fullmetal!" Al yelled, running after him, minding his mouth.

Nearly tripping down the stairs, Ed started opening each door, letting the door smack off the wall and checking inside, before sprinting for the next door. Each room was heartbreakingly empty, their low numbers of people showing through the majority of empty rooms. By the time he checked the third door, Al flew out of no where and grabbed him, tugging him back. "No, don't do this! Please! You have to remember he's still a human! He never asked for this!"

Ed stopped struggling, remembering the broken body covered in blood, laying on the ground where he had dropped it, after Kevin pried the body from his hands. He questioned himself until he passed out, always wondering if it was a human he killed or if it was too far gone to be still considered a human.

"Brother...please...don't kill him-" Al pleaded, tears were dripping off his jaw as he trembled, his grip tightening on Ed's flesh arm, doubtlessly leaving bruises.

"Just...just let me see him, Al. I won't...If I think he's got a chance then..." Ed trailed off, pulling his arm out of Al's death grip, with a firm shake. Feeling terrible for the second time that day for hurting someone close to him, even if he didn't physically hurt them, it brought guilt down and pressed on his shoulders, building up.

Sniffing, Al quickly wiped his eyes, feeling a little humiliated for crying. Whatever condition this thing was in, it was putting a strain on Al, from what Ed could see.

Straightening up, Al grabbed Ed's wrist, pulling him down the hallway to the last door, which irked Ed a little. Knowing that obviously the room he was looking for had to be the last door. Bringing up his trembling hand, Al knocked softly, waiting a few seconds before timidly opening the door.

"Win? Its Al and Ed. Is it okay?" Al whispered, sticking his head through the gap of the doorway.

"Yeah, I just repaired the damaged vertebrae, his paralysis is gone, but I'm not enabling his automail."

Ed stepped in after Al, a little wary and worried sick about Winry for being alone with the thing for so long. What if it somehow repaired its own vertebrae and Winry had messed up on disabling its automail? He would have been to drugged to even _try _to kill it before it wiped everyone out.

"Do you realize how dangerous this was? Winry? Al? You should have killed it the minute you had a chance-" A low growl interrupted him, causing him to look at the H.A.E for the first time, slightly amused. Did it understand him?

It was a boy, his stark red hair had grown a bit past his ears, and he had a strong frame. He could have been a sport player, but with lack of food his ribs jutted out. But his stomach interested Ed the most. It was pure metal, four plates bolted to each other, easily sliding past each other, similar to Ed's automail shoulder, as he breathed in and out.

Stepping up closer he touched the stomach, earning a flinch from the H.A.E. He smirked at it. "What's the matter? Feeling a little vulnerable?"

Another snarl with bared teeth was Ed's answer before he showed him his automail hand, an interested look abruptly crossed its face, black eyes flickered between the hand and Ed's face.

"Does he recognize you're a part of the same experiment?" Al asked, his voice hushed as not to frighten the unstable boy tied on the bed and aware of others in the building. The walls weren't too thin, but they were thin enough.

"Each H.A.E. contains a certain receptor. So we can find each other. But its an incomplete adaption, none of us could enable it. But when these guys malfunctioned I think they subconsciously activated it." Ed muttered, mostly talking to himself, "And they can probably read mine also...but...I've never activated..." Suddenly Ed backed up, eyes widening.

"Brother what is it?"

"My...my receptor must have activated at some point... That's why they came here. They were looking for me. With two H. here they'll definitely pick up the static waves. Al, get rid of him! We'll all be swarmed!"

"What are you talking about?" Winry pleaded, staring at the red head before looking back up at Ed, "How'd your receptor get activated? You're not malfunctioning!"

"It could have happened at any time, Winry!" Ed snapped, touching the base of his throat , just above the collar bone, "We have to deactivate it...remove it. Whatever it takes, or I'll just attract more of them."

"Why are they coming after you? Its just a receptor..." Al said, a faint trace of comprehension before it was swallowed up by fear, "You don't think-?"

Ed nodded, "It's just a hypothesis. They're grouping. They came here to accept me into their group. Whatever part of their brains were replaced, I think the instinct to stay in a group is growing-"

"Maybe then you can talk to them!" Winry told him, grabbing his arm, "You can tell them we can help them! They won't attack you-"

"But at the border they did...but...Dammit, that's why they ran away-" Ed covered his face with his hands. When he temporarily lost it, they must have sensed it. But that other H.A.E he was fighting, was only trying to kill him to get to the guys to...feed. Were they that starved that they would resort to cannibalism?

"Why did they-?"

"Winry. I need you to remove the receptor in our throats. Take them out and destroy one. Try to find a way to keep one intact, but just disabled." Ed said, finally looking up. Winry stared at him, then at the red head.

"His too? You want to-?"

"Yes. We'll try to find a way to make him stable again, then we can catch the others and do the same. With the receptor we can re-enable it and make it easier to track them down...make them come to us," He smirked, Al grinned and nearly plowed Ed over with a hug.

"Thank you! I knew you wouldn't let him die!"

"Of course I wouldn't, Al. Its just...going to take a while before we get a break...through..." Ed stared at the red head's eyes. Did they just....retract?

"What's the matter?"

Ed moved back towards the bed, leaning in closer, "I could have sworn I saw his pupils shrink-"

Winry shoved him aside, bringing a small flash light she had on the stand and flashing it into the H.A.E's eyes, "I don't see anything...maybe...maybe he's coming back to us?"

"It can't be that easy. Maybe being around normal humans long enough without killing them is having an effect on him."

"Well, you making fun of him isn't going to help any." Winry quipped, glaring at Ed, "Why not try making friends with him? After all, you are the one who reach him best. Since he recognizes you as an H.A.E."

"I think I'll pass. I have Brats to recruit rather then spend my time befriending a killer."


	12. Snake among the Lions

Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Roy sat up groggily, staring out the dirty window of his "bedroom." His back protested the first few weeks of sleeping on the thin, poor excuse of a mattress thrown onto the floor, with no pillow, no blanket, and not a _sheet_ in sight. At first he was a little pissy and hesitant about sleeping on such a mediocre "bed" with so many nameless stains on it. Those he didn't want to _think_ about.

But after last night, even with his nerves twinging with unease, he fell asleep gratefully on the dingy mattress. Winry had even let Kevin treat the bite on his shoulder, even though he had a slight dip in the flesh, where it was bitten out. He saw it as a reminder of what had happened. But as much was expected, since the Gurilyn didn't replace all of the missing cells.

Now, he was rather used to his living conditions, even though he had to practically wear the same clothes every other day. And as for showers he didn't even want to think about that either. The shower barely worked and the water was virtually ice. Usually he would see the guys stick their head under a running pipe outside on a building and just ruffle it up a bit. If you asked Roy, that barely passed as 'bathing'. He wanted to complain, he really did, but everyone else had to tough it out. So now he had to.

Dipping into his bank account to fix at least a few of the showers that the building possessed was beginning to sound like a great idea every time he had to force himself to take one. Be it from the pipes from outside or the clanky shower that sputtered periodically while it was running. Maybe Fullmetal would like him better if he did donate some cash.

'_Or grow suspicious of why you're being so nice,'_ The pessimistic voice in his head hissed. As much as he hated pessimism, it's was that little voice that kept him alive this whole time. And he wasn't about to stray away from it now.

And last night... As much as he would like to forget about it, that was something he just couldn't ignore. His suspicions were receiving red flags from Fullmetal's behavior.

_And those eyes._

No. No, he was wrong. The pupils dilating in a rush of adrenaline like that wasn't unusual. And while the growling was a little odd, he had to expect as much from the infamous Fullmetal, leader of the indomitable Brat'ja gang. The kid scared the piss out of a lot of people. And he could remember many times when Fullmetal growled at him. But usually there were words tied into the sound. Not just some...mindless, animalistic growl.

All the same, Roy was scared stiff of the blond. Fighting like that, so fiercely and unrelenting, should be illegal. No one should be that strong, let a lone practically holding the whole country on strings. Even the damn military was scared of the faceless Brat'ja leader. And they had no idea what a immature, little punk-ass kid he was. _And how small he was_. Roy let a small grin spread across his face at that thought.

None the less, Fullmetal lived up to the rumors of how deadly he could be.

But the poor kid looked lost when he killed that H.A.E.

He expected him to be smug, or arrogant, or _something_. Not so out of it that Kevin had to make him sit down for a few minutes and calm him down.

_"What…" Roy swallowed, took a deep breath, and continued, glancing at Al. "What happens now?"_

_"He's deciding. He consults with Jeremy every time someone asks to become a gang member. Usually he's the one who ends up killing them," Al said, eyes downcast. "I don't like it, but if we don't keep a firm ground then we'd all be wiped out. I apologize for hurting you, officer. I hope you can forgive me."_

_He's the one who ends up killing them._

The thought shot through Roy like a bullet. Did Fullmetal _not_ kill? But that seemed impossible. The kid seemed out for blood whenever he looked at someone with dislike. And he looked like he could snap someone's neck without a second thought. Maybe he was just stressed out.  
_  
"I...I did that?"_

Taking in a deep breath, he stumbled a little, off-balance from standing so quickly and stared through the window, letting his eyes adjust to the light, peering through the smears of dirt and grime. He wanted to get on with this mission and just go home. This place was a trash bin plus one.

Looking around at the buildings he wondered vaguely what they were for once upon a time. They all looked abandoned and desecrated, broken windows and lifeless walls.

Just as he was about to turn away from the window a small pillar of smoke caught his eye, making him do a double take. Was it a fire?

Upon further inspection, Roy saw the smoke unfurling from a small house, not a big brick building. It was down at the far end of the street, nestled between two large buildings. And the smoke was trickling up from a chimney, indicating someone was occupying the house. But who?

Deciding it best that he go ask Kevin about it, he stepped away from the window and opened his door, taken aback when he suddenly heard many voices filtering up from downstairs.

That was odd. If he recalled correctly, ten of the Brats were gone, leaving with them with only five, including Roy. Four people did not sound like a huge convention.

_'Are they all back already?'_ He thought, a little relieved. Now that there were more experienced Brats at Fullmetal's disposal, maybe Roy would be left alone and not thrown in the lion's den. Last night was the _last_ mission he was _ever_ going on for the gang if he could help it.

Creeping down the stairs he cursed lightly when his bare foot was assaulted by a rough edged pebble. Kicking it aside, he ignored the twinging pain in the sole of his foot as he scanned the area of the food room, noticing no one was occupying any of the tables. Or the room for that matter.

Listening to the voices, he exited out of the door and nearly ran into several people.

Grabbing the frame of the door to catch his balance, he stared around the room of the lobby, trying not to gape. A crowd of people nearly filled the room, over thirty of them easily. He faintly remembered Fullmetal talking about getting more people the night before, but so _quickly_?

An elbow in the ribs caught him off guard, grunting as the air was forced out of one of his lungs, leaving him slightly winded.

"Watch where you're goin', asshole." A feminine voice growled, and Roy was shocked when he met a pair of furious brown eyes. Muttering a quick apology he pressed by, trying to find someone he recognized.

* * *

Ed felt like his head was going to split in half with the massive migraine he was being inflicted with by all the noise. And Kevin's jabbering that morning did _not_ help. Covering his face with his automail hand, he tried calming himself. Claustrophobia and panic was starting to settle into his mind and trying to take over, but he wouldn't let it. A big part of him wanted to flee, tell everyone to leave and keep the people that he had, as few as there were. But it was his obligation to do this. He had started this when he was younger, naïve and arrogant, now he had hundreds of people around the country looking up to him. He hated it. They might not all know him, but they knew of him as their leader, someone to make things better, _safer_. And here he was trying not to attack the closest stranger out of instinct.

Even so, he could not trust a single one of them. Al, Winry, Kevin, and Jeremy were the only ones he _completely_ trusted without hesitation.

Everyone else that lived at the home were just like friends...but he just couldn't bring himself to entrust his life to them. He just couldn't.

Quickly in his head, he recited his fears. Knowing the bases of fears always helped conquer them. Diagnosing the problem was the first step in overcoming that fear. Right?

_'Agoraphobia, fear of crowded places. Haphephobia, fear of being touched. Pistanthrophobia, fear of trusting people. Pnigophobia, fear of choking or being smothered.'_

Yes. Anyone could name off technical terms but did they ever _truly_ understand them? Did they know the true meaning of a phobia so strong that it was suffocating? And all of his fears stringed off of... abnormal things that had happened in his life. Being forcibly experimented on did not happen to the casual teenager. And waking up with metal pieces attached did not help with anything. But the thought always tormented him. Did he owe those scientists his life? They did, in a sense, save his life. No matter how sick and twisted it was. He was a young kid and had enough hardships to deal with.

_'Maybe they should of just let me die.'_

A loud shout made him jerk up from his seat, scanning the scattering of people. He walked over to the desk of the receptionist and glared out over the crowd, picking out a dark haired familiar figure being sized up by a rather large man.

"Mustang." The growl cut through his throat as he prowled around the side of the desk and shoved his way through.

* * *

"Hey. Look. I didn't mean any harm by it. I just tripped over that girl's foot and-" Roy tried.

"Now you're blaming it on me?" Said girl shrieked, shoving Roy between the shoulder blades from behind so he was rammed against a lanky looking teenager with multiple piercings in their brow.

"You son of a bitch!" Someone yelled.

Ed lashed out, grabbing Roy by the sleeve of his shirt and yarding him out of the way of the small, complaining group. Scowling around the room,

Ed noted that everyone formed small crowds of five or six people, keeping to their own.

He was going to have to change that.

"You are the stupidest bastard I've ever met, you know that?" Ed hissed, bodily knocking Roy behind the wide area of the receptionists' desk,"You could have been killed!"

"How could I have known what was going on? I just was trying to look for Kevin." Roy said, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, looking away sullenly.

"Even he knows better than to waltz right through a crowd of _them_. You moron! You could have been easily stabbed. And it would have been hours before this place is cleared up that we would have found you. And you would have bled to death if the stab wasn't instantly fatal! And trust me, these aren't some street people, they would have _made_ it fatal. They're the top Brat'ja picked from around the country!" Ed lectured, trying to keep his voice low as he felt his face grow hot with the anger. "They've been in the Brat'ja for years and won't fuck around to kill someone. So don't pull something like that again! Do you understand me?"

Roy looked like a child being scolded as he nodded, still keeping is eyes averted away from Ed's. He looked like he wanted to talk back but he kept his mouth firmly shut, biting back any of his retaliations.

Ed saw the man as one of those types who couldn't stand not getting the last word in an argument, much like Ed himself. But at least he knew how to shut up. Ed was on the verge of smacking someone around. And it was usually the noob that got the brunt of everyone's frustrations. Ed almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

Doing a quick glance over to assure himself the man didn't get injured, but even if Ed couldn't see anything didn't mean he couldn't have been pricked with a poison. All you needed was a sewing needle and a drop of Boatonum and could kill a full grown man within the hour. Kicking the idea aside he looked back up across the receptionist desk, realizing that it was time to get things started before _he_ died of boredom.

Kevin, Jeremy, Al, and as much as he hated it, Winry, were going to pose as new recruits. Each group was going to be divided into groups and his most trusted Brat'ja were going to be a sort of "spy" in each of the groups. Just to keep an eye out for any signs of rebellion against him.

Exhaling, he decided he had better get to work separating the groups.

* * *

Searching the room from where he stood, he carefully made sure to appear as irritable and wary as the others in the large group he was in. The striking young man with the metal arm and deadly eyes was evidently the one who called himself "Fullmetal", ordering people with a snappish attitude and telling them where to go stand.

Hopefully he wasn't in this place for too much longer. These people had terrible security. Walking in through the doors with one of the lots of people that entered the building was just too easy. And no one even recognized he wasn't one of these "recruits" everyone spoke of.  
When he got back to command's headquarters _with_ Fullmetal's true name, he'd be sure to tell his superior and everyone else that they all feared a _child_.

Even being quite tall himself, most people weren't too short beside him. An inch or two. But the tip of the blond's head barely reached his chin. And he was so..._small_. It was quite amusing to watch people scatter as he shouted at them, red faced and brow set in a permanent scowl.

Brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes Pearce Jacobson mustered up a hesitant look as Fullmetal caught sight of him and almost seemed to glare even harder then usual as he snarled at him to go stand in a small group standing near the door.

As Pearce walked over to the group he was assigned he noticed how shifty these people seemed. Glancing over his shoulder he smirked at Fullmetal's back, realizing the blond's plan.

He had specifically placed these people, Pearce included, in this one group because he didn't like the looks of them. Almost like he had a sense of who the real rats were. And Pearce didn't blame the kid. These people looked like they would slit someone's throat just to get a few dollars out of their wallet. Edgy looking eyes with their hands in their pockets, undoubtedly clutching the handle of a knife, ready to attack at first moments' provocation.

They were all checked for guns or poisons at the door, but apparently a knife was allowed.

But Pearce wondered how the blond had picked him out of the crowd also, when he was looking as innocent as the others. Or as innocent as they could be.

He inwardly grinned to himself, wondering just how hard it was going to be finding out that name. And that _boy _was definitely intelligent enough to stay out of the state's hands this long.

* * *

"_God. _My freaking tooth is _killing _me." Kevin whined, earning odd glances from the people in his group. Resisting the urge to start a fight with one of them, he plopped down in one of the seats nearby, watching the others carefully, but trying to appear nonchalant. Best way to pick out someone in the group was to make _them_ come to _you_.

Yawning widely his eyes watered up, the damned heat was rising in the place with so many people in the lobby. As if it weren't hot enough already. It was starting to make him feel drowsy and weak-limbed. He couldn't _wait_ to get outside.

Scanning the group he noted that there were eight people, excluding him. Five guys and three girls. Not that _he _was complaining. It was nice to have some girls in the place after so long. They were probably _a lot_ nicer than the guys that lived in the hotel with them and Winry. Maybe a lot nicer than Winry, actually.

But then Ed just had to bitch him out that morning, telling him to stay away from people and not be bought in by a girl's kindness. As if one of them would be all nice and sweet and when he least expected it they would kill him. Ed was so damned _paranoid_. Seriously, a little flirting wasn't going to get him killed.

Another glance at one of the girls in his group had him wondering if Ed was right and maybe they'd just bypass the nice and sweet act and just kill him already.

One girl that caught his eye was sitting the furthest away, but still close enough to be a part of the group. A lanky looking guy, definitely Ishballan with that dark skin and red eye color, was sitting next to her, arms crossed and watching some of the people in the next group. The girl had her arms shoved into her pockets and had a sullen look on her face. But what really stuck out was her scar.

It went across the bridge of her nose and slipped down her cheek to her jawline. What made it stuck out was it's alabaster white color and it was almost as wide as one of his fingers. It was actually pretty cool.

But other than the battle scar, Kevin thought she was a bit good looking with her curly brown hair tied back. Maybe if she'd stop looking like she wanted to kill someone she'd look better.

Shrugging to himself he glanced at some of the other people in his group. Some were eyesores and some just gave him a ugly look and made him turn his head the other way. As much fun as it would be to start some commotion, he thought he'd better listen to Ed's orders since he was a little more irritable today than usual. Poor guy was a mess around crowds and would usually defend himself by sneering and shouting at people, scaring them away.

From what Kevin could see there were going to be four groups. He didn't like that there were so many people in one group, but they could alwaysj just split up to complete the mission. _After_ he did his job.

Ed had explained to him, Winry, Al, and Jeremy, that their jobs were to basically talk shit about Ed. Though in Jeremy's case he was just going to have to listen in on people's conversations, and see if any of them were bad apples. Ed was a little pissy about Winry going. _That _argument was this morning at the crack of dawn before the recruits even got here, waking Kevin and Al up.

Winry was yelling about how he never let her do anything with her life and Ed's face was beet red and he was screaming how she didn't have to go risk her life to "do something with her life."

Surprisingly, Winry won that battle. Usually when it involves gang work Ed absolutely refused to let her go. Which Kevin didn't really get why he wouldn't let her.

He would never understand Ed.

* * *

Hanging back, Roy tried his best to stay out of the way and unnoticed. It was a nice change to watch Fullmetal yell at some other people for once. He didn't know where all these groups were going, but he would imagine that it was most likely a mock mission of some sort and since Fullmetal hadn't put him in a group he decided this was his best excuse to stay behind and maybe go back to sleep. His sleep debt was building up so high that it would probably be impossible to ever make up.

Just as he was about to sneak back up stairs Fullmetal walked back over near the receptionist desk, giving Roy a glare that told him that he'd better not even think about wandering off. When he turned his back to face the groups, Roy could see how uncomfortable the kid was as he started talking to the groups.

"Listen up! 'Cause I'm damn well not repeating myself!" Despite Fullmetal's size he could yell pretty loudly. Roy crossed his arms and watched with a baleful look. '_Damn, I hate this place.'_

"I know you guys are more than capable to handle a real mission, but since we don't have any right now, we're going to play a game."

Roy's eyebrows shot up his forehead and several people yelled in protests. '_A game? Is he serious?'_

"But it's going to be Chimera's Alley."

Suppressing a grin, Roy almost burst out laughing at some of the paled looks Fullmetal was receiving from the groups. Everyone in the military knew all the chimeras were dead. Fullmetal even confirmed it himself. So he didn't know why it was so _scary_ to go there. How ridiculous to see a few Brat'ja members fear a rumor!

"Anyone who wants to step out now, you'd better do it now. I will _not_ put up with deserters." Even though Roy couldn't see Fullmetal's face he knew the look that was always plastered on the kid's face. A irritable glare or a dead serious scowl.

Not to Roy's surprise, no one stepped from their groups. Everyone standing still and watching Fullmetal closely. Even if they were scared they'd probably be killed or harassed by the other Brat'ja if they left the group. He had a feeling that cowardice was not sympathized with around here. Even though what _they_ called "being a coward" was what Roy called common sense. What a lot of normal people would call common sense. But these weren't normal people.

Heaving a sigh, Fullmetal nodded, "Good. I don't have any quitters. But remember that fear is what keeps you alive. Just don't let it control you. So here's the rules of this _game_."

* * *

**Yay, I updated. Edited by me, myself, and I. And I have to say we worked pretty darn hard. Not really. Just went over it and made a few changes here and there. And if this website acts up ONE MORE TIME I'm going to be pissed.**

**And this programme thing at this college SUCKS! UGH! But guess what? As terrible as this sounds, writing comes first. So screw them. I enjoy writing for FFnet more than sitting in a classroom BAKING. We literally sit there and BAKE. One of my classes in English and Creative Writing is in a stone building! It's an OVEN! And while I don't sunburn I suffer from dehydration... 'cause I suck at keeping myself hydrated! **

**But yeah. I'm back... Yay?**


	13. Hyena

**Unedited. **

**School is mean to me. My only excuse.**

* * *

Walking through the food room, Ed huffed out a breath as he reached the stair way. He hated recruits and he hated these stupid mock missions with a passion. _Hated_. He already got several weird looks and read one as insulting. _That _guy wasn't going to get rid of that black eye for a long time.

Ed just couldn't stand all of this. People were already giving him an attitude and what was he expected to do? Just let them? If he just let them walk all over him where would he be right now? A leader was supposed to lead and be respected or at least _feared_. Either one, he was fine with. As long as they damn well knew their place, then there wouldn't be any problems.

Just as he was about to step up the stairs, heading to his room he felt a tug at his pant leg. His back, almost painfully, stiffened as he flinched back, fists ready to lash out at whatever grabbed him, but confused when he didn't see anything.

"Boss?" A little voice croaked, "Where you goin'?"

He immediately relaxed as he looked down, catching sight of wide, dark blue eyes.

"Hey, bud. What's wrong?" Ed asked Aphid, completely forgetting the kid's question as he kept glancing back towards the door that led to the lobby. Paranoia started creeping up as he imagined a under-cover recruit seeing the attachment between him and the kid and using Aphid as a hostage. And Ed damn well knew himself that he'd roll over and beg like a dog to make sure the kid was safe. It was best for everybody to think he was just a charity case and not attached to any of the higher up gang members for now. But it was hard to just ignore the poor kid. Especially when he sounded on the verge of tears.

"Why're you guys leaving, can't I come?" Aphid pleaded, grabbing onto Ed's metal wrist and tugging it a little. His hand rocked in it's socket, clicking metal against metal and making him grimace, tugging his arm away.

"Sorry, Kid," He said, sticking his automail hand into his pocket, so Aphid wouldn't grab at it anymore, too self conscious of the limb, "You're not big enough to go outside on your own yet."

The reaction was immediate. A pout slipped on Aphid's face and he scowled up at Ed, whining, "When'll I be big enough? I won't be alone, I'll be with you! All I do is stay in this_ stupid old building_!"

The last part was spat and Ed nearly recoiled at the sudden anger. Instead he grabbed Aphid by the upper arm and steered him towards the staircase, walking behind him as they started ascending to the first floor, trying to make sure he didn't trip up Aphid because of his longer strides.

"You need to keep it down there, little man. Something bad'll happen if I just let you lose on the streets, you know I care about you ki-"

Just as they reached the top of the stairs Aphid turned around on him, shaking Ed's hand off his shoulder roughly, eyes livid as he yelled into Ed's face, "You didn't want me here in the first place, Al did! Don't think I don't remember, 'cause I do! You hated me. You wanted me put back on the streets-!"

Snatching up Aphid's jaw with his flesh hand Ed glared down at him, feeling shocked at his sudden aggression towards Aphid but all the same he hissed, "Don't be saying shit like _that_. You _know_ I still don't mean that, you have no idea what was going on at the time. Right now, I want you to stay in _here_."

Aphid stared up at him, still scowling, but fear was settling in his expression and Ed felt the guilt starting to cling onto his sides, along with the constant anger and absolute _disgust_ with himself. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Taking a deep breath, Ed released his hold on Aphid, the guilt intensifying as Aphid unconsciously reached up to hold his own jaw, where Ed had grabbed him, never looking so _betrayed_.

"Look, Kid, I'm sorry-" Ed started but Aphid shook his head and turned away from him, running down the hallway and up the next flight of stairs, his footsteps thudding loudly as he left Ed at the end of the hallway and feeling like such an _asshole_. But none-the-less he was an asshole who didn't know how to handle kids or his own temper.

"God, I'll _never_ be a Dad."

Following Aphid's tracks, Ed stopped outside of the kid's bedroom door, feeling like he should go in and at least talk to him, but his hand wouldn't move to the doorknob, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, he passed Al's and Winry's bedrooms and got to his own, feeling disheartened like never before.

He hadn't _meant_ to grab Aphid like that. But his metal hand had twitched and he never wanted to strike the little boy before like he did at that moment. It was either _that_or grabbing him and Ed didn't know how he would live with himself if he ever struck one of those kids, especially with his automail arm. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't even _think_ about hitting one of those kids! Let alone with his _metal arm. _He could have broken something, he could have _killed _him if he hit hard enough. Feeling the burn in his eyes he dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, picking out his own door's assigned key. The card swipe systems in the hotel had long ago perished after so long without maintanence. Once again something Winry could have easily fixed.

Unlocking his door, he had to kick it with his false leg a little to wedge it open, jolting the leg in it's socket hurting his thigh, further worsening his mood. Everything had to go to fucking shit, didn't it? The kid hated him, Al was slightly ticked at how Ed treated the damned H.A.E he and Winry had insisted on keeping. Kevin was Kevin, Jeremy gave him baleful looks but then again Jeremy gave _everybody_ baleful looks, and his stupid side wouldn't _stop hurting!_

Gritting his teeth, he lifted the side of his shirt just to check and make sure the metal frame wasn't on _fire_. Snorting with revulsion at the scarred skin stuck to the metal he yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the ground dragging the worn-out suitcase up from the ground at the foot of his bed and opened it up on the mattress, digging through the few articles of clothing he possessed.

One glance out of the window told him it was going to be freezing that night, possibly even rain. The constant ache in his metal limbs and the plate on his side told him so too. The sky barely gave anything away, since there was always that cloud of smog in the air, blocking out most of the sun, casting a dull gray light onto the stinking city. Anyone with half a barely functioning brain could see the place was shit and no matter how many Green Protestants there were rioting that the place was just going to get even worse. Ed just hoped that he would be dead by that time.

Snatching up an ugly tan shirt with long sleeves, he pulled it on, glad he at least owned one thing that was thick enough to keep him a little warm. The chill and the humidity was going to _kill_him out there but he was going to have to man up. What kind of Brat'ja leader would he be if he couldn't even go to the Chimera Alley in a little bit of pain? The recruits might start thinking he was too chicken to go himself.

That thought made him grind his jaw a little too hard and after digging out a wool sock he slammed the case shut again.

Winry always bitched at him to at least wear a hat on days like these. To keep the heat from escaping his "fat" head. But he wouldn't have any of that. He had an _image_ to uphold, unlike her. He couldn't look cold or scared or in pain or even too happy. It would just throw _everything_ off.

Just as he was about to rip the hair tie out of his braid a knock came at the door. He flinched, glancing back at the window before walking towards the door, prepared to answer it to a sulking kid.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Aphid-" He started but the door opened on it's own and a lighter pair of blue eyes looked in on him.

"Oh... It's you, Win."

"What happened with you and Aphid?" She asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Ed ground out another sigh before walking away from her and sitting on his bed.

"Nothing. Little brat was just giving me a lot of mouth...What's in the bag?" He tugged the tie from his hair, pulling his fingers through his hair and unweaving the braid, just noticing that Winry was holding a paper brown bag to her side.

"Oh, I just...I know you don't want to, but it's best since it's going to get really cold tonight, alright? Just for tonight? Please, Ed?" She asked, throwing Ed for a loop. Since when did she start asking so nicely?

"I don't even know what the hell it is. You know I don't want to wear any of them stupid hats, Win. So don't even bother with that wooly shit-"

"I got a jacket for you." She interrupted, glaring down at him, "And it's not wooly and stupid. I thought it'd look _nice_ on you."

Ed raised an eye brow at her as he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and crossed his arms, staring at the bag.

"Well, then. Impress me."

"You keep talking like that and I'll knock you the hell out, got it?" Winry snapped, eliciting him to make a face at her. Stomping over to the bed, she sat down next to him and dug into the bag, pulling out a rich blood red fabric and dropping it onto his lap.

Losing the sneering comment he had in his head he picked it up and let the grin easily slip on his face.

"Hey, this ain't too bad- Ow! What the hell was that for?" He snapped, rubbing his arm where she pinched him.

"You can do less with that attitude and tell me how you really like it. You don't have to put up that _stupid_ act. I hate it when you're like that in front of me. So cut it out." She frowned, crossing her arms at him as he went back to examining the jacket.

It was definitely thick enough to keep out the chill and it also looked like it had a thin layer of some plastic silicon material on the inside, a way to keep heat from escaping, like a windbreaker. On the back there was a strange black symbol on it. At first he scoffed at the cross, but then saw the snake-like figure entwining the cross topped with a winged crown.

Standing up he slipped it on, glad it fit well. The hood was baggy and large, not one of those cheap, small ones and the hem reached a few inches past his waist, but not with too much length. It was almost too perfect.

"Hey, thanks. This fits perfect, where'd you get it?" He asked, forgetting about his bad attitude from earlier and smiling at her.

She kept her arms crossed and sniffed, "Doesn't matter where I got it." She glanced back at him, "Don't you have any manners at all? You don't ask where someone got the gift, you should be happy for what you got."

"Well, I'd kinda like to know where stole it from, so we could go back," He teased, watching her stand up and flare at him.

"Just 'cause you're all thieves around here, doesn't mean I am-"  
"Where'd you steal it?"

"I..," She sighed, "At Harriet's Plaza.'

Grinning again, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Knew you stole it. What unlucky guy deserved to get outwitted by you? Unless this is a girls'..." He sniffed the arm of the jacket trying to detect any perfume, "This was a guy's right?"

"They were actually having a little market there," She said completely ignoring him, 'Expensive as hell, so I just left a little money and took it." She walked over behind him, losing all humor and touched his right arm, fixing the cuff and straightening the sleeve, "You sure you're going to be alright? It's going to get pretty cold out there."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes because it wasn't the time to be teasing anymore he looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, "Yeah. I might need a bit of a tune-up when I get back. Feeling a little out of it."

He could almost _feel_ her hand tighten on his arm before she said, "I can do it now. Before you leave."

"No. I need to go now. Everyone's waiting. I'd like to get this over with before it's too late. Sleep is a good thing, y'know? Just figured that out." He grinned. A grin here or there usually would settle her, but she completely looked past it, frowning at him.

"Ed, I don't need you to get hurt because I didn't give you a small tune-up. It'll take me just a few minutes to make sure it's all running-"

Grabbing her hand on his arm with his flesh hand, he smiled over his shoulder, "I'll be fine. You know it takes more than that to put me down. 'Sides, I'll be stuck with that black-haired moron, remember? He's hardly a threat."

He gave her hand a squeeze and let go, turning around to face her. She pursed her lips, looking down for a second before she looked back up, determined, "I don't like the looks of him. I think he's up to something. Are you sure you should trust him?"

Grabbing the zipper of his new jacket he pulled the tab up, already feeling the heat building up inside of the jacket and taking the edge off the pain from the automail. Scratching the back of his neck again he shook his head, "Nah. I don't trust him, actually. That's why he's stuck with me for the night."

Scrunching her eyebrows together she opened her mouth to question him but he just talked over her, "I'm going to keep an eye on him. You know he can't go into one of those groups. He already knows what's going on. He already knows about you guys not being recruits so it just defeats the purpose of him going into one of the groups. Best off seeing if he tries anything tonight. Tonight is his best chance to get me off guard. I'm pissed off, alone, and _obviously_ agitated." At that the corner of her mouth lifted, "Although... even if he doesn't try anything he'll be lucky if I just don't curb stomp him."

She gave him a helpless smile as she shook her head and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Just don't do anything stupid, alright?" She spoke, muffled into his shoulder. Smiling, he hugged her back.

"Since when do _I_ do anything _stupid_?" He scoffed, earning a harsh nudge into his stomach by a prodding finger.

"You know what you do, idiot. Even when I don't know about them and you hide it, I still know you did something stupid." She pulled away from him and headed towards the door, "Now let's go down stairs before they break out into a riot."

"Uh, you go ahead, I need to...get my shoes back on." Ed murmured, trying to block the wool sock, that Winry had given him a while ago. out of view from where it lay innocently on the bed. She hadn't said anything about it yet so hopefully she didn't spot it yet. They had argued about him wearing a 'stupid, stuffy sock' but after his last mission he regretted not wearing it since he damn near got frost bite on his little toe and now he was going to actually wear it. But _hell_if he was going to let her see that he was giving into her advice and throwing his pride away by wearing the stupid, ugly thing, but unfortunately Winry _had_ already saw it.

"You don't have to hide it. It's a such a _nice_sock, Ed." Winry grinned in a 'I-told-you-so' way at him, before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"I could go out there bare-footed if I wanted to!" He yelled, snatching up the sock and shaking it after her.

* * *

Al stared up at the hotel as he and his group moved out, walking towards the oh-so-dreaded alley. He knew that there wasn't any Chimeras left, after all his brother killed them all. But he wasn't allowed to tell that to the fretting Brat'ja in his group. Some of them looked absolutely _bored_, but he could see one or two of them casting sketchy looks at each other. Al was feeling bad for shooting up their nerves like this.

His brother had made sure to try and split everybody up from their friends and family members. He wanted them to work with strangers and not rely too much on a familiar face. Al didn't like that, but he wasn't the one in charge so he had to sit by and watch. Al had gotten stuck into the "suspicious" group, since Al could read people better than Ed could. What Ed called _suspicious_ was just a bunch of scared kids trying to look menacing. But there were a couple that _did_ look a little off.

There was one man, brown hair and sneaky looking eyes, that Al absolutely _did_ _not _trust. Head held high and an unlawfully straight back. He had the most arrogant look about him. Almost like he was laughing at how stupid Ed was for not even suspecting him. But Al knew full well that his brother had picked this rat out within two seconds.

Al walked along side him carefully, but not too close, and was watching him through the corner of his eye. He didn't know what this man was up to but he had no doubt that it was means to harm his brother. Now, he was sure that the man wouldn't pull anything on Al himself, but he was still waiting for the metal gleam of a blade or the barrel of a pistol. Anything for Al to suddenly lash out and stop this man from going on any further and hurting his brother.

"You're awfully quiet."

Al's hand flew to his pocket, ready to grab his knife and he jumped to the side, eyes immediately training onto the man, who's eyes lit up with amusement.

"And you're quite jumpy too. I'm just trying to make conversation, you don't need to attack me," He laughed, causing Al to frown at how forced it sounded.

They had both stopped walking as soon as Al jumped to the side. The other people in the group had stopped, turning to watch, wondering if a fight was already going to break out.

Relaxing his stance, Al took his hand away from his pocket, casting a side glance at the small audience that had built up to the side.

"I'm sorry, but trust isn't something around here that we give on first acquaintance. You have to earn it."

"Yes, but we're allowed to talk aren't we?"

Al pressed his mouth into a firm line, starting to walk again along with the group, "I suppose. But most people here don't just want to _talk_."  
"I can promise you that I won't do you any harm."

"And I can't take your word." Al retorted, casting a hard look over at the man.

"What's a little boy like yourself doing in a place like this? I have to say you must be one of the youngest I've seen."

"That's not any of your business, and yes, I am one of the youngest. But you should be careful, young ones will go for the throat quicker than you can blink." Al gave his best smile at the man, who returned it.

_I'm onto you, snake._

"I agree. But I also think that they act a little too hastily. You never want to run into something that's over your head."

_Then why don't you do something about it?_

"Another thing about young people. We always bounce right back up. But the older you get," Al glanced at him, rising his eyebrows, "the easier you break."

_You won't lay a hand on my brother._

"If I didn't know any better I would say that that was a threat."

Looking away, Al smirked to himself, "You could say that it is."

* * *

"Alright, if we're going to win this stupid game, then we're going to need a leader. And I think it should be me," A young Xingese girl in her teens announced in Kevin's group, "Any objections?"

Kevin waved his hands, shaking his head, "No, no, no, _no_, _no_. I don't _think_ so, _little girl_. If anyone's gonna lead. It's gonna be _me_."

The girl threw Kevin a dirty look before raising her hand, "Majority rule. Who's for me leading?"

Kevin watched in horror as all the hands rose without another word. But most of them looked like they didn't give a _shit_ who lead or not.

Scowling at the younger girl, Kevin opened his mouth to mock her but she just stuck her tongue out at him and continued talking.

"First off, Fullmetal said we have to break into the old Detroit Bank building that's on the Alley and we need to take the 'classified documents' without alerting the 'gaurds'."

"Sounds like a game of capture the flag if you ask me," A red-headed guy mumbled, crossing his arms sullenly, "What a load of shit."

The Xingese girl glared at the boy, much to Kevin's amusement, and growled at him, "You already got your orders, pal. Fullmetal said there wasn't any available missions for us. Unless your too _scared_ to go into Chimera Alley. You scared of the big, bad Chimeras?"

Turning dark red the guy spat on the ground, looking lethally at the girl, "You'd better watch your mouth, you little-"

"Hey. Take it easy there, fire-head." Kevin intervened, "You don't need to go off calling her names. She's just a kid-"

Kevin didn't get to finish his sentence when the guy shoved him, snapping, "Why don't you mind your own god damned business-?"  
Gripping one of the offending hands before it could pull away, Kevin twisted it turning the slightly taller teen around, earning a strangled yelp as he drove the body forward, slamming him into the ground, pinning the writhing back under one of his knees.

Grinning, Kevin twisted the hand, feeling the wrist pop before promising him, "Touch me one more time and I'll break your neck."

After waiting for the nod, Kevin stood up still smiling as the red-head brushed off the dirt from his front and cast Kevin a deadly look.

"Hey, there's no problem!" Kevin said, still smiling, "Just lighten up, okay, man?"

Scoffing he crossed his arms, looking away from Kevin, but much to his amusement the guy rubbed his wrist. Shrugging, Kevin looked back over at the Xingese girl and winked, earning a furious look from her as he said, "You were saying?"

Glaring once more at him, the Xingese girl snorted, crossing her arms, "As I was _saying_ we need to break into two groups. One for distraction and the other to break in. Do we have any skilled lock pickers? And I mean someone who's quick, we need to be able to get in there and get out."

Kevin watched with interest as the scarred girl from before raised her hand, earning a look from the Ishballan guy sitting next to her. He murmured something to her but she just shook her head, watching the Xingese girl intensely.

"And what's your name, by the way? I know we all hate each other right now, but we're a group and we need to know names."

Kevin was beginning to like this Xingese girl's style. She had hell of a lot more guts then most Brats he knew. Not as much as him, of course. But now he was actually going to find out this scarred chick's _name_. Watching her intently, hoping she wouldn't refuse, Kevin waited for her to speak.

She just shrugged, "Call me Chase."

"Okay, Chase. You'll be the lock pick, what's your friend's name?" She asked. Indicating the Ishballen man standing next to her.

"His name is Tamas. What about you? What's your name?" Chase asked, looking up at Tamas before glancing back at the Xingese girl, who grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's May."

Kevin recited the names over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget, which he was most likely going to do before the night was out. Stepping forward he raised a hand, not one to be left out, "And I'm Kevin, nice to meet you all."

Chase was giving him an unreadable look and Tamas just looked away, while May nodded her head, "And what do you do? I actually think I have a perfect position for you."

"Oh really?" Kevin mused, trying to think of what would be the best position for him, "What is it?"

"We really need someone to be a distraction. Think you're up for it?"

Making a face at her, Kevin shook his head, "I ain't gonna be _bait_. What do I look like here? I'm probably the most useful person in this group and you want me to be a _distraction_?"  
May rose her thin, black eyebrows at him, "Oh. But you'd be _perfect _for it. You're charismatic and strong and fast enough. You'd be a _perfect_ distraction."

Nodding, Kevin was seeing this girl's point. And he was liking her all the more and more. "Alright, alright. I see your point. I guess I _could_ be a distraction." After all, the Brats that were stationed as "guards" were the Brats that chose these recruits. They knew Kevin and Kevin knew them, since they've lived together for years, so it wasn't much of a problem.  
This could actually work for him.


	14. Distrust bordering Misanthropy

**Guys, worship Kib. Because if it wasn't for her, this wouldn't be here now. I wrote this a long time ago, before my laptop committed suicide by jumping off that kitchen table, along with everything I worked for...all of my hopes...my pride and joy...and the laptop took them all with it...*sobs***

**She also edited about the first half, I'm guessing. I'm not sure where it stops. ^_^; But you could probably guess.  
**

**But ANYWAY she happened to have this! HOORAY, much? **

**The beginning dialogue goes to her. She wrote the argument between our boys. Such amazing dialogue, she always was such a master at that.**

**But other than that, guess who?**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Giving a little shrug, the Xingese man straightened his long, dark ponytail, making sure it was tight at the base of his head. Patting down his bangs a little, he glanced over to the other side of the street, noticing that Amestrian men seemed to wear their hair short. He frowned to himself at this. He hoped to make a good impression – he didn't want to come across as a ruffian. Maybe a haircut wouldn't kill him...

"I know the Fullmetal is definitely in Central, and it can't be too hard to find him," he said, staring back at his companion's dark brown eyes. "As long as I keep in this area it should not be too difficult."

"How do you even know he'll be what everyone says of him? What if he's like the rest of this decrepit country – ?"

"Whatever it is it'll be better than _Xing_. I can actually walk the streets here without being attacked," he interrupted harshly, far from his usual laid-back temperament. "I know you've given up on hope but I will not give in yet. He's supposed to be a good man and I will find out for myself."

Sighing, she nodded as he walked off, left to trail after him in the seemingly futile search.

* * *

"Fullmetal?"

A sigh. "_What_?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier, but… why are Al and the others pretending to be recruits?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? So I can find out what each group's really thinking from the inside."

"… What are they '_really thinking_'?"

Fullmetal shot him an irritated glance that practically dripped contempt. "Not everyone's face is as easy to read as yours, Mustang. They're all hardened criminals, used to lying and cheating. They say they want to join me, but how the hell could I know?"

"So… what, you think they'll just spill their secrets to the group that they've known for all of… one day? That's a bit naïve, Fullmetal."

"Don't call me naïve, babyface. If you want the definition of sweet naiveté, look in a mirror," he shot, producing a glower from Roy. "No, they won't just spill. That's why Al and the others are there. They're gonna provoke it, start spreading rumors about me. Put the doubts in their minds, throw temptation across their path, and see how loyal they really are. That's the real test. I know any of them could get through this maze blindfolded and with their arms and legs tied. But if there's any doubts in their minds about who their leader is… they're out of here."

"Any doubts? Like you said, they're hardened Brats; they've been in the Brat'ja for years! If they'd wanted to do something, they'd have done it before now."

"Or this could just be the perfect chance to get their hands on me."

"Fullmetal… those guys worship you." Roy was starting to feel exasperated. Was this guy _blind_? Everyone followed him like some sort of deity. How could he be so distrusting with all of them?

"You can never tell what someone's thinking, Mustang. I could be planning to kill you right now. You could be planning to do the same."

"… Yeah, I guess. But… that's just part of being human. We just have to trust in peoples' good nature, right?" Roy asked, trying to lighten up this dark mood, and Fullmetal wasn't actually planning on killing him, was he?

"I don't have to trust anyone," Fullmetal snarled as he kept walking, eyes set defiantly forward. His boots below him crunched random bits of glass and an occasional stray can that were scattered across the broken road.

"But you do anyway," Roy told him, thinking he could dodge a punch at this distance. Fullmetal stopped and looked at him, holding his eyes for a moment with his dark gaze before turning away and carrying on walking. "Wait, you've got to trust someone, right? I mean… Al and Winry would never hurt you, would they?"

"… No."

"And Kevin, Jeremy, all the guys… they're not out for your blood, are they?"

"… I… oh, shut it. This is the most bullshit I've ever heard."

"But…" Roy caught a glimpse of the dangerous glint of golden eyes in the dim light as he glared back at him, and belatedly took the hint. "Okay. Whatever you say."

They walked on for a little while, and Roy couldn't help wondering where they were going. It was strange to be alone with Fullmetal when everyone else seemed to have been given individual tasks. He'd evidently been singled out… and he had no idea why. Like Fullmetal said… he had no way of knowing what was going on in the younger man's head. _Maybe I can pick the Fullmetal's brains a little. He seems pretty open tonight. Maybe it's 'cause I shot that… thing, yesterday. Maybe… at last, he's opening up._

"Hey… Fullmetal?"

Another sigh, somewhere between a growl and a groan this time. "_Yes_, Mustang?"

"… why aren't I in one of those groups?"

He chuckled wryly, not bothering to turn around. "I guess you're special."

"Thanks, I'm flattered," he replied sarcastically. "But I was serious."

"You want the honest answer?" Fullmetal threw back over his shoulder, tipping his head to stare at Roy with one sharp eye. Roy frowned at the grim look on the boy's face, but nodded all the same. The gang leader looked away again. "Because I don't trust you."

"… What?"

"All those guys are testing whether the recruits are trustworthy. How could I expect you to do that when I don't trust you either?"

Staring at the kid's back, Roy couldn't believe his ears. Of all these people, he was the one person being singled out as untrustworthy? Not only was that insulting, it was a little scary. Just how good is this kid's sixth sense for betrayal? "I saved your life yesterday," he muttered, trying to cover his discomfiture. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Nope. Why should it?"

He blinked, not expecting that answer. In anyone's book, saving someone's life was one of the most noble and heroic acts a person could achieve. "Because… I put my life on the line for you. I… that…"

"So what? I've saved your life a fuckload of times since you got here, Mustang, and I don't think you even realize it. That's what we do here. It's nothing special, and it's definitely not nearly enough to earn my trust."

He said it like it meant absolutely nothing that Roy just risked his own life for someone who was so dead-set on never trusting him. Gritting his teeth, Roy threw the first barb out at Fullmetal, hoping it would sink deep. "So you expect people to just throw themselves in front of bullets and… and monsters, and think nothing of it? How the hell can you treat your subordinates like they're just toy soldiers, dying for the cause or some such shit? They follow you, Fullmetal. They trust you. Why can't you do the same thing for them?"

Fullmetal whipped around at him, brow furrowing as he shouted at him. Apparently Roy had hit a soft spot. He screamed, "Because I can't know what they're thinking! Everything they do, everything they say, it could all be an act, Mustang; I have no way of telling! So you saved my life? Big deal! Maybe you just wanted to gain my trust. Then you can just betray it, and then what?"

The way his voice cracked, the way his eyes looked moist reminded Roy that it was still a child he was attacking. But he couldn't back down now, Fullmetal was on track of Roy's plans and he had to shake him off. Clenching his hands into fists he yelled back.

"But we have to trust each other! We're comrades, we're friends! You say the Brat'ja are like family. How can you not trust your family?"

"Because when you trust people, you just get hurt! You put all your hope and faith in them, you really believe in them, and then they just turn on you and destroy you! As soon as you open up to them, they just use you and hurt you and give you up! That's what HAPPENS when you trust people!"

Roy took a step back, only just realizing that they had stopped in the middle of the road, directly under a poorly maintained street lamp. He ignored that all as he stared back at Fullmetal, never seeing him so close to breaking apart, never so close to being a kid like he was supposed to be.

"What...what do you mean? What happened to you?" His curiosity was truly his worst enemy and it would get him killed one day. But his attention was focused solely on the blond across from him who was heaving in breaths like he had ran for his life for the past hour.

Grimacing, Fullmetal shook his head. "Fuck this. I don't need to deal with you! Just fucking leave, you bastard! I don't want to have anything to do with you! Leave!"

"What are you talking about? You're acting like a child! Just talk to me-!"

Throwing his hands to his sides, Fullmetal made a noise and for a second Roy thought he was going to charge and kill him, but instead he stormed off, not casting one look back at Roy.

A little thrown off for a moment, Roy stared at Fullmetal's retreating red-clad back, and just stared. He wasn't really leaving him out here on his own, was he? He wasn't scared but he most certainly had no clue how to get back on his own. Kicking himself into motion, he started following after Fullmetal, trying to keep himself from running to catch up to him like some lost child. He would not allow himself to be degraded that low. _Ever._

But the furious blond seemed to sense that Roy was following despite of his bellowed orders and sped up. That little brat! And Roy had just recently witnessed first hand the speed Fullmetal possessed; the kid could walk quite faster than Roy had ever seen anybody do. Feeling himself fall behind, Roy nearly yelled out when Fullmetal made a quick, hurried turn and disappeared into a dark side-alley. Instead of frantically running after him like he wanted to, Roy groaned and stepped over to a crate next to one of the closest buildings running parallel with the road they had been traveling on.

Seating himself on the wooden crate, which groaned like some rickety chair he could remember in a certain Colonel's office, he ground his face into his hands, rubbing furiously at the temples. This was fucking great. What the hell had possessed him to piss off his way back home?

No… not _home_. It was that shitty hotel that could hardly ever pass for a home for anyone in their right mind. And none of the Brat'ja were in their right minds, especially not Fullmetal. He should have remembered that common courtesy was sometimes just common sense, just like ordering at a restaurant. Do not mess with the people that handle your food. At all. After you get the food, then slander them all you like, but you most certainly would not want to go back there in fear of being remembered.

Now, he just messed with his guide and his guide fucked him over and left him stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Where was Roy's infamous luck now? The luck that always got him out of these problems, that always let him slide by an examination date for his unit under his Colonel, that made sure he had some smooth and dashing excuse to the higher ups as to why he hadn't completed his report on some section of the city, or a reason of why he was so late into the office? Useful as it always had been in the past, it seemed to have deserted him now.

Feeling the hair on his arms prickle, he jerked his head up, staring out through what little light the street lamps provided. Roy was sure that if the solar power panels on the lamps hadn't been built so well, the lamps would have been ruined within the week that the place had been deserted. He certainly hoped they wouldn't go out. They were the only light to see by – and he had a sudden, frightening premonition that there was something he needed to see.

At the moment all he could remember was shifty, paranoia filled gold eyes darting every way while outside. The kid was paranoid as hell and Roy suddenly remembered at that moment that he had every reason to be that way. Roy wasn't protected by his navy blue uniform and trusty handgun at his hip anymore. He was little more than a scavenger like the rest of the Brat'ja gang and he had let himself drop his guard within three seconds of being alone. Maybe Fullmetal was right. He had saved Roy's life numerous times. While Roy was blissfully unaware and trusting, following Kevin or Al and on occasion, Fullmetal, he had been protected the entire time from slipping up and getting his neck slit by some born-of-the-street whack job. Feeling his stomach lurch, he glanced from side to side, trying to identify every outline, every silhouette. Is this what Fullmetal lived through all his life? Was he never able to just sit back and relax without expecting someone to jump from the shadows and attack?

Grinding his jaw to keep the giddiness of his anxiety down, he hopped up from his seat at the crate and started to stride for the side alley that Fullmetal had disappeared down. Maybe if he ran then he could catch him and apologize and maybe beg on his knees to be led back to the hotel? At this point, Roy could tell his pride to go fuck itself. He was weaponless, lacking hand-to-hand combat skills, almost completely blind in the darkness and had no chance of surviving an attack. All his mind jumped to was that night, and he was most certain that the odds were stacked against him with an H.A.E.

Straining to hear any tiny little movement or sound – and only seeming to get pure silence – he started at a fast walk towards the alley, feeling a little sick about walking into the pitch darkness without knowing what was there. Just as he was about to break into a run to catch up with Fullmetal, he heard a shout.

Freezing in place, he held his breath, ears straining for just a voice, just a little sign that there were Brat'ja around. He knew that each group had Al, Kevin and the others in them. So if he found a group there would be a friendly face. Turning in place, he broke out into a run towards the shout, just hoping it was a group and not some illegal experiment. Of course, the Chimwaws or whatever they were called were all dead; Fullmetal was certain of it. So why did he have an itchy feeling that there was something out there…?

Voices started filtering through the air and Roy wanted to grin like an idiot, but he kept his expression schooled and made the turn at the corner of a brick building –

– heard a yell: "Roy – !"

– and went straight down to the ground, hearing a distinct "oof" as he landed on someone and was soon tangled in flailing limbs. Scrambling at the ground with his hands, he tried to grasp purchase of some leverage as he sat up and blinked down at frazzled-looking Alphonse. Roy's eyes widened and he bit his tongue hard to keep his expression blank. Had he just… _run into the kid_? For a moment he was very glad of the darkness – it meant Al and the group of smirking gangsters behind him couldn't see the flush of mortification on his cheeks.

"… Sorry about that, Alphonse," Roy managed to say eventually as he quickly stood up, refraining from rubbing the side that Al's knee had jabbed into. His voice was incredibly smooth, considering… well, _everything_. "Are you… okay?"

The soldier tried holding a hand out to help the boy up, but Al just shook his head, looking slightly stunned as he grabbed his stomach and took in deep, wheezing breaths. This began to worry Roy. He started to crouch down and reach out for Al's shoulder, to maybe help him up but Al just smiled and waved him off.

"Just...knocked...the wind-" He gasped in another breath, "Out of me..._really_ good."

Roy really did feel bad, he didn't feel at all like he had gotten some revenge on the kid from breaking his nose the first day (which was still tender at times). He vaguely remembered his own knee driving all of his weight into Al's abdominal area. At that the guilt flooded in and he grimaced.

"Damn. Are you sure you're alright?" Roy asked again, looking up behind Al and noticing some other people standing there. But in this light he could barely make anyone's face out.

Al took several more deep breaths before standing up and patting his stomach gently, "It's fine. I've had a lot worse. I should have known better and moved out of the way. I'm just used to people...seeing me."

At that comment Roy frowned. Was it really his fault that he didn't have the freakish ability to see perfectly in the dark?

"Hey, don't be upset," Al assuaged. "It's really my fault. I heard you coming down the street so I should have called out to you sooner or at least known you were going to run into me if I went to the corner. It's my fault."

"You heard me coming down the street? How were you sure it wasn't some enemy?"

Al smiled, but something seemed to have clicked in his brain when it suddenly disappeared. "...Where's Fullmetal?"

Roy shrugged and he visibly saw Al's throat tighten, even in this darkness. He quickly answered before Al got any ideas. "We had a disagreement and he left."

"He _left you_?" Al nearly shouted, which had Roy just about recoiling in shock and almost fear. Al had never reacted this way towards him before. He was always the calm, understanding one who used violence as a last resort. And even then he'd try to dissuade the conflict or disappear before it had to be used. Now he was livid looking and Roy had the eerie feeling of deja vu, like when Fullmetal got angry at him. They were almost too similar.

"It really was my fault," Roy started, wondering where the sudden need to defend Fullmetal came from. The stupid kid could protect himself just fine! "I said things on my own part that I shouldn't have."

"Still!" Al hissed, grabbing Roy's arm and steering him further away from the group that Al was with, and started speaking in a low voice, "He should be a leader and not make rash decisions like this! That idiot! You could have been hurt. You can't be left out here on your own, are you alright? You weren't hurt at all, were you?"

Feeling rather embarrassed and humiliated, Roy put his I'm-in-charge-I'm-the-adult voice on and shook his head, "I'm fine, Alphonse. I'm not a child, you know. I know how to take care of myself. I was a former officer of the military, remember?"

Pursing his lips, Al seemed uncertain as he spoke again, "Still. You're not as...adept out here like everyone else. You're new to this. You're not used to this kind of danger. I know you can handle yourself, but here you can't make any mistakes or you could have been seriously hurt. You've already made several mistakes, you know."

Roy furrowed his brow as he stared at Al. "Like what?"

"I could hear you running a mile away, Roy. You're terribly loud...Sorry. You look like you're guilty and scared. Which these guys-" He jerked his head over his shoulder, indicating the others watching them warily, "Would eat you alive for. You argued with Fullmetal. You don't even have any means of protection, no weapons. You could have at least got a-"

"_Alright_."

"Look. It's perfectly fine. It's not your fault. It's Fullmetal's. He should have been with you this entire time and not acted like a child and left you," Al sighed, folding his arms. "You can stay in my group. We're already finished with the mock mission, we're headed back now."

Feeling utterly relieved, Roy nodded. Thank God or whoever happened to be watching over him, because he got to go home. Al seemed to sense his relief since he was smiling again. He turned back towards the group and Roy followed him but immediately bumped into the smaller boy's back as Al abruptly came to a stop.

"Can you hear that?" he whispered over his shoulder.

Not taking another step, Roy listened. He could hear breathing. Loud breathing. He didn't know if it was his own or Al's but it sounded awfully big.

They heard one of the Brat recruits swear and Al snatched up his knife from the inside of his boot, shoulders hunching defensively.

Whatever it was, Al was definitely scared.

* * *

_No, no, no! This can't be happening! One of them? Now?_

Al steeled himself, looking every which way. He wanted to shout for his brother, wanted to scream at the other Brat'ja to run, but his throat was locked up in a vice grip and he could hardly breathe. The other Brat'ja had a chance at surviving. But if he didn't get them to run quick enough, then he was pretty sure they could team up, but that didn't guarantee everyone would live. They were large in numbers but at the moment, Al could only think of was making sure every_one _survived.

The only one who was at the highest chance of dying was Roy.

* * *

Swallowing tightly, Roy clenched his fists and stared hard through the darkness. His eyes had adapted slightly to it before, but now, he was amazed.

The fear-inducing adrenaline was pumping through his limbs and he could see. Everything was too loud, but he could see everything. But his heart pounding in his head was drowning out even his own breathing.

There was a loud snap that sounded like a large wood beam splintering and Al turned, staring past Roy, yelling at everybody.

"A _Chimera_? Run! Now!"

Everybody looked over and Roy felt his stomach drop. He instinctively ducked, his hair rising on his neck, and turned on his heels, staring up at the most fearsome yellow stare he'd ever seen.

It was even more terrifying than Fullmetal's.

When Fullmetal had said "Chimera", Roy thought of the ancient Cretan mythology, of the goat and lion headed, snake-for-a-tail beast that breathed fire. This was less bizarre, but not any less frightening.

It had a thick head that looked like a mixture between a wolf's and a lions, with a long, snarling muzzle. Its brown mane was matted with the city's filth, losing it's sheen. All in all, it was an over grown lion, but mixed with something huge, like a whale or an elephant. The top of its head easily reached ten feet high and it emanated deadliness. Roy could only stare, crouched low to the ground as it stared him down with its teeth bared and its ears pinned. He knew he was a dead man if he made so much as twitched a finger, so he held his breath, waiting for it to make its kill, to sink in its teeth that were each easily as long as his hand. If only it would be quick than he would be happy. He lived quite a unfulfilled and unsuccessful life, but at least he could slow the Chimera down while the others got away. At least he could die knowing that much. Let Al and the others flee while it chewed on his bones like chicken wings.

"Roy." Al said lowly, making the Chimera's ears flick before pinning flat again. Another ugly snarl emanated from the beast. "When I say, run behind me."

Roy couldn't believe what he was saying. Al was trying to save him? But Roy was supposed to be the martyr! He would be a dead man anyway because Fullmetal would kill him for letting Al die. Letting one of your homicidal leader's closest friends die for you wasn't exactly a smart idea.

He almost considered it. What a coward he was.

"No, Al. Just take the others and go. It's already eyeing me. I'm more appeasing than you, it seems." Roy let himself smirk at this and the Chimera crouched. Anyone with a decent sized brain could read that body gesture. Every single damn cat did it, and it meant one thing.

It was going to pounce.

He watched in horror as its shoulders shifted, rocking it in place as it eyed him, toyed with him. Of _course_ it wanted to play with him before it snapped him in two. Just as he braced himself for the massive creature to bound on him and tear him to little bits, he saw a flash of silver and something embedded itself into the Chimera's eye.

It shrieked in pain and rage as it batted at its eye to dislodge Al's throwing knife. Roy blinked in surprise and scrambled backwards from the flailing and screaming Chimera.

"Go!" Al shouted again at the Brats behind them, "That's a direct order from Fullmetal! No fighting the Chimeras!" He was snatching up Roy's arm and tugging him. The other Brat'ja, as much as some of them hated to be cowards, turned and fled. They didn't even bother with questioning how Al was able to give orders while they were still under the deception of him being a recruit like the rest of them, but all the same they ran.

Roy stumbled up to his feet and felt Al shove him, but he grasped Al's wrist and knocked it away, glancing back over at the animal. He felt something like cold steel press against his hand and stared down at the knife Al was handing him. He had his light gray eyes still trained on the Chimera, fumbling at his back for something attached to his belt.

"If you wanna pass assessment, don't die," Al joked grimly, pulling out a dark metal gun, concealed in the waistline of his pants under his shirt. Roy stared at it for a moment as Al took aim before the first gun shot rang out, ringing in his ears.

The Chimera pounced, the bullet doing absolutely nothing, and ignored the knife still embedded deeply in it's eye. It nearly caught Roy by the calf as he threw himself out of the way. Stones and glass cut his free palm as he braced himself against the ground, still clutching the knife for all he was worth.

He quickly turned and scrambled upwards and felt the pain shoot through his leg, but disregarded it.

It seemed the beast actually had landed a blow on his leg after all.

Ignoring the burning blood rolling down his leg and soaking the ripped material of his pants, he surged forward, still high on adrenaline and fear as he hurtled at the Chimera, knife raised and aimed right at it's neck. Al was backing up, gun aimed, but not shooting as the Chimera slowly backed him into one of the brick buildings, planning to corner him.

Grabbing it with two hands, Roy clenched the hilt of the knife and brought it down as hard as he could, sinking it into the neck of the thick, bristly golden-brown fur and heard the satisfyingly loud squelch.

Before he had a chance to withdraw and stab again, the Chimera reared up it's head, taking the knife with it as it howled in pain and swiped out at him, sending him backwards and skidding along the tarmac of the road before Roy clawed his way to a stop.

Sufficiently knocked out of wind, Roy felt the pain explode in his side, causing him to cry out, clasping at his waist.

_Fuck, that barely even nicked him and he's still going. How the hell am I meant to kill it?_

When he heard Al's yelp of pain, the blood rushed out of his head, leaving him woozy. This was it. They were going to die. Roy screwed up again and he couldn't even save a little boy from the monstrous animal that was batting them around like play toys.

There was a click-clatter and something skidded by him. He heard more yells and he blearily stared at the gun that had skidded to a stop, not even five paces away.

Gripping his wounded side tightly, he scoot-crawled across the road as quickly as he could, reaching for the gun. Al had stopped yelling and his heart was slowly sinking as he scooped up the gun, turning on the wild eyed Chimera as it looked up from Al, staring at him with a boiling hatred, ready for its second kill. Al was cradling a slash mark on his chest as he leaned against the building, eyes clamped shut.

Snapping the hammer back, Roy took aim and pointed it at the furry brown head, gun rattling in his hand. Quickly, just as it took a bound, he squeezed the trigger with his finger and felt the gun kick back and swing his arm back wards, forcing him to let go of the firearm as it flew further down the road.

The screaming howl was loud in his ears as the Chimera slumped to it's side, foam flecking it's flanks as it breathed harshly, staring out at Roy.

_Quick! Finish it now!_

Blundering up to his feet, side thankfully numb, he moved as quickly as he could hobble over to the stunned beast, glaring malice out at him.

The idea slipped into his mind before he could even think it through. He promptly snatched the knife from the Chimera's neck and drove it into the beasts other eye, knowing the blade was much longer than the previous knife that Al had lodged into it's other eye. Shoving with his whole weight, the Chimera thrashed suddenly, nearly throwing Roy off to the side, but he crammed the knife all the way through it's socket until the hilt had disappeared into the skull.

Still twitching, the Chimera laid there, sides unmoving. Roy shakily took his hands off of it, unconsciously wiping his hands on his shirt, still staring at the Chimera and expecting it to lunge up and attack.

Taking in deep, shuddering breaths, Roy limped to Al, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He didn't know if the kid was still alive, but he had to get back to the hotel. He had to go now.

With a lot of effort and pain Roy managed to throw Al over his shoulders. He struggled to his feet for a moment, but staggered and started walking.

This was insane.

His whole body was flaring. He could feel his numb side burn to life as it started notifying him that his body was hurt and it needed treatment now, now that the adrenaline had worn off.

Swallowing tightly he hefted up Al, making sure he wouldn't slip and reached the end of the road in what felt like seconds. He could barely even remember walking. All he could think of was the pain, which was much worse than that of a broken bone.

Maybe it was a broken bone. He wouldn't doubt that his hip was out of place and several ribs were snapped like toothpicks, but Al was his priority right now. The kid saved his life so now it was time to return the favor.

"_Let's call it an equivalent exchange," Kevin grinned._

But even then, Al was so nice. He would have saved the kid anyway. Al deserved so much more. He deserved a life, a home, a brilliant education. He was so bright. Al was the kindest person Roy had met, and probably would be the kindest he would ever meet. But he could not allow him to die in a place like this. To die like _that_. To die for _him,_ a _traitorous_ _scum bag_.

Gritting his teeth, Roy kept walking forward, looking for a familiar, decrepit building, a light, just a sign back to the hotel. Right now he wanted Winry or Kevin. Hell, even _Fullmetal_. At least then he could care for Al, lead him back to his room. room number 40. He could remember it as clearly as if he were there right now.

A soft groan slipped from the bundle on his shoulder, and Roy blinked, stopping in his tracks.

"Al? Are you awake?" He asked, a little stupidly. Of course he wasn't awake. If he was he would have said something by now. Unless he was in too much pain to even speak.

Beginning to worry, Roy tightened the arm that wrapped around Al's legs and lifted his other hand to Al's back, leaning forward. As he knelt, Al slipped back over his shoulder, and Roy carefully put him on the ground. He stared intensely at him, looking for the subtlest sign that he was conscious, or even alive. In this state of panic Roy couldn't even think of putting his fingers to Al's throat or wrist to check for a pulse.

But he was _breathing_! Roy could hear it! It was rattling, but it was still there. Sighing in relief he gently tapped Al's cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Al. Al, wake up," Roy persisted, reaching behind the boy's head and trying to lift him up. It was then that he realized that the back of his head was wet. When he eased Al's head back to the ground he withdrew his hand and stared at the fresh dots of blood, which were fresher than the Chimera blood. It wasn't a lot, surprisingly. Since head wounds bled a lot, it must mean that Al hadn't gotten hit hard.

Unless it was more internal damage.

Groaning in both pain and frustration, Roy staggered back up to his feet, looking around. He took a few steps as he looked around, trying to find something, _anything,_ to help him help Al, despite his own pressing injuries.

It was then he heard the familiar shout of horror.

* * *

Ed was fraught with fear as he started running towards the shout.

It was from the voice his ears were attuned to, the owner of that voice was the person he was meant to protect with his life. It was his very own little brother. He was shouting.

Pushing off the ground with his automail leg harder than he was supposed to, he took a corner around one of the many brick buildings that had long ago belonged to the city of Central, but now stood dormant and rotting away. He could feel the bite of tears but he ignored them and ran.

Just as he was about to shout out for Al, to tell his brother that he was coming and he was on his way and he wouldn't let anything hurt him, he saw a solitary figure standing near one of the buildings.

A few paces away was a familiar body on the ground, struggling to sit up.

"What did you do?" He screamed, never feeling quite as terrified in his life.

Roy looked over at him and had the guts to look relieved as he pointed over at Al, walking back towards him. "You have no idea how glad I am you came. Al-"

"What? So you can attack me too? Is that it? You're going to hurt a little kid that didn't do a damned thing, you son of a- Stay away from him!" Ed shrieked as he shook with anger, snatching at the side of his belt as he quickly withdrew the gun, the thing he most despised, but at the moment, he was perfectly glad he kept it.

Roy put his hands up in front of him, wincing in pain as he shook his head, "No, no! You don't understand! A chimera-!"

Ed floundered for a moment, then stalked over to him, gun aimed at Roy's head. "You dirty liar. I know they're dead! You think I'm an idiot?"

To his shock, Roy made a pained noise and dropped to his knees, curling around the arms wrapped around his waist. He was shaking, "No. You don't understand! It's back- it's back there- I-"

Al made a keening noise, boiling Ed's fury over the top as he starting walking back towards Roy. So it looked like Al had gotten some hits to the bastard. But at the moment he could barely see as he stopped in front of the man kneeling in front of him and drove the barrel of the handgun into the pale forehead, ready to pull the trigger. He was shaking – he had never killed anyone, not like this, not directly to their faces. His guts flipped and he felt the beads of sweat building up on his forehead and trickling down his nose.

"You're a filthy slime! You _deserve_ to die!" Ed screamed, ignoring the tears that were slipping down his face, mingling with the beads of sweat. "I hope you go to hell, _you bastard__!_"

Slamming the hammer back, he almost pulled the trigger but a voice cried out and a hand snatched his wrist, nearly making him drop the gun out of shock.

"_Brother_! Don't!"

* * *

Roy was pale naturally, but his skin felt transparent with lack of blood as Fullmetal drove the barrel into his forehead with enough force to break the skin and cause a little bead of blood to grow just below the metal mouth of the gun. He shook, his voice was gone, and all he could do was wait until Fullmetal put him out of his misery.

Just as the loud click rang through his ears and echoed in his mind, a voice broke out and he felt a jolt through the gun as he looked up, seeing that Al was clutching his leader's – no – his brother's wrist. His other hand protectively curled against the slash in his chest.

Fullmetal was staring at Al like he had never seen something like him before. The whites of his eyes easily seen in the dark.

"..._Al_?"

Al pulled on his brother's wrist again, grabbing the gun with his bloodied hand and easing the hammer back into place.

"You've got to stop being so rash, you idiot," Al rasped, smiling weakly. "You almost killed the guy that saved my life."

Completely forgetting Roy, Fullmetal dropped to his knees and threw his arms around the younger boy's neck, pulling him against himself in a tight hug, but mindful of his chest injury.

"Oh _god_, I thought you were going to die, Al. I was so _scared_."

Feeling the edges of his vision blur, Roy stared harder, trying to work this out.

_His brother?_

_Fullmetal has a __brother?_

The back of his head erupted in sharp pain, and he was suddenly looking up at the sky, blinking confusedly as he wondered what was going on and how he got on his back.

"Shit!" He heard Fullmetal swear. "I need to get you guys back. How bad are your injuries, Al? Was it really a chimera that got you two?"

Roy didn't hear any answer from Al but he suspected that he nodded, saving his breath from talking.

"Here, let me check this-"

"Don't. It's not bad, it just really stunned me. I was in shock. You need to get him back, he has the severe wounds."

"But, Al-"

"_Now_."

"Can you walk? How do you expect me to carry both of you home?"

"Yeah, the bleeding stopped. I might have a few broken ribs, but it's nothing, really."

Roy was slightly shocked at how quickly Al was recuperating from that injury. He had seriously thought that Al was going to die and he said it was _nothing?_

He felt a slight tug at the hem of his shirt and cold air was biting his skin as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh shit. This is bad. Hey, are you awake?" he heard Fullmetal ask. Someone's hand touched his forehead. He hadn't realized his eyes had fallen shut, so he opened them back up, vision swimming.

"How bad is _bad_?" He asked, though his voice was still weak.

"Bad enough that you would have died if you didn't save Al. I've been hoping you would just die on your own, but it looks like I'm stuck with you for now."

Roy felt a twitch of irritation as he bit his tongue. Still with the asshole remarks, huh?

"Be _nice_," Al warned Fullmetal, grimacing as he shifted and scooted over closer to Roy's side, "I'm sorry...you had to go through that..." Al had to breathe slowly and Fullmetal was casting him worried glances.

"Are you sure it's not that bad. It's not too deep, but it looks pretty bad, Al-" Fullmetal began, but Al cut across him.

"_My_ guts aren't hanging out!"

Roy's world skidded to a stop. He saw Al snap his jaw close as his eyes shot a look back over at Roy's, realizing his mistake. Beginning to panic, he put his hands on either side of him and struggled to sit up, but he felt a firm, metal hand on his chest and shoved him onto his back, pinning him with enough force to break his sternum if any more pressure was applied.

"Way to go, Al. _Freak_ him out."

_Freak me out?_

"I'm sorry-" Al coughed, making a grab for his chest again and Fullmetal grabbed Al's shoulder with his free hand.

"Lay down, _right_ now."

Without much complaint, Roy saw Al disappear from his view as he laid back as his brother commanded. Golden eyes swiveled back towards him and he flinched, but the panic wasn't subsiding.

He fumbled with his hands, trying to feel the wound. His intestines? They were out? They couldn't be! They were supposed to be on the _inside_!

Slapping his hands aside, Fullmetal gave him a baleful look. "Do you want to bleed to death, moron?"

"What are you going to do? What can you do? Are my intestines really out-?" He started but Fullmetal grinned at him.

"You're in shock."

_No shit!_

"Just calm down. I'm not letting you die. I'm sure Winry is right on my tail. She'll get here and she can properly sew it, but I need to...rearrange some things."

Oh god. So they were out. Roy felt sick, like he was going to puke, but that would be hard since his stomach was on the _outside_! Why couldn't he feel it? Shouldn't he be in immense, blinding, white-hot pain?

"When you're in shock you don't feel the pain," Fullmetal told him, reading his mind. "But it's going to wear off pretty quick and I need to give you a shot."

"A _shot_? You mean _injection_? You should be fixing the guts pouring out of me, not focusing on something so mundane!"

Fullmetal sneered at him as he leaned backwards and lifted the right side of his jacket, showing a leather pouch attached to his belt next to his gun holster.

"You need a tranq, you idiot. Your guts aren't _pouring_ out. Some of your intestines are showing and one of them is ripped. I hope you know this really grosses me out. Human anatomy is fucking disgusting."

"So happy to give you some sort of grief, Fullmetal."

Roy noticed Al hadn't said a word since he had laid down. He was going to safely assume he fell asleep. If something was wrong, Fullmetal would sense it like a hound dog and drop Roy like a hot rock.

"I bet you are, asshole. Now, you're going to lie still while I do this. You can't move at all." Fullmetal warned, pulling a plastic cylinder from his hip pouch. He frowned at the needle and syringe encased in the plastic. Just how big did the needle need to be? Before Roy could even blink, Fullmetal had uncapped the needle and swiped his skin with something cold and wet and jabbed him with the needle. He resisted, only just flinching at the brutal treatment because Fullmetal had told him not to move.

As Fullmetal drew the needle back from his skin, Roy could already feel his head feeling heavier than it already did. His already swirling vision started spiraling and he felt his eyes start to droop.

"I'll see you in a few days." Fullmetal told him, but he was looking fuzzy... "Have a nice coma."

* * *

Ed was trembling when Winry showed up, flanked by Kevin.

"Boss? Are they okay?" Kevin asked, rushing past Winry and dropping next to their leader and staring down at the motionless man. "Hey. Hey, he ain't dead, is he?" Kevin asked, Ed could hear the panic swelling in Kevin's voice, "Al-boy's okay too, right?"

Forcing a smile up at Kevin, Ed nodded his head, "Yeah, they're both fine. Al's just suffering some shock. I think his lungs are bruised and he definitely broke some ribs. Mustang got a slash and it ripped his stomach open."

Winry knelt next to Al, brushing his hair out of his face. His gray eyes flickered and he stared up at Winry dazedly and smiled.

"I'm fine, Win. Just make sure Roy doesn't get an infection. Okay?"

Not answering, Winry pursed her lips and stared over at Ed who wasn't looking at her. "Are you going to explain?"

"... He knows," Ed simply said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Al whispered, "But you were going to _shoot_ him. I couldn't let you. It just slipped-"

"Woah, woah, woah! He knows your _name_?" Kevin exclaimed. Winry eyes widened.

"No, of course not. He knows that Al's my _brother_. I...I thought he hurt Al...I was going to shoot him but, Al stopped me. I just...I don't know what we should do with him now-"

"We're keeping him alive!" Al snapped, sitting up with some difficulty. Winry grasped his shoulders to support him but he ignored her. "We're not hurting him, brother."

"What if he's a spy, Al? What if he tries using you as a hostage?" Ed snapped back, jamming a finger at motionless Roy. "I just drugged him with enough tranquilizers to bring down a fucking elephant. He'll be lucky to even get out of this coma!"

Al's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, "You what? You drugged him? You know better than- You _wanted_ to kill him, _didn't_ you? You know better than that!"

Looking away, Ed stared at the building opposite of him.

Al squirmed in place. "I can't believe you! He saved my life! I trust him, Brother, I _trust him_. He's my friend, he saved me from that Chimera. He killed it, he could have died, he could have let _me_ die, but he killed it for me! He could have ran with the others but he _stayed with me_!" He finished with a scream, pounding his fist onto the ground, making Kevin flinch. Winry looked down at the ground, still holding Al by his shoulders.

Ed stared back at Al, eyes narrowing. "I still don't trust him," he huffed.

"You don't trust _anyone_." Al sneered, making Ed grit his teeth. "You don't even trust _me_."

"Al-"

"No!"

They stared each other down for a few moments, gold trying to split through steel.

"I won't let him die," Ed finally said, listening to Kevin's exhale of breath and watching Winry wrap her arms around Al carefully in a soothing hug. Winry's eyes met Ed's and they both knew that the other still didn't trust the man, despite Al's claims.

Al nodded slowly, looking away, but his fists were still clenched.

"So he really killed a Chimera on his own? And Al-boy couldn't?" Kevin asked in awe, breaking the silence. That was one thing Ed like about Kevin. He knew how to fill those painful silences. "How could he do that when he couldn't even lay a hit on Al before?"

"I don't know." Ed admitted, "Maybe he's a lot better a guy than I thought..." He looked over at Al. "I don't trust him completely, but he's got some of my trust. Does that make you feel any better?"

Frowning, Al shook his head. "No. I want you to tell him. Not me."

Taking a deep breath, Ed nodded and signaled for Winry to come over, "I'm not sure how good my sewing job is, but it stopped the bleeding. When we get back I'll need you to cut them out and re-do them neater. We might need a blood transfusion too, so we'll need his blood type. Kevin," Ed looked over towards the brunette, "I need you to make a trip to the hospital and get some blood for me."

Kevin grinned, "I think I can finally break my stealing-blood-from-the-hospital record. Forty-six minutes was my last time, right?"

Rolling his eyes and suppressing a grin at Kevin's simplicity, Ed straightened up, standing on his own feet, though feeling shaky. "First we're going to have to get them back."

* * *

**o.O Sorry some of you can't review. I deleted all of the author notes so if you technically reviewed this chapter, then you can't review again. :[ **

**Edit: Some small edits by Orange Singer**

**Thanks Orange Singer! =D 3  
**


	15. The Prince

**Thanks for the well wishers for my brother and thank you for being patient. Kib's back on board and Mac's been helping loads and I'll be posting more regularly now. Hopefully. **

**Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a great New Year's. **

* * *

Carefully picking up the two chipped mugs of hot coffee with one metal hand and sticking an orange manilla folder under his flesh arm, Ed carefully stepped down the hall, heading for Winry's room.

Awkwardly knocking with his flesh hand, his elbow stuck to his side as he tried keeping the manilla folder under his arm, the door creaked open and a blue eye peered accusingly at him.

"Hey, Ed," she whispered, opening the door to let him in and taking one of the mugs from Ed's hand for herself. "What're you doing?"

It was nearly three in the morning and for once, the old hotel was entirely asleep.

"Guess what Russell sent me from the reporting office at Military Headquarters?" Ed replied, shutting the door behind him and taking a scalding sip of hot, grainy coffee.

Winry reached for the folder sticking out from under Ed's arm, but he leaned out of her grasp, shaking his head.

"Let me look!" Winry snapped, trying to keep her voice down. Of course Ed had to be a jerk and make her wait for it. "This isn't about the new recruits, is it?"

Russell Tringham was one of the most important members of the Brat'ja. He worked as an undercover member of the reporting office. If the Amestrian Military was notified of anything interesting, Ed was sent a nice photocopied document of it, sealed in a manilla folder. Russell's younger brother, Fletcher, would deliver it to the hotel, and it would only be placed in Ed's or Al's hands. No one else.

"Of course it is, bet you can't guess _what_though." Ed walked over to Winry's bed and sat down, placing his mug on her nightstand and thumbing the manilla folder open.

Winry quickly sat beside him, barely sipping at her coffee as Ed pulled out the papers.

Reading quickly through the first page, Ed glanced at Winry and shook his head. "I knew that dirty scumbag was a guilty mother."

Leaning in closer, Winry tried reading the paper, but Ed was already reading aloud, "Lt. Pearce Jacobson has sent information pertaining to the infamous Brat'ja gang leader, _Fullmetal_. An identification had been extracted from one of the gang members as Jacobson was undercover and acted as a recruit. The name, Rodrick Boubar-" Ed snickered, "has been revealed as Fullmetal's true identity. Records and information will be drawn out under the name of Rodrick Boubar immediately."

"Oh! That was one of the names Al was assigned!" Winry laughed at the name, as Ed was taking another drink from his coffee. Lowering her voice she said, "The tall skinny guy with brown hair is Pearce Jacobson. Al told me he was suspicious of that guy. I didn't like him either, especially after he hit on me. He acted like I'd spread my legs for him just because his team won that game."

Ed snorted into his coffee as the papers slipped out of his hands onto the floor, ears burning red. "He _what_?"

Smiling coyly, Winry shrugged. "You don't have to worry about it, Ed. I'm not a whore."

Face still burning, Ed shook his head. Placing his mug back down, he sighed, "It's not that that I'm worried about. I don't need these bastards hitting on you."

Giving him a look Ed couldn't read, Winry tilted her head and gave another _annoying_smile. Like she knew something he didn't. Well, she usually did know a lot of things he didn't, but she didn't have to parade it in his face. "And why's that, Ed? You're not my keeper. Why care?" Winry prodded.

Ed had that uncertain look on his face, glancing at anything and everything that wasn't Winry. "'Cuz, you're like family. I've got to protect you," he replied, bending down and picking up the papers scattered at his feet before he stood up and stuffed them back into their folder.

Winry deflated._ Family? Is he a moron?_

_Of course he's a moron, Winry. It's Ed, but... he's not that stupid, is he?_

Winry wanted to reach out and grab his arm, pull him back down next to her and shake some sense into him. Even Kevin wasn't as stupid as Ed was being. Winry knew more important things were going on, but she couldn't help how much she cared for Ed.

"We're going to have to figure out what to do with this guy... Jacobson. Should I send him packing or get rid of him?" Ed said, interrupting Winry's thoughts.

"What do you mean, '_get rid of him_'?" Winry asked, staring into her coffee. The lighting in her room was too dim for her to even see a reflection.

"... Should I kill him?"

Snapping her head back up, she stared at Ed in shock. "_Kill him_? What are you _talking_about, you don't believe in killing people!"

Pointedly not looking at her, Ed finished the coffee in his mug and rearranged the folder under his arm, still intent on not looking at Winry. "... Maybe I should start."

Feeling concerned, Winry pushed herself off the bed and moved over to Ed, grabbing his free hand. She felt a surge of blood rush to her face when he startled and looked up at her, but she ignored it. "Why are you talking like this, Ed?" she whispered, "You never kill people. Why change that? Why give those people a reason to hate you? Be better than that - "

Jerking away from her, Ed seemed to flare up. "No, Winry. Whenever I'm the _better_person, I'm the one that always gets screwed over! Maybe if we start killing these bastards, they'll stop sending them! Ever think of that? Maybe I should start giving them a reason to be afraid - "

A quick knock at the door quickly silenced Ed. With a shamed look at Winry, he turned his back to her and went to the door, still carrying the folder under his arm and the empty coffee mug in his hand.

Opening the door, Ed revealed a tired-looking Al.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but it's Roy. He's awake."

Before Ed could answer Al, Winry shoved past Ed and Al without a word, out the door and down the hallway towards Roy's bedroom. Ed stared after her, feeling sullen.

"Were you guys fighting again?" Al asked after a moment, trying to break the tension emanating from his brother.

"No. We were discussing what to do with the you-know-what."

Still not convinced, Al sighed through his nose, looking drained. "We'll just give him a good scare and send him off. That usually keeps them from coming back."

Leaning against the door frame, Ed shook his head, closing his eyes. "... I think we should kill him."

"... Kill him?" Al asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yeah... I think we should give the military a good warning and send them back a corpse."

Al stared at Ed for a moment, looking like he expected Ed to grin and say, 'I'm just joking.' But no, this time, he wasn't joking. Ed was getting tired, and he just wanted this military - this government that kept infiltrating his base, his sanctuary, his _home_ - to get a good dose of what they were really made of. Not little boys that were scared to hold a gun. Cold-blooded killers. Just like the world saw them. Maybe it was time to start spilling some of _their_blood.

Grabbing Ed's shoulders, Al pulled the gang leader into a tight hug, nearly throwing Ed off balance. He'd have hugged Al back but he was still keeping hold of the folder under his arm and holding a coffee mug in the other, so he just stayed stiff and silent in his brother's embrace.

"I think maybe you should go to sleep, Ed. You're too stressed," Al said, pulling away from Ed but still keeping his hands on his shoulders, as though he were afraid Ed would just disappear.

"I can't," Ed said dismissively, feeling the weariness suddenly heavy on his shoulders, but shrugging it off, "I have reports to go through. Some of the Brat'ja have gone missing. I need to put some people on that case - "

"Ed, _I'll _take care of it. Go to bed. No arguments." Al, now only gripping one of Ed's shoulders, started steering Ed down the hall to the room next door to Winry's. After prying the folder from Ed's hands, and the empty coffee mug, Al managed to get his stubborn brother's shoes off and got him to lay down... after a lot of arguing and threats.

After finally closing the door behind him, Al leaned against the wall, took a shaky breath and sighed. He prayed to God that it was just the stress making Ed talk like that. Because if Ed decided to have that man killed, there would be nothing Al could do to keep his brother from becoming a murderer.

* * *

There was a sore stiffness in Roy's side as he laid there, on his poor excuse of a mattress. It made him never want to move, ever again. Just a slight twinge and the pain would rocket up his throat and make him gag, nearly choking on bile. His mouth and tongue felt like they were peeling. Probably were. The acid from the bile probably damaged the top layer of skin covering his mouth. All he could taste was a sour, stale mixture of milk and vinegar.

This was what you got for being a hero.

Glancing around the room, he tried spotting a container, a bottle, anything with water. All he could see was a large, beaten-up white box. Looked like a medical kit.

Lifting his head up a bit, Roy could see a blanket had been carefully placed over his waist and legs. He noticed it was a new blanket and by grabbing the hem of it, he could tell it was stuffed with down feathers. And his bed. It wasn't that poor excuse for a mattress anymore. It had been topped with another mattress and had a dark gray sheet fitted over it. _And_there was a new pillow.

Roy never felt so... _grateful_for bedding before. He could tell by the blanket that someone had gone through some trouble obtaining it.

_So... who decided to be nice to Roy and replace his previous shitty bedding?_

A tap at the door just as it swung open had Roy twisting over quickly to look, sending more pain up his side as the newly healed skin stretched to accommodate the movement. Roy was expecting it to be a lot of different people, because all the ranked Brat'ja were on this floor, but he had been expecting someone he knew. No one just walked up to this floor and got away with it.

But the guy standing calmly in the doorway definitely was not registered in Roy's brain as any of the upper-ranked Brat'ja, or even any of the others. In fact, he didn't recognise him at all.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I am looking for the Fullmetal? Have I got the wrong room?" the strange man asked, _smiling_. The stranger's hair looked like it was tied back, but its length was hidden behind the man's back. From his black hair and slanted eyes, it seemed like he was from Xing, the land to the east.

Jolting upright in his bed, Roy felt something rip in his side but he ignored the pain. Shoving off the bed and standing on his feet, he tried looking intimidating but all he could muster was a scrunched face as his side burned. "Who are you? You're not allowed on this floor!" Roy shouted, praying to some higher life form someone would hear and come to his aid. He sorely wanted to hold and cradle his painful side, but he couldn't. He'd learnt now - no Brat could ever show _any_weakness.

Holding up his hands as a sign of peace, the stranger smiled even wider. "Oh no, I mean no harm. I am only here to see the Fullmetal. Please, rest, I go now!"

"You have to leave!" Roy snapped, "How'd you get up here? No one - "

Pointing over his shoulder with a thumb, the stranger replied almost proudly, "I came through the window. For headquarters, this is wide open. Why do people leave the windows unlocked? I do not understand."

Roy wasn't sure of what to do. Should he attack the man? He didn't look too old. He looked to be around Fullmetal's age. But of course, Roy had learned the hard way not to judge someone by their size in a fight when Al had royally kicked his ass on his first day. Still... this guy didn't look _too_dangerous.

"What do you want the Fullmetal for?" he asked, trying to buy some time to figure out whatto do.

Suddenly the smile slipped off the Xingese man's face. "I've come for audience with the Fullmetal," he stated, dipping his head slightly.

_Okay, definitely foreign_, Roy thought, a little exasperated. Suddenly it hit him hard. "Wait a minute, who are you again, exactly?"

"My name is not to be spoken within the borders of this country," came the quick reply.

"But if I am to fulfill your request for audience with the Fullmetal, I have to know your name."

The man seemed thwarted this time, not answering as he stared Roy down. But when neither of them broke eye contact, suddenly, the Xingese intruder grinned again. "Fine. I am Ling Yao."

Roy's knees finally gave and his chin smashed into the wooden planks of the floor. His mouth filled with the taste of copper and iron, and he quickly sat back and held his mouth. "Yut... yo-r da prince!" Roy gasped thickly, mouth heavily bleeding.

Ling quickly moved over to him, offering a hand to help him up. "Yes, I am the Prince of Xing," the prince said, taking Roy's free hand and pulling him up.

Spitting out a wad of blood mixed with saliva, Roy wiped his mouth on his wrist as he sat down on the bed again. "But... you're supposed to be in Xing!"

"Oh, you know how young people are. I needed adventure!" Ling laughed, sitting down next to him on the bed, smiling. Oh how creepy that smile got after a while.

Roy leaned down towards the medical kit and flipped open the lid. After grabbing a square of gauze, he sat back up, giving Ling a unimpressed look. "We both know a Prince of Xing just doesn't run off to another country, without escort, without ceremony," he said sternly, "Not even a single line in the News. Amestris would've known for months that a Prince was visiting. Now why don't you tell me the truth?"

Rolling the gauze, Roy dabbed at his tongue a little bit, hoping he hadn't bitten a piece off. While doing so, he tried looking as professional as he could, bleeding at the mouth after hitting his face off the floor, in front of the Prince of Xing himself.

Ling was watching him closely, still with that smile on his lips. "You're very observant, aren't you? Hm. You promised that if I reveal my name, I would get an audience with the Fullmetal."

"I never promised anything. Fullmetal is an arrogant little brat, I doubt I could get him to listen to me without caving my face in first at this time of night. I can't just go get him now. And how do I know you're not an assassin - ?"

"_Roy_?"

Both of the dark-haired men startled and glanced at the doorway, to find a very angry Winry staring back at them...

"Winry!" Roy jumped up from the bed, nearly tripping again as he rushed over to the blond girl glowering in his doorway..

"Who is _that_? Is that a new recruit? Upstairs? You know they're not allowed upstairs, Roy!"

"No, no, no, no, Winry. Listen to me, that is _Ling_ _Yao_," Roy said quickly, trying to keep Winry from shouting. After so many years in the military, Roy still had the need to keep higher officials and royalty from harm... especially the Prince of Xing! If something happened to him in Amestris, there would be in trouble with the Xingese Emperor. There would be war knocking on the door. It would look like a kidnap and murder scene. It would be a disaster.

"Ling Yao?" Winry replied blankly. "I don't really care who he is! What the hell is he doing up here, Roy? You've been given a privilege - "

Breathing through his nose, Roy closed his eyes, trying to gain some sort of calm in his fuzzy head. His body must still be trying to catch up with him. "Ling Yao," he said slowly, pointing over at said man sitting on Roy's bed, "is the _Prince of Xing_..."

Winry blinked and stared over at Ling, who waved, still grinning. Just from that look, Roy could tell he was dead. _He was so, so, so, oh so dead._

"What's the Prince of Xing doing on your bed?" Winry snapped, glaring up at Roy.

"Well you don't have to make it sound like _that_!" he replied hotly, his face burning. "Look, he just came in here. He wants to talk to Fullmetal. Where is he?"

"This isn't right! You know you're not supposed to have strangers in here! Fullmetal will have a fit!" Winry gave a troubled look over at Ling, dropping her voice. "What if he _tries_something?"

Roy opened his mouth to start comforting Winry but suddenly Ling was beside him, holding his hand out to her in a half bow. "I apologize, Miss," the prince said softly. "I will leave now, if my presence upsets you."

Roy was staring at the both of them, almost paralyzed with shock. _Wow, smooth, casanova_, he thought sarcastically. _Do they teach courting at the palace?_

Winry glanced at the Xingese Prince's offered hand then back up at Ling, and was that a blush Roy could see?

_Oh geez._

Still not taking Ling's hand, Winry nodded with a frown. "Yes. Leave right now. If you wish to join the Brat'ja you first need to join an outside branch and work your way up. You'll get yourself killed by sneaking in like this."

Retracting his proffered hand, Ling put both of his hands in his pockets and gave Winry a rather low bow, triumphant smile never leaving his face. "Of course, I'll leave now."

Winry bumped into Roy as she moved out of Ling's way as he exited it out the room. Giving them one last grin, Ling opened a window in the hallway next to the bedroom door and climbed silently out, and Roy quickly moved to the open window and wrenched it shut, making sure to flip the lock.

Not five seconds had passed before an angry female voice was screaming in his ear.

"Well, then. I should tell Fullmetal about this, but first things first, _you're_not supposed to be out of bed! And look! You ripped your stitches! Back in bed, right now, Roy!"

* * *

Ed tossed to his side on his bed, unable to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy and his eyes sandy with sleep, but he just couldn't fall asleep. There was a man, intent on killing him or handing him over to the authorities, sleeping in the same building, and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

In the past, they'd _always_ scared the shit out of someone like this and sent them packing. But then again... they had _always_come back. Not the same people, granted, but the same type of person always came back - that type being the type who wanted Ed shackled up in some laboratory.

Feeling the goose bumps prickle up his skin, he yanked a blanket up over his shoulders, trying to fight off the shivers. Breathing out heavily, Ed stared over at his window, a blank black sky the only view it had to offer. He couldn't _ever_ go back there. _Ever_. But how was he supposed to protect his family, this whole Brat'ja gang, _and_keep himself out of the military's hands?

Suddenly there was a small flash of light in the window and Ed sat up in his bed, hairs on his arms standing on end. He stared intensely out of the window, body tensed and his breath held. "What the f - " he whispered to himself. Was that just a flash of light from outside down below, or...?

Without warning, the window slid up with a loud crack and a figure jumped in. As the figure turned to slide the window back down, Ed jumped up and flung himself without hesitation at the intruder.

Where he should have collided with the intruder's legs, Ed hit the wall with a loud smash and shouted out in pain. Quickly rolling up into a kneeling position, he stared around the dark room. How the hell had that guy dodged his attack? It was impossible to move that fast!

The light bulb in the center of the ceiling suddenly flickered on and Ed grabbed the window sill behind him and pulled himself up, body and ego still aching from the collision with the wall. He glared up at the room, and found his stare met by smiling black eyes.

"I'm hoping I have the right room this time. I am looking for the Fullmetal," a young Xingese man with long black hair said, standing next to the light switch by the door as if nothing had happened.

Ed jumped, jerking his head back as he felt the shock rise inside of him. Half of him wanted to panic and defend himself against any attack, but the other half wanted to snarl and rip this black-haired fuck's head off. Like the fearless leader he was supposed to be.

_No_. Ed took a deep breath, steadying his shaking automail arm. _Show no sign of panic or fear. You're the leader of the most feared gang in Amestris. One guy isn't going to scare you. Even if he did just appear in your bedroom while you slept._

"Yeah? Well, you're looking at him!" Ed growled, putting on his toughest facade, _hating_ the Xingese man's cocky smile._ Hating his face_. "Keep fucking grinning and I'll knock your mouth into the back of your skull."

Still smiling, the intruder bowed graciously. "My name is Ling Yao, and I've come to ask audience with the Fullmetal of Amestris."

"What if I just kill you?" Ed said flippantly, rubbing his sore shoulder with a mean grin. "No one just bursts through my window and wakes me up, then expects a nice chat."

Tilting his head, Ling grinned even wider, and Ed suddenly got a _very_bad feeling. "I don't really believe you're a killer... Edward."

'... _Edward_.' Feeling his throat close up, Ed tried stepping back but his heel hit the wall. _How could he know?_ He could feel the blood drain from his face, leaving a cold tingling feeling as the small white hairs on the back of his neck prickled.

He knew by the sureness in Ling's face that there was no way talking out of this one.

"How do you know my name?" Ed asked calmly. But he wasn't calm. Far from it. His stomach instantly soured as he looked around the room quickly. Was there any means of defense? Any one that could move that fast could definitely be a problem.

"Let's just say I do my homework when studying for something so...important."

Ed could feel the sweat sliding down his back, this was it, they had finally got him.

"But I had one problem. Where was I going to find an H.A.E. that was still functioning, still alive, still human?" Ling asked, strolling over to Ed's bed and sitting down on it.

_That fucking grin._

"But that's when I read in a report about a rumor, the slightest little glimmer of a possibility that there may be a H.A.E. hiding in secret. Living a normal life. I know his name, his name is Edward Elric. He is 5'7, blond, gold eyes, naturally tan complexion. Now outfitted with a right arm and side of automail and a left automail leg. Your image is damaged in the file, but the way you reacted to that name. I just _knew_ it was you."

Forgetting his fear, Ed stormed over to the bed, where Ling sat legs pretzeled, and sneered. Bending down and placing his hands on the mattress, Ed leaned towards Ling's face, staring at him, eye to eye. A fierce golden gaze, burning into Ling's.

"And what do you want since you've oh so cleverly found me out? I don't know how you got your hands on government information, but you better start talking, and fast."


	16. The Lion Strikes

**Hiii. It's been a while. Haven't updated in a whiiile. **

**So for those who haven't looked at my profile for updates (I do an update thing now), I've been working a lot on CP and pretty much neglecting my other stories. I've looked over Forced, and I've honestly tried writing the end, but the muse just ISN'T there, I tried. Not gonna give up entirely, but I'll probably end up editing most of the chapters, adding stuff, taking out stuff, changing a bit of stuff around, and then I'll probably get the muse back for it.**

**And for those who have me on Author Alert you'll have noticed I started a Rurouni Kenshin fic! So many years of just FMA and I finally ventured out into another fiction. It's based on the Kenshin from the OVA Trust and Betrayal, so if you're interested...:p Hopefully it'll start getting better, that's what I plan on.**

**I have multiple chapters done for CP, I have SO MANY plans for CP, it's insane. I just have to go over the chapters and fix them up a bit. I'm sorry if there's any plot holes or sped up parts, I really am. Once it's finished, or near finished like Forced, I'll give it a run down and fix everything up. **

**So here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Enjoy! The lovely Kibster edited most of this, but I wrote some more onto it, so if there's anything wrong with the grammar it's most likely where I added stuff in! Sorry about that. I don't have my grammar nazi with me at the moment so I decided to just slap this up here. **

**ONCE AGAIN, ENJOY!**

* * *

Aphid idly flipped through a book of Al's, sitting on one of the large beds which all of the small children in the hotel shared. The small, printed words on the page held little interest for Aphid as he read them without taking them in, their words holding almost no meaning. He wanted to enjoy the books like Al did, but he just couldn't keep his attention on them; his mind would wander off, thinking about other things. He often stole Kevin's comics, but he couldn't keep them for long because Kevin had this weird sense that something was missing from his room and he'd just know Aphid had taken them, like some strange sixth sense. That left him with Al's books. How could anyone read books without pictures? It was so _boring_.

This book was about some sort of _hobbit_, whatever that was. Al said it looked like a little person with big hairy feet, but Aphid wasn't so sure that even _existed_. And every time he picked up this book he couldn't be bothered to read for more than five pages.

The other children were running about the hotel, although they were all restricted to the top floor because of the new Brat'ja members (Aphid had always thought that was a weird name for a gang). It seemed to him that there were a lot less kids than before, probably because Jeremy and Winry would take them to the orphanage as soon as they were well enough and able to take care of themselves. Although the orphanage was a better place for them, as Winry told him many times, the Boss said that they had to have "survival skills" before he let them out of his protection. All Aphid could imagine when he heard him talk about _survival skills_was a bunch of kids lost in the woods at night, since that's the only time he'd ever read about needing survival skills - when you were lost in the woods. The only time Aphid had ever seen a forest was in pictures of old books, so it wasn't like he was going to get lost anytime soon.

Whenever Aphid did question the Boss though, he told him he needed the survival skills to withstand the city world because the people in the city were a lot more dangerous and scary than some monster in the forest that ate bad children... but Aphid could never understand _how_.

Aphid frowned at the open book as he realized that he had been rereading the same sentence over and over again. Sliding out his bottom lip into a pout, he remembered he was supposed to be mad at the Boss, but he still couldn't help but want attention from the older blond. Why did he have to treat him like a little kid all the time? He wasn't _that_young!

A sudden knock at the door had Aphid slamming the book in his hands shut and hiding it under a blanket, fearful of being caught with one of Alphonse's books. Trying to look innocent, he folded his arms and watched the door open as a blonde head poked around the wood.

And it wasn't Winry.

"Hey, bud, what're you doing?" Fullmetal asked, trying a weak grin at the pouting child sitting on the bed with his arms crossed angrily.

"Reading," Aphid snapped, looking away.

The older blond shook his head as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, eyes searching the bed around Aphid. "How come I don't see any books?" he replied casually, then noticed the lump under the blanket with a raised eyebrow. "You're not into Al's books again, are ya? Did you ask?"

Not answering, Aphid gave the Boss a courageous glare, but then quickly looked at the ground. Even though the gang leader made Aphid feel safe, he was still too scared to confront him. Aphid had never been good at fights - even fighting with the Boss a few days ago came out of nowhere and surprised Aphid himself. But the small boy couldn't help it. His anger was starting getting the best of him.

"Well, if you're not gonna say anything, I'll just talk to you, okay?"

Aphid continued to act like he was ignoring the Boss as the older man walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder at the smaller boy. Aphid glanced up and was immediately startled by the Boss's appearance. His usually neat braid was falling out of its tie and strands were dangling down his throat, his hair frizzy at the crown of his head as though he had been sleeping with the same braid for days. Black circles marred his eyelids and the tiredness shone through as he wearily shot Aphid a small smile.

"Are you okay, Boss? You look sick," Aphid said, dropping his angry act and crawling across the bed to sit next to Fullmetal.

"I'm a little tired, but I'll be okay. But I wanted to apologize for the other day..."

Aphid felt bad for the state the older blond was in, he couldn't continue being mad even if he wanted to. It was scaring him, the state the Boss was in. What could be wrong?

"It's okay... Are you dying? You look like those zombies in Kevin's comic books."

The Boss chuckled as he ruffled the hair on top of Aphid's head, grinning. "No, I'm not dying. I feel like a zombie, though."

Reaching up and pulling the tie from his hair, Fullmetal tried, in vain, to untangle his hair. Aphid wasn't sure why he kept it so long. He only saw girls with long hair. But the Boss was far from being a girl. He was the furthest from a _girl_Aphid had ever seen. Aphid had seen some girly guys, even with short hair, but the Boss was never girly. Maybe the hair didn't matter as much? Maybe it was the way the gang leader acted.

The small boy, with his ear length dirty blond hair, found the older man's long braid to be cool. He would never admit it out loud, but he was secretly growing his own hair out, to be just like the Boss's. Aphid could get a little tuft of hair in an elastic band, but that was it, it was nowhere near as cool-looking as the Boss's.

"Well, I wanted to ask a favor of you. I was wondering if you'd be up to going to tell Winry, Al, Kevin, and Jeremy that I want them to meet me in my room in one hour? I'm going to go try to get some sleep - " Fullmetal paused, yawning widely. Aphid stared curiously at the faint sprinkling of darker short hairs growing on the Boss's jaw and chin. Aphid was wondering vaguely how he had hair growing on his face when his train of thought was interrupted.

"Could you do that for me? I'd probably feel a lot better," the Boss finished, scratching his jaw. Aphid tried not to stare.

"Why is there hair on your face? I've seen other people with hair on their face, but you've never had hair," he asked, using all his self control not to gawk at the older man. Winry had told him it was rude to stare a couple weeks ago, especially at strangers.

Confounded for a few seconds, Fullmetal suddenly rolled his eyes, and started grinning, "Aphid, that's because I _shave_. I haven't for awhile, but that doesn't mean I don't grow facial hair _ever_."

"When will I grow hair on my face?"

"You're not missing out on anything, bud. Probably in a few years. Now are you going to do me that favor or not?"

"I will," Aphid answered, absently rubbing his own cheek. How many years was a _few years_?

Scooping up the rest of his hair with one hand, the Boss stood up and used his automail hand to tie the elastic hair band around the thick blond strands in a ponytail, looking down at Aphid, still grinning.

"Don't worry about hitting puberty yet, pal. You got a long ways to go. And trust me, you _aren't_gonna like it."

"_Puberty_- ?"

"Just go tell the guys to meet me in my room in an hour, will you?" the Boss said suddenly, awkwardly as he turned away from Aphid quickly and walked towards the door.

"Yes, sir!" the boy chirped, running past Fullmetal and beating him to the door as he zipped out into the hallway. Ready to start his important mission, the small boy first went for Winry's bedroom on the third floor, excited to please the Boss.

* * *

Ed didn't get a wink of sleep in the hour he had before the higher ranking Brat'ja showed up. He just waited, sitting at the end of his bed, supporting his head with his hand as he rested his elbow on his knee. He should have known that he wouldn't get any sleep at all and would inevitably just end up staring at the ceiling for the majority of the time.

At least he had a bit of time to think.

Ed knew how horrible he looked as everyone started showing up one by one, saying nothing but giving Ed a concerned glance. Well, everyone except for Kevin, who made a sneering comment about how he'd seen old hags at the bar look better. Ignoring the jibe as Kevin plopped down next to him, Ed rubbed his face with his flesh hand as he waited for everyone to take a seat.

Winry sat on the bed on the other side of Ed and he could tell without looking that she was giving him a worried stare. He could already feel her blue eyes scanning him, looking at all the signs of fatigue he was undoubtedly showing.

"Alright, updates, now. I'm not exactly in the best of moods, guys," Ed stated tersely as Al entered the room, light eyebrows curving upwards as he took in his brother's condition.

"We've still got the H.A.E. under surveillance. He seems... calmer," Al started, staying in front of the door after he'd shut it behind him. The younger brother had always hated the silences during these meetings they had. Ed had known he'd be the first to talk.

"Wait, what? An _H.A.E_? Since when did we have an_ H.A.E_?" Kevin butted in, glancing disbelievingly at Ed and then back to Al. "When the hell did this happen?"

"This is what these meetings are for, Kevin. To catch dipshits like you up to pace," Ed snapped, giving Kevin a hard shove with his elbow. Looking over at Winry he asked, "Did you disable his tracking chip, Win?"

"Of course I did, we have to get yours disabled soon too, if you want to keep the other surviving H.A.E's from finding us."

"Anything on border patrol, Jeremy?" Ed swiveled over to the big figure towering next to Al. Jeremy shook his head, remaining silent with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well, since no one has anything else to share, I have my own problem," Ed sighed, shaking his head. "It's a real _big_problem too - "

There was a small knock at the door that made Al jump and twist around, looking at the door. Checking over his shoulder and getting a nod from Ed, Al pulled the door open cautiously. Tensing in alarm, he quickly backed up, hand flashing to his pocket ready to wrench out a knife.

"Who are you?!"

"It's fine, Al. Let him in," Ed said, standing up and crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at the Xingese man grinning in the doorway.

Ling stepped past the perplexed Al into the room, waving at everyone. "Hello, everybody!"

"Who the _hell_ is that?!" Kevin barked, jumping up from the bed and glaring at the intruder. "What's _he_ doing _upstairs_?!"

"Everyone, meet Ling Yao... our new... _brother_."

"I do not speak Amestrian well, but I will get better!" Ling conceded, smiling widely.

"Ling?! What's he doing here?!" Winry shouted, shoving past Ed and glaring daggers at Ling, who was still grinning like a shark beside Al. The younger brother was looking very uncomfortable with the Xingese man standing so close to him.

"Ling and I have a _deal_," Ed huffed, "For now, he'll be a part of the Brat'ja, but he isn't a part of this circle. So, Ling, if you could leave. These meetings are meant to be private and eavesdropping can get you killed - "

"Wait a minute... Ling _Yao_? As in... the _Prince of Xing,_Ling Yao?" Kevin asked, his eyebrows rising up.

"Yes, that's another thing I want to talk about, as soon as the _Prince _leaves," Ed growled, his irritation growing. Ling merely gave another toothy grin to Ed and bobbed his head up and down.

"Okay, I'll go! But I'll see you at dinner, yes?"

"Of _course_, we'll be down in a little bit." Gritting his teeth, Ed felt a little relieved to see Ling leave the room without much of a fuss. Al moved around the door and made sure Ling was gone before shutting the door and locking it.

"I'm starting to think we should get this room soundproofed," Al said, looking over at Ed with a sharp glare. "But first things first, when do you _ever_ allow a stranger in this room? _Especially _during a meeting!"

"Yeah, _Fullmetal_. Since when did you become so trusting and _stupid _enough to let him join?!" Winry yelled, fists clenching. She was obviously holding herself back for Ed's sake. Everyone was staring at Ed in disbelief with a hint of betrayal, wondering how in the world their leader had become so careless.

"He knows," Ed stated simply, a little irritated with the questioning looks. "He broke into my room last night, and he knows my full name, the history of the H.A.E. experiment... _everything_. I'm being blackmailed."

"Why didn't you just kick his ass?!" Kevin shrilled, looking terrified. "You never let people walk over you like this. Let's go get him now and make sure he doesn't talk -! "

"No. He's too... fast. And no doubt he's got back up. We can't risk it. I won't risk any of you." Shoulders sagging, the blond gang leader sat back down on the edge of his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. _How am I meant to deal with this?_

"What does he want? Did he say?" Al asked, moving across the room so he could kneel in front of his older brother. "You can't let him string you around. We've got to do something."

Looking up and giving Al an exasperated smile, Ed shook his head. "I've got it under control. I don't think he'll say anything. All he's interested in is... the H.A.E. experiment. And how many H.A.E's do you see not trying to kill everyone in sight, if you see one at all?"

"But other than bringing you back to those scumbags for profit, why else would he be interested in the H.A.E. experiment?" Winry pointed out. "How do you know he won't just bring you back there?"

"I don't know, Winry. But for now he just wants to stay in the Brat'ja gang and get information. I had to go through my whole damned history in the labs with him last night. He seems so _interested_."

"What if it's just that? _Curiosity_?" Al interjected.

"I highly doubt that it could be just curiosity. And if he wanted to bring me in for a reward, he could've done it last night. He's the Prince of Xing, why would he want money?"

"So he didn't tell you the real reason why he's here? I bet _I _could get the answer out of him - " Kevin started, grinning maliciously.

"No. I don't want any of you starting any fights. And don't try pissing him off, threatening him, killing him. Anything. For now we have more pressing matters. We need to take care of the spy - "

"You're not killing him, you don't need that sort of burden on your shoulders," Winry cut in, giving Ed a pleading look, "No matter what you do there's always going to be _someone_that's going to try to betray you."

"I'm not going to kill him, Win. We'll just do the usual. I'll threaten him... scare him off. He's not exactly the biggest threat on our plate anyway, I guess," the Brat'ja leader murmured, looking down at the floor, feeling burned out.

"It'll be fine, dude. Why are you stressing so much about it? We're not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? Don't worry about going back to that place," Kevin said, trying to be comforting. "If you want _I'll_take care of the rat."

"They'll think I'm too weak to take care of it myself. I'll be fine, Kevin. I'll do it."

* * *

A small boy, roughly ten years old, darted across the street, clutching an overflowing bag of goods to his chest. The dirty blond haired boy fled for the alleyway as a voice yelled for him to stop, calling him all sorts of obscenities, but Alphonse kept running, his small legs aching from the strain.

_'Brother is going to kill me, he's going to kill me!'_Al thought fretfully, trying to catch his breath as his lungs burned, choking on the dank air of the back alley.

Without slowing, he ran for the end of the alley, a wooden door located on the side of the back buildings of the city. Reaching out, he scrambled up the stone steps and nearly slipped as he grabbed the door handle, throwing the aging door open. He slammed the door shut behind him as he threw himself inside, wheezing as he latched the deadbolt lock on the door securely. He was sure that that man wouldn't follow him this far, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Looking down at the goods he had stolen from the shop owner, he grinned, feeling successful. At the market, they had bags of bakery goods that weren't bought during the day and were either marked down in price or taken home by the baker. Nervous, but driven by hunger, Al had walked boldly into the supermarket, snagged the first bag and ran like his life depended on it... because it did. If he had been caught, he was sure he wouldn't survive the beating by the man that had ran out from behind the counter and chased after him. People didn't take kindly to thieves in this city, no matter what their age.

Nonetheless, he felt excited, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest. He had actually pulled off his first theft and got quite a sizable bag. Walking over to the table, darkened by age, he set the bag down. Glancing around the small room, he noticed his older brother's jacket was missing from its usual spot on the large nail protruding from the wall next to the door. Ed was still out. He'd still find out about Al leaving their small abode, given the large bag of bakery goods he'd stolen, but at least now he could hold off that argument for a little while.

The rules that were set by his older brother were strict. He wasn't allowed to leave the small back storage room of an old recreational center. Once the center's committee moved to a newer, bigger building, this one, along with the others on the street, were abandoned. Al was worried that soon the city would destruct the buildings and replace them, but Ed assured him that they wouldn't start demolition until the snow had gone in the Spring time.

Al also wasn't allowed to answer the door, as if anyone would knock on the door to an old storage shed. Wasn't allowed to talk to strangers, wasn't allowed to beg, and he was most certainly never, ever allowed to steal. That's what bugged Al the most about his protective older brother, he was so _smothering_. He acted as though Al couldn't pull off a theft.

Grinning, despite himself, Al went over to an old barrel stove they had saved from the dumpster a few months ago and opened the little door on the front. The fire was burning lowly, a mere red glow in its bedding of paper pellets. Reaching for the small rusted bucket placed next to the stove, he picked it up and starting grabbing handfuls of the gray pellets, throwing them into the fire. Slowly, the red embers caught to the fresh material and sparked a blaze, a merry fire igniting in the barrel.

Closing the door to the barrel stove, Al rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up from the friction. Just as he was standing up to turn around, there was a loud knocking at the door. Dropping his arms to his sides, he walked over, calling out to see if it was his brother first.

"Yeah, Al, just let me in," He heard Ed mutter on the other side of the door. Undoing the lock, Al barely had the door open when his older brother stormed in, brushing past him roughly. Feeling a bit irritated at his brother's rude behavior, Al flipped the lock back into place before turning around and glaring at his brother.

"Where did you get this food, Al?" Ed asked, rummaging through the bag on the table. "I told you you aren't allowed to leave unless I'm with you."

"Brother, it's been a week since you've gotten anything, I was getting tired of waiting," Al said, walking over next to Ed. He watched as the blond pulled out a few things from the bag, and that was when he noticed the mark.

"Ed? What happened to your face?" Al asked suddenly, grabbing onto his brother's shoulder and attempted to turn him to face him.

"It's nothing, Al," Ed muttered, unwrapping a stale donut. As he took a bite from the pastry, Al grabbed him once again and roughly turned him, examining the large bruise blossoming across his brother's face. It went from his eye all the way down his cheek, flaming red and starting to turn blue.

"What happened?!" Al asked, grabbing his brother's chin and turning his face up towards the light coming through the window to get a better look.

"Assholes at the school on my way home from the market," Ed muttered around a mouthful of donut. Swallowing he batted Al's hand away. "Back off, Al. It's just a bruise. Can't a guy eat in peace?"

"What did they hit you with?" Al asked, watching as his brother took a seat at the table. Taking a seat closest to him, he sat, fret worrying his brow.

"It's nothing, Al. Honestly. Some punks wanted money," Ed scoffed, gesturing at himself, half a donut in one hand. "Do I _look_like I have any money?"

"So they beat you up?" Al felt the sick feeling in his stomach increasing as he noticed the split bottom lip and dried blood. There were faint traces of smeared blood around his brother's nose, as though he tried washing up his face before coming back, trying to protect his brother from the cruelties of the city. But he could only be kept in the dark so long.

"One jackass cracked me with a bat, it's nothing," Ed spat, looking Al in the eye for the first time since he got home. "And how many times do I have to tell you to never leave here unless it's with me? What if you were caught?"  
Al flinched as he saw Ed's full appearance. His short hair was messed up, the bruise was even larger than Al had first thought, and there was a large scab forming on the bottom of his chin. _Now how did that happen?_

"Are you listening to me, Alphonse? Don't ever leave like that again. I'm impressed you got such a big bag...You weren't caught were you?" The blond asked, finishing off his donut.

"One of the bakers chased me down, but I lost him when I crossed the street. I'm really sorry, Brother, I just wanted to get us something."

Tossing Al a wrapped pastry, Ed casually brushed crumbs off his coat, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. Catching the pastry, Al felt irked as he shoved his brother's feet off of the table, swiping the dried mud chunks that had fell from Ed's boots onto the floor.

"Just because we live in a dump doesn't mean you have to trash the place even more, y'know?" Al said sorely, rolling his eyes at Ed's glare. But Al ignored it, pointing over at the door. "Take your boots off and stop mucking the place up, will you?"

With an over dramatic sigh, Ed got up from his chair and trudged over to the door, pulling off his boots and kicking them into the corner beside the doorway.

"Happy?" Ed sneered. Al was about to throw back a retort, bickering was a natural thing for the brothers, but the pain ridging Ed's face and gaze made him bite his tongue. Shaking his head in defeat, Al turned back around in his chair, busying himself with unwrapping the pastry. He wanted to help his brother, but there wasn't anything he could do about the pain, about the marks riddling his face. All he could do was just ignore it as his brother wanted and everything would be fine.

Hearing Ed mumble something about how tired he was, Al listened as his brother went up the staircase to the second floor, where they had a small attic like room with two old mattresses laying on the floor. The stairs creaked loudly, threatening to break, but they had been living here for nearly six months now, and nothing had broke yet. Six months was a record time for the brothers. They had usually moved from place to place, trying to stay indiscreet like rats, hiding from the big cats of the city. Occasionally they'd live with a small group of other homeless, but being around other people seemed to make Ed twitch with distaste. Al didn't know why but Ed seemed to despise people.

Finishing his pastry, the staleness taking away it's original flavor, Al took the wrapper and threw it into the barrel stove. Checking to make sure the door was securely locked, he followed his brother's path up the groaning stairs and into their room. It was a sort of loft at one point in the building's history, a small attic used for extra storage. Now the boys had made it fairly comfortable to live in, stolen blankets and ragged pieces of cloth used to preserve what warmth they could get. Winter was coming quickly and it was always the roughest time of the year for people without homes.

Winry's grandmother had always told them that they were welcome to stay with them, but Ed's pride and need for independence had made him refuse her offer. They had made it this far alone, Ed had explained, they sure as hell didn't need help now. But little did Ed know that he'd take Granny Pinako up on that offer, during the next winter, when he was fifteen. That would be the year Granny Pinako passed away and left Winry with the Elrics.

Ed had his back to Al, laying on his mattress in an almost fetal position, burrowed under two blankets, strands of his short blond hair splaying against a dingy pillow. Al looked down at his own bed, checking to make sure there wasn't any rodents hiding in the blankets before laying down and curling up under his own blankets. He turned to face the window, staring out the grimy glass as he saw the dreary gray sky turning darker and darker as the hidden sun was setting.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"It's getting pretty cold, isn't it?"

"It is almost winter, it's going to just get colder."

"...you think we'll make it this year-?"

Turning around on his side to face Al, golden eyes glared at him, "Don't talk like that Al, of course we'll make it! We'll always make it. That's what we do, we keep moving on despite everything that's happened."

"Maybe we should take Granny Pinako's offer and stay with her and Winry?"

Ed scoffed and turned onto his back, looking up at the short ceiling, "As if. We don't need charity from anyone, Alphonse. We've got a lot more than most people do. Just because we can't afford schooling or proper heating doesn't mean we're going to die."

"But I _miss_school, the Home was pretty tough, but it was worth it to get basic schooling-"

"You wouldn't get far with basic schooling, anyway, Al. You need a degree if you want to get a decent job."

"But that isn't fair, how is anyone supposed to get a job if they can't afford school? And if they can't afford school how are they meant to pay for it?"

"It's a vicious cycle, Al," Ed huffed, turning his head to look back over at Al. "Life's not fair, but we're just gonna have to make due until I can find a way to get a decent income. Then maybe I can make you go to school and get the degree and you can work to pay for an apartment, eh?"

Ed grinned at him playfully, making Al smile back at him, "Don't think you're just going to be a lazy bum at home once I get a job. You have to work to."

"But I had to work so hard to put you through school, Al. I _deserve_to stay at home and mess up the house."

Shaking his head and grinning despite himself, Al pulled the blankets on top of him around him tighter, trying to keep some of his warmth from escaping. The two brothers lay in the room, eyes open, but not speaking, listening to the city bustle off in the distance. The only prominent noise was the crackling of the fire in the barrel stove downstairs.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ed broke it, looking over at Al, "Maybe we should board up the stairs and move the beds downstairs for the winter. I bet it's a lot warmer in the kitchen."

Ed called it a kitchen, but it hardly passed as one. Only having a table with three chairs and a barrel stove, it barely sufficed as a kitchen. But Al refused to complain. His brother seemed pretty happy with their current home, and Al had to admit it was a lot better than the previous ones.

"We should do it tomorrow, it's getting pretty cold this month."

"Alright, I'll find some wooden boards to board it up then. I'm sure the city dump will have something."

Five more minutes passed of them just listening to the small fire pop and crackle in the stove downstairs, the silence pressing in on Al's eardrums. What he really wanted was a radio. Something to listen to, to keep himself from going crazy in this silence all of the time. Ed wasn't exactly the best person to have a conversation with, unless you enjoyed being the one who held up both sides of the conversation.

The room was starting to get steadily darker, causing Al to start seeing things in the corner of his eye, but he ignored them, trying to focus on sleeping.

"Ed, I'm really cold," Al whispered, feeling his jar start to quiver from the chill starting to settle in around them. In the darkness, he could see his brother lift his blankets up, gesturing for him to come over and climb in.

Without another word, Al dragged his blankets over to Ed's bed, slipping under Ed's covers and pressing up against his brother, shivering against the sudden cold snap. Cocooned in his own blankets, Al tried throwing some of his own over his brother to make sure that he wouldn't be cold also. He knew it wouldn't be any good if one of them got sick.

"God, that stupid stove barely does any good heating up this little place, does it?" Ed growled, obviously annoyed at Al's attempt to cuddle. Ed wasn't the touchy type, and could just barely put up with Al's cuddly personality. But he knew that kid's liked the contact with other people and just dealt with it, refraining himself from shoving the smaller boy away.

"The paper pellets don't make very good fuel. We need something like wood to heat this place up," Al chattered, burying his face against Ed's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"There won't be a lot of wood to get this winter. Maybe we should try and get an oil heater," Ed murmured, mostly to himself. Trying to stay annoyed, he wrapped his arm around Al, a bit happy for the extra warmth. This winter was going to be a hard one and he was trying to think of ways to keep the place insulated against the chill.

"'Night, Ed," Al said, his shivering starting to subside.

"Yeah, just try and not piss the bed like last time, alright?"

Lifting his head angrily, Al protested, "That wasn't my fault! You wouldn't take me to the bathroom before bed!"

"Not my fault I thought you could hold it!"

"I'm not a baby, Ed, I won't wet the bed again-"

"Well last time I ended up _soaked_, I thought you outgrew diapers."

Turning bright red, Al frowned, lashing out a kick at his brother's legs, "Won't you just drop it? I wasn't feeling that good that night."

"Guess it's better than being puked on..."

"Just go to bed, Brother."

* * *

There were two ranks in the Brat'ja gang. The high ranks and the low ranks. The low ranks were subdivided into two separate titles, those being new recruits and then the 'vets'. The vets had survived being newbs and had been in the low ranks for years. To get out of the newb phase, you had to have been a part of the main Brat'ja gang for at least a year and have done something impressive or useful. The remaining low rank Brats had all been killed on guard duty and now, all they had were recruits. Every time Ed walked by their graves he would feel sick, thinking of all of the young people's lives he failed to protect.

Ed couldn't see anyone else joining the high ranks of the Brat'ja. The people he had now had been a part of his life from when the Brat'ja had first formed. Winry and Al had been with him since he was just a child, and he would never forget escaping from that lab with Kevin by his side. And Jeremy had rescued Ed from one of his first system resets. He had collapsed in an alleyway and while everyone else walked on by, going about their daily lives, Jeremy stopped and helped him. And... since he couldn't talk or hear, he figured there was no one else better to trust.

That's why Ed blocked everyone else out. No matter how well he came to know someone, he couldn't ever give them that full trust he gave without a second thought to his small ring of what was best described as a family. Al was his only blood relative, but Kevin was nothing short of a brother to him, even though they had no resemblance. Winry was a childhood friend that helped them many times when they were on the streets, before her grandmother died. Winry was left alone and either had the choice of leaving with the brothers, Ed and Al, or staying and being taken to a state home. After what she had witnessed from the brothers' time there, she had chose to run away.

Following Kevin down the stairs, Ed kept a careful hand on the stair railing as the others followed behind him. His leg felt as though it would give out any moment and send him crashing down the stairs into Kevin's back, which was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Kevin, I want you and Jeremy to block off the front doors," he ordered quickly, "Everyone's probably in the dining hall. I don't want the bastard escaping."

"Aye aye, captain, sir."

Edward overlooked Kevin's smart-ass comment and let everyone pass him as they reached the end of the stairs, silently watching the others pass through the doors of the dining hall.

Waiting for a moment to be sure that Kev and Jere had enough time to get to the lobby, Ed went through the doorway and looked around the room, glowering gold eyes searching for _Jacobson_.

After the mock mission, Ed had made sure that everyone's picture was taken and their name was taken down. Everyone was recorded and their details were held in a file in Ed's room, and it had been easy for Al to show him who Pearce Jacobson was. When he'd looked over the picture, the gang leader had felt a coil of hatred tighten in his gut as he saw the smug grin on the man's face. He wasn't going to let anyone get away with being so over-confident under _his_roof.

Just as Ed looked over at the archway that led out to the lobby, his eyes met with Jacobson's, sitting at the table nearest to the exit with a group of new recruits. He could almost _see_the click in Jacobson's mind through his dark eyes as Ed started walking towards him, his face set in determination. In almost an instant, the spy was throwing his chair back as he shot up from the table and made a run for it out into the lobby, the discarded chair landing with a loud clatter as the room went silent. Ed was already running before Jacobson had even stood up, ignoring the eyes on his back.

As he entered the lobby, he saw Kevin shove Jacobson back, making him land hard on the floor. He scrambled up, glaring at Ed and the others, shoulders hunched up in a defensive position.

"You _really_thought you could get away with it, didn't you?" Ed sneered, stalking over to the man and crossing his arms.

"How did you figure it out?" Jacobson asked, glaring over at Kevin and Jeremy. Ignoring Kevin's flipped middle finger, Jacobson straightened up, looking back over at Ed with a more confident smirk as he straightened out his crumpled jacket.

"How _didn't_ I figure it out? You making it blatantly fucking obvious to Alphonse? Or do you always have _'I'm a military dog'_written all over your ugly mug?"

Ed could hear people getting up from their chairs and a few walking towards the archway in the dining hall, watching. _Good, let them watch. Maybe they'll learn it's not wise to try to go behind my back._

Chuckling, Jacobson shook his head, "Well, I've already notified the military headquarters. They _know_ your real name. I don't think you realize that I've _already_gotten away with it."

Even as he let a dangerously lazy grin slip onto his face, Ed gritted his teeth against the stress and frustration building up in his mind until it felt like a physical pain pulsing behind his eyes. He just didn't need this now, not with everything else going on. "You _really_are stupid!" he drawled carelessly, ignoring the pain to focus on the threat before him. "Let me guess. You fell for that charade? You really think I'd let my cover get blown that easy? You're stupider than I thought!"

Jacobson's smirk disappeared as Ed stepped closer to him, making sure to stay a good arm-length away. Ed was starting to feel a little woozy and he didn't want to get hit by a cheap shot.

"What was my name again?" Ed asked smugly, giving Jacobson a dirty look. "_Rodrick Boubar?_"

"There's no point in bluffing, you know," Jacobson tried, scoffing. "You're just a scared little boy now, now that the military has your name to confirm your identity. Just wait. They'll come here and kill every last one of your little playmates. And they just _might_spare that little blond whore you've got on your arm all of the time."

Ed felt the heat creep up his neck as he clenched his fist painfully, his automail hand creaking under the stress. "Don't you fucking _dare_talk about Winry like that."

"Boss, don't listen to him, he's just trying to get you riled up - " Kevin started, but Ed waved him off, snatching up Jacobson's jacket collar with his flesh hand and scowled at him, giving him a good shake.

"Don't you _ever_ think you can just come in here, manipulate my guys, insult Winry, and just walk out free. You hear me? I don't ever want to see your _fucking_ face again, and if I do, I _will_kill you."

"Then why don't you just kill me? Are you too much of a scared little boy to kill a man?!" Jacobson shoved Ed away, completing the picture of fearless bravado by spitting squarely into Ed's rage-torn face.

As the wet wad of spit hit Ed, landing on his left cheek, something snapped in his head like an elastic band being stretched just too far. His vision tinted black and red as his automail swung out, as if everything were slowed down and Ed were just watching from behind some distant screen as his metal fist smashed into Jacobson's face in one smooth, lethal motion. The face and skull collapsed as easily as clay as blood spurted over his hand and the taller man's neck snapped loudly like a thick branch being broken over someone's knee. The body - _the corpse_- immediately pitched forward, slumping to the floor like a rag doll.

Ed felt his head clearing from the strong, throbbing pressure as he struggled to breathe, everything speeding back up. The man crumpled on the floor at his feet wasn't breathing. _He wasn't moving._

_What have I done? What happened?!_

Quickly looking up, he saw Kevin staring at him, a look of panic and horror on his face, reflecting exactly how Ed was feeling. Even Jeremy was shocked.

_What did I do? I didn't..._

Ed stared blindly at the body crumpled on the ground, motionless as the dull eyes stared at the wall, slight spasms causing muscles in the face to twitch, the hands clenching slightly and loosening erratically, like someone who was asleep and was having a nightmare.

_Except he wasn't going to wake up._

"What did you do, man?!" Kevin rushed over to Ed, grabbing his arms, shaking him. Ed shoved him away, staggering towards the dining hall, roughly wiping the spit that was running down his face onto his sleeve. He had to leave, get away from all of these judging eyes. Pushing through the crowd that had gathered at the archway between the lobby and dining hall he managed a glance up and spotted Roy standing nearby, dark eyes wide. Winry, looking alarmed, was beside him and made a move towards Ed but Roy grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Get out of my way," Ed snapped, taking all his strength trying not to let his voice shake as he made his way through the door to the stairway and strode up to the second floor, quickly breaking into a run as soon as he was out of sight.

Bursting into the bathroom, Ed slammed the door shut behind him, locking it. He hurried over to the sink, quickly turning the faucet knobs. It sprayed red with rust at first as the water ran clean, turning clear within seconds. Staring at his hands, he saw the blood that covered his automail, drying quickly on the cold metal surface.

Dipping his hands under the running water he tried in vain to wipe all of the blood specks off his automail. The panicky feeling was still causing his heart to race, but his headache was dissipating. Peering up at the mirror above the sink, Ed cringed when he saw a few drops of blood on his face. Swiping at it made it smear and he could feel the bile rising from his stomach and up into his throat.

_How could I kill him? How did I kill him so easily?!_

He could feel his eyes burn as he fought back the tears and the guilt made his innards sour. He knew he talked about killing the bastard, but he never, _truly_, wanted to kill him. It was just talk. He was just _frustrated _with everything, this isn't what he wanted!

A knock at the door made him jump, nearly chipping the sink with his automail arm. Turning the sink off and using the inside of his shirt to rub the blood off his face, Ed unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, revealing Winry.

Tears were streaked down her angry face and her blue eyes were filled with hurt. "How could you?" she asked, barely stifling a sob. "How could you kill him?! You said you weren't _going _to!"

"Winry, I didn't mean to- I-" Ed started, trying to reach out, trying to pull her into a hug that he needed more than anything right now. But she jerked backwards, brow furrowing as she shook her head.

"Stay away from me. I can't - I - I need to go," she sniffed, quickly leaving Ed standing there, feeling worse than he thought possible. He couldn't do anything but watch her leave, listening to her run up the next flight of stairs.

Two tears finally escaped and slipped down his jawline, but he brushed them away angrily as he started walking down the hallway to make his way back to his room. Was it happening again? He hadn't _ever_lost control like that.

Not since...

_"I... I did that?"_

_The body lay prone on the ground where Ed had dropped it. Blood oozing from the H.A.E's mouth and nose. Once black eyes, now gray, stared sightlessly, almost questioningly. Asking Ed why he killed him._

Ed had been having dreams... _nightmares_, whenever he slept. Of that… _thing_.

Shuddering, Ed slammed his bedroom door shut behind him.

It was happening again. It was only a matter of time before he lost all of his humanity... like those things. Ed had been hoping that maybe he only lost it that one time because there were people in danger. Kevin, Jeremy, Roy. He was _protecting _them!

But now he just killed a man. _A man. A human_, not an H.A.E. A man who undoubtedly had a family that was expecting him to come home.

What would the military tell them? That he had died in the line of duty? An _honorable _death? Would they tell him he went to the infamous Brat'ja gang to extract information and was brutally killed without mercy by the bloodlusting gang members? Skull caved in and neck broken? His scalp stained crimson with his blood?

Ed was on the verge of hyperventilation. Gripping both of his elbows tightly, he leaned back against his door, trying to hold it together. He was panicking, he had to_ stop panicking!_

The doorknob started rattling as someone tried opening it, then there was a loud, urgent knocking.

"Boss? Boss?! Open the door, right now!"

_Is that Kevin?_

There was a bang on the door as though someone slammed themselves into the door, attempting to break it down.

_Definitely Kevin._

Ignoring Kevin's yelling, and threats, Ed listened the doorknob click like metal against metal as he assumed Kevin was picking the lock. With a finishing click, the knob was turned and the door was pushing against Ed's back with all the force of Kevin's emotion. He moved out of its way as Kevin stumbled in, looking pale.

"You run off on me like that again, and I swear I will kick your sorry ass," the brunette snapped, closing the door behind him with a loud bang. He pocketed his thin, metal pick and crossed his arms, looking unusually parental for Kevin, "Now what the _hell_was that? Didn't you say you weren't gonna kill him?"

Ed couldn't stand looking eye to eye with a glaring Kevin, instead he stayed silent, staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. For some reason it was taking all he could not to just break down, his shoulders quivered, and he didn't dare speak in fear it would just push him over the edge.

Not in front of Kevin. He just _couldn't _in front of Kevin.

Shoulders sagging, Kevin's face softened as he noticed Ed's red-tinted eyes. Stepping over, Kevin grabbed Ed's shoulder, "Hey, what's going on, man? This isn't the Fullmetal I know."

Shaking Kevin's hand off his shoulder, Ed turned away, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"I don't know what happened, Kevin... It's just like... like that night the H.A.E. took out the guys on border patrol. I... I _barely_ remember what happened. I wasn't _me_." He struggled for a moment with his emotions, then finally managed to whisper the words that were plaguing his mind. "What am I going to do if I become one of _them_?!"

Kevin's mouth opened and then closed, for once at a loss for words, his brow riddled with worry. "Then we have to tell Winry, dude. I told you that we have to fix this before it becomes a problem!" Kevin begged, sitting on the bed next to Ed. "I'm not letting my best friend become one of those crazy-ass H.A.E. things running around the streets. You're not that, Ed."

Ed ignored his name, nervously tapping his automail hand against his metal knee. With his own combat skills and the power of his artificial body, he could easily kill everyone in this hotel in a matter of minutes. What if he woke up one day to find everyone slaughtered? How would he live with himself...?

"Don't tell Winry..."

"But-"

"I said _no_, Kevin. I'm still the leader of this gang, and I'm still _in_ _charge_. That's an _order_," Ed barked, glowering at Kevin.

"There's only so many times you can fucking throw that leader card at _me_, pal. I'm your _friend_. I've been with you long before you had this gang going. You can't treat me like one of your little minions."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Ed started to apologize but Kevin cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I know this isn't you. We're going to have to get this anger problem under control," Kevin sighed, running his hands through his short, brown hair. His eyes flicked back up to Ed's and looked sympathetic. "You _seriously_ need to chill... Too bad we can't go to the bar and get smashed. One of the things I hate about that special little_ poison filter_in your gut."

Snorting, Ed shook his head, noticing the sudden change in Kevin's tactic to make him feel better, "I've never liked alcohol anyways."

"_That's _because you haven't been drunk, dude. Brings out the fun guy in you and all your little worries are drowned in whiskey," Kevin said, smirking as he bumped his shoulder into Ed's playfully. "Maybe I should get Winry to disable that filter for a night so I can get you wasted. Maybe then you'd finally declare your undying love and affection and kiss her, you poor sap."

Ed could feel his face heating up as he shook his head, "Winry hates me. I've never seen her so upset in my life."

Twisting his mouth in thought, Kevin shrugged and slapped a supportive hand on Ed's shoulder. "Hey, she's just freaked out that you caved a guy's face in. To me, I think that's a pretty _reasonable reaction_. If I was a chick, and I saw my guy put his fist through someone's face, I'd be scared too."

"We're not together, Kevin. So quit acting like we are."

Grinning again, Kevin shook his finger at Ed teasingly, "Come on, man. I've got money bet on you that before the year's up you'll lay one on her. It's _inevitable_. You guys will get together, mark my words. Then I'll have to put up with you making kissy faces at her every moment you get a chance - "

Ed growled and drove an elbow into Kevin's side, as his friend started laughing loudly, jumping up from the bed to escape from Ed's assault.

"And the big bad Ed attacks, because he _knows _it's true!"

Rolling his eyes and hiding a smile, Ed had to admit he was feeling a lot better than he was a few minutes ago. Although Kevin's act to lighten the mood was inevitably working, his mind refused to stop straying back fretting.

"She's not happy at all, Kevin. What do I do?" Ed asked, becoming serious again. "I know she hates me, she was crying... Look at me, I'm so desperate for advice, I'm asking you. The chick repeller."

"Oi! I happen to be a chick magnet. And don't worry about Winry. She's just upset, man. Give her a day or so and go talk to her. For now, we're gonna have to be careful about you caving faces in," Kevin joked gently. But it didn't work. Ed's guilt swarmed back in and he exhaled, wishing that this day had never happened.

Huffing out a breath, Kevin patted Ed's shoulder, "Come on. It was an accident. You never really meant to kill the guy. And in all honesty, he was asking for it. It's not your fault you're a little stronger than you thought. Next time use your real arm if you wanna go pounding guys' faces in, alright? I'm not holding this against you and neither is anyone else."

"Where's Al and Jere?"

"Taking care of the body. Al will probably be up in a few more hours to coddle you. I bought you a few hours to chill out, okay? The only reason he isn't barging through those doors right now is because _I _told him I'd talk to ya and that you needed a timeout." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little concerned again. "But really, man. If we have another outburst like that again, I _have_to tell Winry. I won't say anything now, I'll let you talk to her, but... seriously. You should tell her."

Nodding, Ed reached over to the drawer of his nightstand and pulled it open, digging for his pill container. "Thanks, Kevin. I think I'll just take some sleeping aid and get to sleep. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"Yeah... you don't _look _like you have either."

"Fuck you," Ed grinned, rubbing his eyes as Kevin walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, bud, as much as I love you, I don't swing that way!"

Before Ed could throw a retort, Kevin was already gone, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, his previous thoughts came back. Just a few hours ago he was trying to get some sleep, now he just murdered a man out of anger. As much as Kevin tried to comfort him and tell him no one blamed him, that it wasn't his fault, Ed could see the slight fear in his dark brown eyes. It was small, but he hadn't ever seen Kevin look at him like that.

Opening the blue container he spilled out a few of the little white tablets onto his flesh hand and tipped them into his mouth, forcing himself to swallow them dry. Al always told him not to, due to the possibility of them getting stuck in his throat and dissolving in his esophagus, causing cysts to form... but really, when half of his body was made of broken down machinery and his mind was turning more feral every day, that was the least of his problems.

He kicked off his boots with two loud thuds, dried bits of mud scattering on his floor. Making a face at the mess and deciding he would clean it later - who really cared if his room was clean anyway? - he laid back on his hard mattress and pulled up the dark gray blanket Winry had given him for Christmas last year. With it wrapped comfortably around his shoulders and face, he turned on his side, away from the door, and stared out the window of his room, where light was still shining through and casting large white squares on the edge of his bed and the floor.

_What if Winry never forgives me? I'll be lucky if Al ever looks at me the same way again._

Rolling onto his back, he lifted his automail arm up to his face, examining his fingers. Even with the rough washing he gave them, blood traces were still in the joints of his fingers. The sight of it made his stomach queasy with guilt.

Fisting up his hand, he held the metal appendage against his right cheekbone, applying pressure. What was it like for that man? Did he feel it right before he died?

There was a faint pain in his cheekbone, but he ignored it, still staring at the ceiling.

He must have felt the pain before he died. Or was it so quick that before his brain could even register the pain, he died without feeling a thing?

Something wet was trickling its way down the side of his face, but the feeling was weak, like a feathertip running down the side of his face, barely registering in his chaotic mind.

He'd read that the brain still had activity for up to five minutes after death... could Jacobson still feel everything as his lifeless body cooled? Had he laid there for five minutes, realizing that he was dead and never going to live another day, see any of his family or co-workers again?

It was just a stupid theory. Who cares if the brain still had activity? That didn't mean the person's consciousness was still there. You don't think when you're asleep, you just dream. That was why there was the conscious and the _sub_conscious.

Realizing that the exposed edges of the joints in his automail fingers were digging into the skin of his cheek, breaking into it, he pulled his hand away from his face, slamming it onto the other side of the bed, outstretching his arm. The sting in his cheek hardly made itself known in his mind as he felt his guilt turn into anger.

Jacobson shouldn't have run his trap like that at Ed. What was he, stupid? It was suicidal to threaten and boast to a gang leader like that, right in front of his men. And to talk about Win like that, like he knew her. The guy must have wanted to die, he surely didn't think the threat of the military coming to get Ed was going to keep him from having Jacobson killed.

Laying there, feeling the effects of the drugs taking over his body,as he stared at the ceiling, Ed starting thinking about Winry and Al. Where were they all going to be in five or ten years? Would Ed even make it that long with this junky system? He knew that no one could fully replace the intricate and complex systems in his side besides the people who had H.A.E. prints. An excellent mechanic might be able to figure it out... or just end up killing him in the process. Even so, Al and Winry both agreed that Ed shouldn't go to a hospital or a mechanic. The minute they saw his side, the government would be contacted immediately. This kind of technology wasn't known to the public, not yet anyway. Automail replaced limbs, sometimes even eyes, maybe even a heart on rare occasions, but the people usually preferred a transplant. Never had it replaced so many organs, so many functions added on; The poison filter, the resistance to Xianide, and whatever the hell they were trying to accomplish by altering the brain, to cause that horrible malfunction that made all their subjects go wild with blood lust.

Of course, this was the State he was thinking about. What else did they want besides perfecting the human weapon? Instead of a soldier who went down after a bullet or two, they could make someone who could resist anything, surviving everything to kill anyone who stood in his way.

Ed saw that the light fixture in his ceiling was swirling gently, making him close his eyes. This was always the worst part about these damn meds. They were the only tranquilizer that could get him to sleep properly, if leave him pretty groggy when he first woke up, so he tried not taking them too often.

As he could feel his consciousness leaving him, Ed could have sworn he heard his door creak open, but his eyes refused to open and his mind faded into darkness.

* * *

It took Winry a lot of courage to go to Edward's bedroom. The second she had backed away from Ed and went running to her bedroom, she was filled with immense guilt. When he needed her the most, she denied him and ran away. His arms lifted weakly towards her, looking like he was on the verge of crying, and she just..._ left him_. It didn't take long before she felt compelled to return.

Lightly knocking on the door, she didn't receive an answer. Didn't expect to. But as she opened the door she realized Ed was lying on his bed.

"Are you awake?" she asked, closing the door behind her. She thought he was ignoring her at first until her gaze fell on to the blue bottle lying on his nightstand, still open.

Feeling irked, she went over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle and its cap, scooping the scattered pills back into their container and putting the cap back on. She slid the bottle back into his nightstand drawer and heaved a sigh as she looked down at her childhood friend's unconscious form. Winry had told Ed countless times that he couldn't take that many tranquilizers all of the time, due to their addictive side effects, but it was the first time in a long time she had seen his face completely at ease like this. Even in sleep, his expression was usually tense and frowning, as though he were ready for an attack. Now, after who knew how many pills, his face was completely slack and his mouth hung open slightly. If this was what it took for him to find peace after a day as rough as this one... she would simply have to keep an eye on him, as she always did.

Just as she was about to turn away, a small glint of red caught her eye and she looked over at the other side of Ed's face, noticing with a small pang of guilt and concern a thin streak of blood running down the side of his face. Two small cuts on his cheek bone were starting to swell and would definitely be a bruise in the morning. Refraining herself from getting a cloth and cleaning the blood, she wondered where the cuts came from. It couldn't have been from Jacobson, could it? He didn't make a single move to hit Ed from what she saw.

Her eyes trailed down his neck, following the blood line and then she looked down his outstretched automail arm. Usually he kept it in close to his body when he slept, subconsciously fearful of pulling on his shoulder port if he ever rolled over. There was a bit of blood on the metal knuckles, a few drops on the sheets below it.

It only took a second for her to come to a sickening realization that the blood on the automail wasn't from Jacobson and was in fact from the cuts on Edward's cheek. It didn't take a genius to come to the conclusion that the two cut marks were in fact from his automail, the first two finger's knuckles to be precise.

"Oh, _Ed_...what did you _do_?" She whispered, her concern now full blown, for good reason. Ed was surely feeling intense guilt from killing that man, enough for Winry to know that it'd make him sick. Terrified at first, she couldn't believe that Ed had so easily thrown his automail fist at someone's face, knowing the unnatural strength the limb possessed. Then that fearful glance he cast at her as he ran by her and up the stairs, she didn't even notice, she was too shocked to even see how frightened and distressed he was and yelled at him. _Screamed_at him. She was an idiot.

_'I'm so sorry, Ed.'_

Wringing her hands, she wasn't sure of what to do. Ed was fast asleep, but she didn't dare try and clean the cut, lest she wake him up. Nonetheless she worried about infection, but it would be highly unlikely, due to Ed's..._system_, but she still wasn't so sure on how long that would last, since she didn't know the full workings of the H.A.E. components.

Dropping her hands to her sides she sighed, giving up on any thoughts of trying to clean the small wound.

"Sleep well, Ed," she whispered before leaving the room, locking the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**Don't ask me why, but thinks it's the best idea ever to smoosh my italicized words with the word directly after them. Sorry about that. And it's taking out my markers indication a POV change. You can pretty much tell the POV change, but I'm still sorry. is being an ass. I had to go through the document and RE-ITALICIZE each word OVER AGAIN. Ugh. **

**I do this because I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: I deleted a lot of my author notes that were single chapters. So if you find that you can't review and want to, just log out and review that way, you can enter your penname with it and I'll be sure to reply if you have any questions.**


End file.
